ilose everything
by Writersblock1996
Summary: Nothing can stay happy forever; Sam and Freddie's daughter Charlotte is stillborn, leaving the couple heartbroken. Carly dissapears with out a trace and is never found. Mysteries unravel though when ten years later, a familer face comes back to haunt them
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p><strong>At 12:15 am on September 13 2018, our daughter Charlotte Marie Benson came into the world.<strong>

"Come on Sam, just a little more, she's almost here!' 28 year old Freddie Benson soothed his wife. Sam had been in labor for almost twelve hours, and was Crankier then ever.

"SHUT UP BENSON THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" Sam hissed, grabbing the collar of Freddie's shirt.

"your almost done Samantha, get ready to meet your daughter," the Doctor exclaimed. the next moment, sweet baby cries filled the room.

"Sam she's beautiful, just like her mommy." Freddie smiled, kissing Sam's wet hair.

"Let me see her!" She yelled at the doctor The nurse quickly scurried out of the room, carrying the newborn. "Where is she taking her? Freddie, why are they taking her?" Sam cried, grabbing Freddie's now wrinkled shirt collar.

"Sam, they have to make sure she's OK, remember she's premature." Freddie said, prying his wife's hands off of his shirt. they hadn't expected their daughter to arrive for several more weeks. the couple waited for half an hour before Sam started to worry.

"why haven't they brought her back yet?" She asked with concern in her voice.

"I don't know baby, I'm sure they'll bring her in any second." Freddie himself was also growing worried, but her tried hard to not show it in front of Sam. after another five minutes, the doctor came back to the room.

"where is she?" Sam cried, looking behind the doctor for the nurse that had taken their daughter away.

"Sam we have some rather, unfortunate news."

**At 1:00 am on September 13 2018, our daughter Charlotte Marie Benson left the world. forever.**

"What do you mean she's gone? she's only an hour and a half old, where could she possibly go?" Sam screeched. the doctor closed his eyes, and rubbed his hand through his hair.

"She passed away Samantha. I'm very sorry." he didn't look sorry as he left the room. Sam burst into tears as soon as the door closed. Freddie tried to be strong, but fell into the chair next to Sam and cried.

"I'm so sorry Sam, I'm so sorry." Freddie cried, burying his head into Sam's hair.

later when Sam fell asleep, the doctor came back into the room. "I'm sorry for your loss, but we need you to fill out some paperwork. Tell Sam to sign right there when she wakes up." he said, pointing at the page. there was no feeling in his voice. The doctor turned to leave.

"Wait." Freddie said, "Can you at least tell us what happened?" Freddie asked.

"as far as we know, there is no cause. Only that she was born too early." the doctor said, closing his eyes.

"but there has to be another cause, I mean other babies are born even earlier, and they live." Freddie said, tears clouding his eyes.

"It happens Freddie, we see this kind of thing almost everyday. there just is no explanation." the doctor said, as he turned and left.

"Freddie?" He turned around and looked at his wife.

"Yeah Sam?"

"I had a nightmare," she said shivering, "Our baby came early, and the doctors told us she died." Freddie sighed. "But it was just a dream right Freddie? right? say it was just a dream."

"I'm sorry Sam, I wish I could. I wish I could baby." Freddie walked over to Sam's bed, and collapsed next to her. for the next hour, the broken heart couple held each other and cried.

_Sam woke up startled. she looked around, but didn't see anything "Freddie!" she called, but got no answer. She called again, "FREDDIE!" still no answer. She stood up, and looked around. suddenly, she was blown backward by a bright light. a large screen appeared before her. "W-what?" she questioned, pulling her hand through her long blond hair. _

_numbers on the screen flashed. 5... 4... 3... 2..._

_suddenly, She and Carly appeared on the screen. "Hey! I'm Carly, that's Sam, and this is..." the so families logo flashed in front of them. "ICARLY!" Sam gasped. she knew this. this was the last episode of icarly. the show played, Sam wedgie bounced Gibby, the show went on._

_"Now before we sign off for the final time, Freddie has something he wants to say, go head Freddie." Carly said, taking the Camera from their tech producer. _

_"Sam, I love you more than anything, you know that right?" _

_"Sure, Fredork why?" _

_"Because there is a very important question I need to ask you." he got down on the floor. _

_"Freddie, what-"_

_"Will you marry me Sam?" Freddie cut her off, pulling a ring out of his pocket. _

_"..."_

_"Sam, are you OK?" _

_"Yeah, just... why... what?" she rubbed her hands over her eyes and nodded her head. _

_"so is that-" Sam cut him off bye kissing him, "-a yes?" Carly turned the Camera to herself. _

_"And cut!" she said, turning off the camera the screen went blank again. _

_suddenly, more pictures played across the screen. Sam and Carly on the wedding day, Freddie and Sam standing at the alter, Sam and Freddie giving each other the rings, and finally, Their kiss. the screen darkened for a second before a blinding light filled the room. Sam winced and covered her eyes. _

_a video began to play. "Freddie what is this?" Sam giggled, Freddie Putting his hands over her eyes. _

_Just keep your eyes closed Sam, we're almost there. OK, going up the stairs be careful." he said, guiding his wife. "Here we are, now... open!" Freddie exclaimed, pulling his hands away. _

_Sam gasped. there in front of her, was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Set up in various shades of pink and green, Freddie had surprised Sam by sneaking up to the room to finish their baby's nursery. there was a crib, set up in the corner, above which hung a mobile of various pictures, a green rocker was set up by the big window, looking out over the backyard, where the shined through at just the right times. _

_"Freddie this is just-" she couldn't finish her sentence before she burst into tears. _

_"Sam, whats wrong? Don't you like it? I know pink and green are your favorite colors, and you picked out the mobile yourself-" Sam reached up and kissed him. _

_"I love it baby, its beautiful." Sam laughed, looking down at her swollen belly. "Apparently Charlie likes it to, she's moving around a lot!" _

_"Charlie?" Freddie questioned, they had just found out they were having a girl a few weeks ago. _

_"Yeah, Charlie, like, short for Charlotte" Sam said. _

_The video cut off, and a montage of more pictures flashed on the screen. Sam watched as pictures of her and Freddie flashed on the screen. she burst into tears at pictures of Freddie giggling at her belly, making baby faces. the pictures ended, and Sam once again was thrown backwards by a blinding light. the screen disappeared, and Sam sat up. in front of her, was a baby cradle. she stood up, and walked over to it. in the crib, was a bundle wrapped in a pink blanket. the Bundle started wiggling, and started to cry. Sam cooed, "Shh, Shh, mommy's here." she reached in to pick up the pink bundle, but as soon as she did, the cradle slid away. confused, Sam moved forward, and reached toward the bundle again, but again, the cradle moved away. no matter how fast Sam was, the cradle was faster. the bundle continued to cry, And there was nothing Sam could do to make it stop._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>"Are you almost ready Sam?" Freddie asked, watching his wife pack up their belongings. It had been one week since they had lost Charlotte, and the hospital was finally letting Sam go home.<p>

"Yeah, almost ready just let me get-" Sam stopped. she picked up the little teddy-bear Carly had gave her before they left for the hospital. It wore a small pink T-shirt, the words "its a girl" printed in green across the front. Seeing this, Sam burst into tears, and collapsed on the bed. Freddie ran over to her side, rubbing her back gently.

"shh, its OK, everything is going to be OK" Freddie soothed over and over, though he himself felt tears pool in his eyes. The couple had waited so long to have a baby for themselves, after suffering from a miscarriage already before, the loss of another baby shattered the already fragile hearts of the young couple.

Freddie slowly walked Sam to their car. As soon as they arrived however, Sam stopped short at the sight of the babies empty car seat buckled into the back seat. "Sam-" he started but she cut him off,

"I'm OK, just take it out please." she calmly says, turning away.

Freddie sighed, and reached out to remove the dreaded seat. tossing it in the trunk of their car, he slammed the trunk down, and walked around to the drivers seat.

The drive home was silent. Every once in a while, She would sniffle, and Freddie would reach out and put a hand on her shoulder. To get to their house, Freddie had to drive passed Carly's apartment building. Usually, he barley noticed the large looming building, but he was surprised to see a swarm of police cars parked in front of the building.

"Whats going on there?" Sam asked, looking over at the building.

"probably nothing Sam, we'll ask Carly later but for now, lets just go home." Freddie answered, reaching out to squeeze his grieving wife's hand.

After driving for almost an hour, the couple finally arrived home. "Sam, let me go in first, to make sure Spencer didn't turn the house into a big sculpture again." Freddie said, remembering the last time Spencer had house sat for them. He really wanted to make sure there was nothing to remind them of their loss until they had a chance to settle back in.

"You go ahead, I'll get the stuff out of the back." Sam said, fully knowing why Freddie wanted to go in first.

Freddie quickly unlocked the front door, and shuffled inside. He was thankful that he had got around to taking the biggest things down while Sam was at the hospital, the swing, the highchair in the kitchen, the large playpen that Freddie had spent almost two hours putting together only two weeks before, had only taken five minutes to pull apart and store in the closet of the nursery. he quickly packed up the large pile of stuffed animals Sam had put out into the living room. He looked around, satisfied until he saw the pile of various colored baby clothes that they had been folding when She went into labor.

His mind flashed back to that day.

_Sam had sulked around all day, complaining that there was nothing left to do, she was board, she wanted some kind of odd food that would require a road trip to get. "Fredork! charlie wants some juice!" Sam had whined at him, sprawled on the sofa, her hands lay gently on her swollen stomach, her feet resting on a pile of baby clothes that she was supposed to be folding. Freddie had been busy putting that accursed playpen together, cursing under his breath when the mental frame pieces clattered to the floor as he tried to tighten the last screw. Freddie jumped at the chance to get away from the dreaded project. _

_"Yeah what flavor? grape, apple, banana cream pie, I'll go find it!" the exasperated father-to-be said, sprinting towards the door. _

_"I think there's still some grape juice in the fridge." Sam said quickly before Freddie ran out the door. _

_"Oh yeah, right, I'll just go get that then-" Freddie replied, putting his coat sheepishly back on the rack._

_"here you go babe, one cold grape-" Freddie stopped dead. Sam was standing up, a look of pure terror on her face. _

_"F-f-Freddie" she stammered, looking down at the puddle forming at her feet. _

_"Sam, no this can't-she can't-I didn't get the playpen-grape juice?" he stammered, still holding Sam's juice.. _

_"Shut-up Fredork, this girl wants out!" Sam cried in desperation, clutching her large belly. _

_Some how, Freddie managed to pull himself together, sort of, and ran to grab Sam's bag, shoes, and coat he ran out of the house, and got to his car. "don't worry, I've got this." he stated, pulling out of the drive way. He was half way down the street, when he realized something was missing. "OH SHOOT!" he cursed himself under his breath and made a U-turn driving back down the street towards his house. He pulled back into the drive way to see his wife standing on the porch, a mix of anger and worry on her face. _

_"What, did you decide to have the baby yourself huh Fredwad?" Sam exclaimed, as Freddie ran around to help her down the stairs. Freddie was speechless, unable to say anything as he backed down the driveway, making sure Sam was safety buckled in the seat next to him. He was pulled out of his trance when they reached a red light and Sam reached over to slap him hard in the back of his head _

_"OW! What was that for?" Freddie cried, rubbing his head and continuing to drive._

_"What? you think that **HURT**? WELL TRY BEING ME RIGHT NOW DIPTHONG!" the laboring mother-to-be screamed. she did not want to have her baby in the front of the car, but if he didn't drive faster, that's probably what was going to happen. _

_When they finally got to the hospital, Freddie ran around to Sam's side of the car, grabbed the bag off of Sam's lap, slammed the door, and ran inside. Sam sighed. "1... 2..." Freddie ran back out of the hospital and sheepishly opened Sam's door. _

_"I did it again." Freddie lamely stated. He pulled Sam up out of the Car, after which she slapped him up side the head again. _

_"Hurry up Dipthong! Mama's gonna have a baby!" she exclaimed, clutching her belly. _

Freddie was pulled out of his memories by a hand on his shoulder. he turned around and saw Sam sullenly standing behind him. "you ok Freddie?" she asked quietly, turning him around and throwing her arms around his waist. the two quietly stood there for what seemed like forever, until a knock sounded at the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3**

* * *

><p>"I got it Sam, just try to rest." Freddie said, as Sam collapsed on the sofa, pulling an impossibly small T-shirt onto her lap, folding it and unfolding it over and over. Freddie sighed, and pulled his hand through his brown hair.<p>

He was shocked to see Spencer standing at the door. they hadn't seen him in almost seven years, on their wedding. "Hey Freddie, how is Sam doing? Carly texted me, I'm so sorry." He said, pulling Freddie in for a "man-hug"

"Not too good, wanna come in?" Freddie asked, gesturing towards the living room, were Sam was now laying on the couch, absently rubbing her empty belly.

"No, I couldn't, I just stopped by to check on you guys." the almost 40 year old said, putting his hand on his slightly graying hair.

"ok, see you later then?" Freddie asked, though he knew it would probably be weeks before they were up to seeing anyone.

"Yeah, later." Spencer absently said, "Again I'm so sorry."

"Bye Spencer." Freddie said, closing the door slowly.

"Who was at the door?" Sam asked, suddenly behind him.

"Uh, nobody, just Spencer." Freddie claimed, turning around and leading his wife back to the couch. he picked up the pile of close, and suddenly was overcome with anger, and sadness. He threw the tiny close against the wall and screamed, making Sam jump back in suprise. "I'm going to bed." He lamly stated, leaving Sam standing in shock.

He woke up with a start, beads of sweat falling off his forhead. Freddie sat up and looked around confused. He began to register that he was in his own bed, and it must have been late, because outside it was pitch black. He looked at the clock. 3:00 in the morning, and Sam still had not come upstairs. He threw the sheet off of the bed and quietly walked down the stairs. He could hear the Tv on, and leaned out to see Sam intently staring at the screen. "Sam, what are you doing? its almost 3:30 in the morning." He called, but got no responce. "Hey, did you hear me I said-" he was silenced by Sam, "SSSHHHH listen." she hissed. Freddie calmly sat next to his wife.

On the screen was Carly's apartment, Surrounded by police cars. "is this about this morning-" Freddie started, but again was silenced.

**"EARLY THIS AFTERNOON, 24 YEAR OLD FORMER TV STAR CARLY SHAY FOUND MISSING. IT WAS THOUGHT BY OLDER BROTHER THAT SHAY WAS WORKING ON A MOVIE, AND LEFT EARLY LAST WEEK."** the news woman said. **"SHAY'S BROTHER HAD EXPECTED HER BACK, AND CONCERNED, VISITED HER AT HER APARTMENT. WHEN HE GOT THERE, HE STATES THAT HE GOT NO RESPONCE FROM KNOCKING AT THE DOOR, CALLING, OR EVEN THROUGH NEIGHBORS, NONE OF WHICH HAS HEARD FROM THE 24 YEAR OLD. FRUSTRATED, SHAY'S BROTHER BROKE THE DOOR DOWN TO GET INSIDE. AFTER DOING SO, HE WAS SHOCKED TO FIND THE APARTMENT A COMPLETE MESS, FURNICHURE TURNED OVER, PAPERS AND CLOTHING EVERYWHERE. HE STATES THE APARTMENT LOOKED TO HAVE BEEN RANSACKED. POLICE ARE STILL LOOKING FOR CLUES AS TO WHAT HAPPENED, AS WELL AS FOR SHAY HERSELF."** The woman finished.

"Carly's missing?" was the only thing Freddie could think to say. He had just seen Carly a few weeks ago, only days before their baby-he couldn't finish his thought, it was to hard.

"You don't think this has anything to do with-" Sam started.

"Sam no, we both know Robert. He loved Carly more than anything, he wouldn't hurt her." Freddie reasured, more to himself than Sam.

"Yeah, your right, that's crazy. He's probably running around frantic looking for her." Sam stated, before standing up and stretching. "well, I'm going to bed, what are you doing?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, me too come on." he said, kissing Sam's cheek, and grabbing her hands to pull her up the stairs.

the couple walked quietly up the stairs, holding each other's hands softly. They both crawled into bed, Freddie pulling Sam into his arms.

A few hours later, Freddie woke up to find his arms empty, Sam side was also empty. "Sam?" he asked. There was no responce. he quickly sat up, threw the covers off, and walked out into the hall, noticing that the nursery door is slightly open, though he knows he closed it earlier. Freddie walked over to the room, and pushes the door open all the way, and see's his wife, fast asleep in the green rocker. He walks over, and gently kisses Sam's forhead, before picking her up and carrying her sleeping form back to their bedroom. "good night baby, I love you." He says, before crawling into the bed, and switching off the light.

Across town, A 24 year old woman with raven hair and dark eyes, silently watched the news. **"POLICE ARE STILL LOOKING FOR CLUES AS TO WHAT HAPPENED, AS WELL AS FOR SHAY HERSELF."** The newswomen said.

The women, with out a word, turned off the television, and stood up. She quietly shuffled over the the cradle set up at the other end of her living room. "SSSHHH, baby, SSSHHH, momma's here, mommy's not going to let you go." she cooed, looking into to the newborn girl's chocolate brown eyes, rubbing her hand over the babies fuzzy blond hair. "No, mommy won't let anybody hurt you." she cooed, giggling softly.

**FIVE YEARS LATER**

_september 8th 2023_

_It has been almost five years. Almost five years since his life crashed. Almost five years since Carly Shay went missing, and was never found. Freddie and Sam had spent the last five years picking up the pieces of their shattered hearts. Sam had gone back to collage, and got a degree in culinary, as it turns out she was a fantastic cook. Freddie had gotten a job as a technical producer, and director of a hit Televition show that was filmed not far from where he and Sam moved a couple years ago. _

Freddie was driving home exhausted, after another hard day at work. Sure, he loved his job, but sometimes the star of the show, 25 year old Amber tait, was still as much of a diva as she was as Carly's co-host when icarly was made into a TV show some time ago. Freddie smiled as he remembered back to that time. when Sam had beat up zeebo the dinosaur, and was deamed "pushie and aggresive" by the producer. He even laughed out loud at the time he had to rub ice all over a sweaty guy's overly enlarged gut. He was snapped out of his thoughts as he pulled into the driveway of the Apartment him and his wife now lived.

"Sam I'm home babe!" he called, "what smells so good?" he loved when Sam decided to cook for them, though it usually meant that she had to tell him something important. When she decided to go back to school, she had made Freddie his favorite Coconut cream pie, when she decide to bring home a stray rabid cat, she made him his favorite chicken, stuffed with cranberry stuffing, and topped with loads of gravy.

"Welcome home baby, I made your favorite, roast beef, mashed potatos with extra butter, and carrots just the way you like it!" Sam smiled walking into the room with her arms loaded with plates of food.

"Here let me help you." Freddie said, grabbing several plate loads of various foods.

"Thanks babe, now you eat as much as you like cause I have something I have to tell you." Sam said, putting her arms around her husbands shoulders.

After they ate, Freddie groaned, and wiped his face with a napkin. "Sam that was delicious." He smiled, grabbing Sam's hand in his own.

"Glad you liked it babe, cause there is something I have to tell you." Sam said, squeezing Freddie's hand.

"What is it baby?" Freddie asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Well..." she began, but didn't get a chance to finish when the phone range. "AW CHIZ!" she yelled, pushing back her chair, and walking towards the phone. Freddie smiled, and watched his beautiful wife, thinking back to the days when they couldn't be in the same room for five seconds with out getting into a fight.

"Yeah, I understand we'll be right down." Sam said, hanging up the phone. she walked back over to Freddie, her face pale.

"Whats wrong baby? Is something wrong?" Freddie asked, his voice full of concern.

"Grab your coat, I'll explain on the way." Sam said, turning around quickly walking towards their front door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

"Sam, what's this about?" Freddie asked for the billionth time.

"I told you." she answered calmly, intently staring at the road in front of her.

"You can't honestly expect me to believe that-" He started, cut off by Sam putting her hand up.

"Its what happened, I just know it Freddie, she's out there somewhere waiting for us." Sam claimed, turning the car into an empty parking lot.

"Where are we? SAM!" he called, as his wife raced ahead of him. They turned corner after corner, down endless hallways until she stopped suddenly almost making Freddie ram into her.

"In here." she said, knocking harshly on the door.

"Come in." a rough voice called, followed by a loud crash. "FOR THE LOVE OF-" the voice cried. Sam opened the door, and pulled Freddie inside.

He pulled his arm away from Sam's harsh grip. Absently rubbing his arm, Freddie looked around. they seemed to be in a small office space crammed with books, papers, and ancient piles of unopened mail. suddenly something, or rather someone crashed into him, knocking him off of his feet and into the wall.

"Geez, sorry fella." the man apologized, standing and holding his hand out to Freddie.

"I'm good." Freddie stated pulling himself off the dirty brown carpet.

The man walked walked to the other side of the room, and bent over a large box.

"Sam!" Freddie exclaimed under his breath. "Why are we here?" he asked. the man stood up abruptly.

"Pardon me, I seemed to leave my manners in my other trousers." the man said,

reaching out his hand. "My name is Oliver B. Cambridge. Sam here tells me you to are in need of my," he lowered his voice and leaned in "Assistance."

"Yes sir, I was told you could help us." Sam said.

"Help with what exactly?" Freddie asked, looking at the man suspiciously

Oliver Cambridge was defiantly short, probably four 1/2 possibly five feet, shorter than both Freddie and Sam. He was dressed in a suit that could have been pulled from an ancient history book. His hair, was gray and stuck out on the top but was smoothed flat around the sides. He was almost egg shaped, had a thick handle bar mustache that hid his mouth almost completely

"You really think you can help us find our baby?" Sam asked, sitting directly in front of the man, and leaned over his desk.

"Sam, we know where are baby is he can't-" She silenced him.

"If we knew where she was, we wouldn't be here." She said, not looking away from Mr. Cambridge's face. "Can you tell us what you know?" Sam continued, intent on prying every drop of information out of the man.

"I'm afraid its not much, but here's what we know," He started. "Alright, five years ago an unnamed women registered as a nurse at the same hospital where you two last seen your daughter. The women is said to have dark hair, and dark eyes. It is also known that this women was there for the delivery of your baby. She was the one to pronounce the baby's death."

"What does this have to do with anything? What does this even have to do with us?" Freddie questioned, only to receive a sharp punch in the shoulder from his wife.

"Sorry sir, please continue." Sam said, shooting a harsh glare at Freddie.

"Yes. Well, The women was supposedly seen leaving the hospital that same day with a newborn. To be specific, a BLOND newborn." He sat back and let it sink in, before he continued. "Only a few days later, the women quite her job over the phone. Nobody has had record of this women since." He finished.

"Is that all you know?" Sam asked, knowing that she will need more information to find answers. It would probably take more information just to convince Freddie that she's not crazy.

suddenly, a realization hit Sam. She still hadn't told Freddie about- she groaned out load. this case was defiantly not going to be solved easily.


	5. Chapter 5

**chapter 5**

The car ride home was silent. Sam had to find a way to convince Freddie that this was for real, that their daughter had not died. That she was out there somewhere, waiting for them to find her and bring her home. _I have to tell him._ She thought, B_ut if I told him, he would think that it would make me forget that there's a chance to find her. I can't tell him._ she sat back in her seat and closed her eyes.

Freddie reached out and squeezed her shoulder. "Sam, I want her to be with us too. But we both know its not possible. We both need to move on." Sam was shocked.

"MOVE ON? MOVE ON? YOU THINK THAT I CAN JUST MOVE ON? YOU MAY HAVE BEEN HER FATHER FREDDIE, BUT YOU DIDN'T CARRY HER AROUND, YOU DIDN'T FEEL HER MOVE AND GROW INSIDE YOU." she screamed, tears spilling down her cheeks.

"Sam no, I didn't mean it like that, I know that you can't just forget. but it's been five years or crying out loud!" he said, his voice raising only slightly. He pulled the car into the parking lot of their apartment building and opened his door, looking over his shoulder at Sam. "Five years Sam." was all he said before he got out and slammed to door shut.

The couple walked through their lobby towards the elevator. "FREDDIE WAIT!" Sam called after him. She trailed behind Freddie, and stepped into the elevator.

"Can we just, not talk about this anymore?" Freddie asked, leaning against the elevator walls, his eyes closed.

"We can't just forget Freddie, its not like she was a goldfish or a hamster. She was-is our baby." She stepped out of the Elevator and looking back at Freddie said, "And I will get her back." she turned down the hall and opened their apartment door.

Later that night, things seemed to calm down. Sam and Freddie were cuddled together watching a movie, when Freddie looked down at his wife and said, "By the way, what were you going to tell me earlier?" Sam froze.

"N-nothing." she stammered, hoping that he would drop it.

"OK." he shrugged and looked back up at the TV. Sam couldn't hold it in anymore. She looked at Freddie and blurted,

"I'm pregnant." she smiled guiltily at Freddie, who looked back at her in shock.

"Y-y-your p-pre-and I-I'm the-" Freddie stammered. Sam reached up and put her hand over his mouth.

"Yup." was all she said. she slowly got up and stretched. "Boy, I'm tired." she yawned.

"Sam this is great, this is better than great!" he threw his arms around his wife and swung her around. setting her down again, leaned in and kissed her roughly. "How long have you known?" He asked.

"um, maybe a week or so..." she said, looking at her feet. Freddie reached out and made her look at him.

"Sam, what's wrong baby?" He asked, his voice thick with concern.

"I don't know Freddie, I-I just don't know.

Miles away, A dark haired women with Dark eyes sat pulling a brush through the beautiful blond hair of the small girl in front of her. "You've got a big day tomorrow don't you?" She smiled down at the girl.

"Yeah mommy, I'm going to kindergarten!" she exclaimed, her smile revealing the gap in her teeth where she had lost her first tooth.

"That's right you are! now baby, its time to go to bed." The women stood up and lifted her daughter, carrying her down the small hallway and into the little girls bedroom. "Goodnight baby, remember what mommy told you?" she asked, leaning down to kiss the girls blond curls.

"Don't talk to anybody, or go with anybody. Even if they say they know you." the girl said, rubbing her tired eyes. the woman smiled.

"That's perfect."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The next morning, Freddie rolled over and reached out for Sam. The bed next to him was empty. His eyes flew open, as he sat up and quickly ran out of their bedroom into the hall. The bathroom light was on, and he could faintly hear noise through the cracked door. "Sam, sweetie are you alright?" Freddie called, knocking on the door. A muffled reply came back at him through the door,

"Don't come in here." hearing this, Freddie immediatly threw open the door only to see Sam, with her head in the toilet wretching violently. quickly, he got down next to her and grabbed her hair. For several minutes, he sat next to his wife, gently soothing her until she picked herself up, and wiped her sleeve over her mouth.

"Are you ok?" He asked, as Sam leaned over the sink and spit green tinted mouth wash into it.

"Stupid morning sickness." she mumbled, walking out of the bathroom. Freddie quickly ran after her,

"Want me to make breakfast?" He asked her gently

"Not after that last time." she chuckled, pushing past her husband into the kitchen.

"Oh sure, start one small fire and I'm never trusted with cooking utensils again!" he called, throwing himself onto their small sofa.

"more like huge fire, do you not remember how far that sucker spread?" Sam laughed back, setting a carton of eggs on the counter.

"I honestly didn't know that those curtains were so flamable!" He defended, throwing his hands up.

They ate in silence for a while, Freddie finally broke the silence. "Did you go to the docters yet?"

"No, I did make an appointment for friday though." She answered, taking a bite out of her toast. Suddenly, she sprang up and raced for the bathroom. Freddie sighed and got up to follow her,

_Its going to be a long nine more months._ He thought.

"Now, baby you remember everything Mommy's told you?" The dark haired women asked her daughter, smoothing out her blond hair.

"Yup mommy, I remember." The little girl giggled. She never understood why her mommy was so afraid of people. when ever anybody came to the door, she had to sit in her room until she was told to come out. She was never aloud to play with the neighbors outside, or be seen when her mother had company.

"Well alright then, lets go honey pie." The woman said, wrapping her hand around the girl's smaller one. together, the two walked hand in hand through the heavy glass doors into the brightly light school. When they arrived at the girl's class room, She crouched so that she could look into the girl's eyes. "Remember what I told you. Momma loves you baby." she said, tears brimming in her eyes as she leaned in to kiss the girl's head.

Sam has been in the bathroom for five minutes throwing up everything she had left. "How is-there-anything left?" Sam yelled, between vomit. Freddie felt helpless knowing there was nothing he could do to make his precious wife feel better.

"It's ok baby, I'm sure you'll feel better in a little bit." he soothed, rubbing Sam's back as she leaned over the bowl.

"Thats what you think benson!" she exclaimed, standing up.

"Why don't go lay down, I'll clean up breakfast." Freddie said, leading Sam into their living room.

Freddie finished cleaning their breakfast dishes, when the phone rang. He answered it quickly so it didn't wake up Sam.

"Hello?" he asked. In the background he could hear something crash, and the fimilar voice that could only belong to Oliver Cambridge.

"FIDDLESTICKS!" The man cried, before remembering that the phone was on. "Hello?" he asked.

"Umm..." Freddie replied.

"Yes, can I help you?" Cambridge asked confused.

"Um, sir you called here." Freddie said, slightly irritated.

"Oh right, right. Is this Freddie Benson?" The man asked.

"Yes this is Freddie, what do you want?" Freddie asked, running his hand through his brown hair, and looking back at Sam, who stirred in her sleep.

"Good, Freddie I thought you would like to know that I have some more information on your case." He said quietly, looking absently over his shoulder.

"Listen sir, I apprisiate your trying to help Sam, but there is no way-" Freddie was cut off by a loud crash.

"FIDDLESTICKS!" Cambridge shouted, "Freddie I know you don't believe it, but I am sure-more imortantly Sam is sure there is a case here. Meet me tommorrow at noon." There was another crash, before the line went dead. Freddie sighed and hung up the phone before walking into the livingroom. He sat down next to Sam, and thought. He wanted to believe that his Daughter was out there somewhere. That she hadn't died for no reason, But as hard as he tried, he couldn't make himself believe. He had let go five years ago, he had mourned and so had Sam. They had spent five years trying to get passed what happened, they had finally gotten to a point where they weren't constently reminded of their loss. Now Sam had to go and do this, make herself believe this crazy idea.

Suddenly, Sam stirred and opened her eyes. "Hey." she said groggily, rubbing her eyes.

"Hey baby, feeling better?" Freddie asked, rubbing Sam's leg gently.

"A lot better." Sam answer, sitting up. "What are you doing?"

"Just thinking." He answered flatly, looking over at Sam.

"Freddie, I know you think that I'm crazy for believing that our baby is out there." She said, taking Freddie's hand gently.

"I don't want to talk about it." He said, getting up and walking towards their small bedroom.

"We have to talk about it Freddie, because with or with out you, I'm going to try. I will find her." Sam said, Sitting on the bed.

"Sam-" He started.

"No Freddie." she interupted, "I have to do this. Those docters couldn't tell us anything. There was no closure. Maybe this can be our closure, Even if we do find out that she is gone, that she isn't coming back. This can help." Sam looked up at Freddie. "Don't you want to know what happened? Why we didn't get to even hold her?" Tears pooled in her eyes, as she looked into her husband's eyes.

"Sam, what about her funeral? You don't remember that?" Freddie realized, this is what is keeping him from believing. He had watched them lower the casket, he had stood up and talked about how they never officially met their daughter, but she already had a place in their hearts, she was already part of their family.

"Yeah I remember, but do you remember how we never saw her? the casket was already closed when we got there? they never let us hold her? how do you know that we buried an empty casket? that someone faked the whole thing?" Sam said.

"Be reasonable Sam, why would anyone go through so much trouble?" Freddie asked, holding Sam's hand.

"That's what I'm going to find out. after we get our baby back, I'm going to wring the answer's out of the no good-"

"Sam, listen to me. what about this baby right now? are we just going to forget them, so you can chase an invisible dream? He said, putting his hand over Sam's flat stomach.

"Of course I'm not going to forget him, but he won't be here for nine months. Who knows where we'll be by then." Sam said, waving her free hand at Freddie.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: YAY! another update! ok, so this is the last time the story will be updated randomly. starting with chapter 8, updates WILL BE ON FRIDAY unless otherwise stated. thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers, so far there have been no haters! (not to jinx anything!*knocks on wood*) also starting in chapter 8 or possibly 9, something BIG is going to happen! ok, that's all I'm going to say, read on!**

**previously:**

_Sam has a rough morning, and Freddie gets a call from Oliver Cambridge who informs him of new information that has been uncovered. The mystery women also returns again, and it is learned that she is very cautious as to who the little girl is around._

chapter 7

The next day, Sam and Freddie walked into the office of Oliver B. Cambell for the second time. "I still don't see how this guy can help us." He whispered to Sam. The Man was no where to be seen, so Sam had sat on the old sofa, while Freddie prefered to stand. The office was no better now than it had only a few days ago, though it does seem that the desk has been cleaned a bit.

"I told you Freddie, he's a detective. he works undercover to find unanswered questions for people like us." Sam stated, looking around the cramped office. "Carly would have had a heart attack in here." Sam smiled at the memory of her clauserphobic friend. "Sam, don't bring her up to, one mystery at a time." Freddie pleaded, though he couldn't help but laugh at thought of Carly freaking out in their simulation space pod. those years seemed so far away compared to what they are facing now.

The two turned at the sound of the office door opening. "Their here? are you-oh there you are!" the man said, walking in, making the office feel even smaller. "You said you had more information for us?" Sam asked eagerly, pulling herself off the dusty couch to stand next to Freddie. "Well, yes I do have more information," He began, "But I need to make sure that you both are confident that we have a case." Sam and Oliver both turned and looked at Freddie. "Well I-" Freddie started, looking at the carpet.  
>"Please Freddie, this is important to me. it should be to you too. Just please." Sam pleaded, tears forming in her eyes.<br>"Fine." Freddie said plainly, thinking he'd anything to help Sam get over this fantasy.  
>"Ok then, since we're all on the same page I can tell you what more I've uncovered." the Man stated. "I have here, some files that may be of some use in the case." He went on, pulling a stack of manila envelopes. "First, I've done some research on our prime suspect. Now, I haven't learned their name at this point, and we don't know if she is or is not involved directly with this case. A few years back, right around the time your baby was born, she is reported to have had a baby, a little girl." Cambridge sat back, rereading over the paper in his hands. "It is also stated that soon after the birth, maybe a month or two, the baby died of an unknown cause. We believe that this women, distraught at the loss of her own child, plotted to get a child of her own." He paused to open another envalope. "like I said, this is what are sources have dug up. We don't know if this is or is not related to your cause. We do know for certain that there is a record of a birth, and a death of a child under the age of one year of age." He looked up.<br>"So, how does this fit in with us? She just happened to be attracted to our baby out of all of them?" Freddie asked, leaning back in his own chair  
>"Well, we don't think this is a random act. We believe the only way to pull off a kidnapping like this would be to be close to the parents themselfs." The man answered. "Did any of your friends or relitives-" he was cut off.<br>"My sister melanie." Sam interupted, looking terrified at Freddie. "Remember, like a month or two before, she came over in the middle of the night crying. She told me she woke up to feed the baby, but when she went to check on her-" Sam gasped.  
>"the baby wasn't breathing." Freddie finished. "But melanie doesn't have dark hair, plus she came over all the time after that." Sam said, sighing in relief.<br>"So that rules her out." Cambridge said, "Anybody else?" "Not that I can think of." Sam said. "What about-" she looked at Freddie. '  
>"No sam, thats crazy. she would never-" Freddie looked back at cambridge.<br>"Our friend Carly Shay. She dissapeared five years ago, just after we lost Charlotte. nobody has heard from her since." Freddie stated, thinking back to that day. "She fit your description, and she was there when the baby was born." Freddie continued. "But she never lost a baby, or was ever a nurse." He finished. "Like I said, not all of it is complete fact. its like a puzzle, some pieces are put where they look like they go, but end up in a completly different spot." Cambridge concluded, looking over a yellow tinted paper at the Frazzled man.  
>"Sam, do you honestly think <em>CARLY<em> of all people took our baby?" Freddie was still having a hard time believing any of this.  
>"Well, it does seem to fit. She was there that day. She fits the description. She disapeared like, right after." Sam said, not wanting to believe it herself. Carly was her best friend, her other half. she was her escape when she couldn't be at her own house, when things got too bad. The couple just looked at each other.<p>

**next time:**

_"Freddie, do you want a boy or a girl?" She asked suddenly, looking up at her husband. "A boy or girl what?" he asked, "Oh the baby, I guess it doesn't matter as long it's healthy." He asked, looking away from Sam._  
><em>"Come on, you have to want one over the other!" Sam stated, wriggling out of Freddie's arms. "I for one, want a boy." Sam said, her hand placed gently over her slightly growing belly.<em>  
><em>"Fine, a boy I guess." Freddie said, looking over at Sam in anoyance. He really did not feel like talking about babies at that moment.<em>  
><em>"Why do you want a boy?" He felt intriged to ask. "I don't know, I mean we already have a girl. and I'm sure by the time this one gets here, she'll be back with us." Sam said, grinning at Freddie, "Why do you want a boy?" <em>  
><em>"Same as you I guess, I mean the other two were girls-" He stopped ubruptly at what he had said. They never talked about the first baby they lost<em>.

**A/N: how was that? remember, the next chapter is going to be BIG! but, its gonna have to wait until friday! (mainly because, um... the next chapter isn't quite done... YET!)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: HEY ALL! I've got the next chapter all set for you, and its a long one! with over 4,000 words! this chapter is going to go back to before the events at the begining of the story, back to when Sam and Freddie where just out of high school. As i said before, something big is going to happen somewhere in this chapter! oh yeah, one more thing before you can get on with the story. I AM LIKE THE BIGGEST IDIOT RIGHT NOW! If you remember back to the first chapter, I mentioned how I deleted the first version of the story and couldn't remember the name of the person who picked this title? Well, I found it! I just went through my fanfic emails, and found the review alert! The person who gave me the idea was... **

**Annierocket! thanks for your suggestions! **

**ok, so with out further delay, here's the story!**

_previously_

Sam and Freddie pay another visit to Oliver Cambridge, and Carly is finally named a suspect in the disappearance of baby Charlotte.

chapter 8

Freddie and Sam walked out of the office in silence. neither spoke until they got into the car. "So, you really think

this has anything to do with Carly?" Sam asked, buckling her seat belt. She had noticed earlier that she already

appeared to be getting a slight baby bump, and was glad tommorrow they were going to their first docters appointment.  
>"I don't know Sam. I just don't know." Freddie said, not taking his eyes off of the road. "At least its a lead." Sam<p>

said, twirling a piece of blond hair around her finger. "Yeah, a lead." Freddie mumbled, still not wanting to believe

any of it. "It wasn't possible", he thought, "this is all ridiculous."

The couple finally got home, and settled on the couch. Sam was nestled in Freddie muscular arms, abesently

rubbing her bump. "Freddie, do you want a boy or a girl?" She asked suddenly, looking up at her husband. "A

boy or girl what?" he asked, "Oh thebaby, guess it doesn't matter as long it's healthy." He asked, looking away from Sam.  
>"Come on, you have to want one over the other!" Sam stated, wriggling out of Freddie's arms. "I for one, want a<p>

boy." Sam said, her hand placed gently over her slightly growing belly

"Fine, a boy I guess." Freddie said, looking over at Sam in anoyance. He really did not feel like talking about

babies at that moment.

"Why do you want a boy?" He felt intriged to ask. "I don't know, I mean we already have a girl. and I'm sure by

the time this one gets here, she'll be back with us." Sam said, grinning at Freddie, "Why do you want a boy?"

"Same as you I guess, I mean the other two were girls-" He stopped abruptly at what he had said. They never

talked about the first baby they lost. "sorry." he said quietly, avoiding Sam's gaze. "Why are you sorry? its not like its your fault or anything." Sam said absently.

* * *

><p><em>Charlotte was not first baby Sam and Freddie had expected, and she was not the first child they had lost. It had <em>

_been nearing the end of their senior year, either in late April or early May and Sam and Freddie had been broken up for _

_two solid weeks, a record in their long, rocky relationship. As usual Sam had sworn that she didn't need Freddie, that _

_she didn't even miss him. Finally, one night when harsh storms poured down on seattle, Freddie was home alone. His _

_mom had been out of town at some parenting meeting even though her only child was eighteen years old, and her _

_"Parenting" days were long behind the her. He couldn't remember exactly what he was doing that night, only that he _

_had wandered out of the comfort of his room, that had long since been transformed from galaxy wars nerds, to a dark_

_man cave. He was rummaging through the fridge, gathering various foods when he heard the knock. He had grown up_

_with the same people coming in and out of the apartment, and knew each and every knock. This knock however, the_

_befudled tech-wizard did not recognize. it was soft, almost completly unheard over the raging storm, yet with a _

_determained force. A force that could undoubtly break the door in if needed. He piled his various foods onto the small _

_counter, and moved slowly towards the door. "W-Who's there?" he cautiously asked, pressing his ear to the door._

_Suddenly he felt small again, afraid of every little sound outside the walls of the apartment. He let out a breath that _

_he had been unawarly holding in when Sam's voice answered. "Freddie, open the door. please." the voice answered. _

_The voice sounded small and weak, so unlike the Sam he knew that at first he wasn't sure it really was her. He _

_cautiously opened the door, and looked out to see the familier face of Sam, soaked with rain and apparently shivering _

_harshly. "Sam, are you crazy? get in here!" he said in a loud whisper, throwing open the door and dragging the blond _

_haired girl inside. They stood in the doorway awkardly for a moment, before Freddie finally asked, "Why are you here?" _

_under normal circumstance's, he would of thought she was here to get back togther with him. Considering it was _

_almost 11:00 at night, and the weather outside was as bad as it was, this must have been something more_

_important. "She kicked me out." Sam replied, tear's threatning to spill down her face. Freddie sighed in relief. Of all the_

_thing's Sam had reviled to Freddie about her homelife, this was nowhere near the worst. Still, something seemed out_

_of place here. Sam would never act so weak at something that simple, and she would definatly never cry over it._

_"Sam, is that all that happened?" Freddie asked, looking into her tearstained eyes. "No." Her answer was barley_

_audible. Freddie's eyes bugged when Sam pushed back her shirt sleeve to reveal several stained bandages, carlessly_

_wrapped around her arm. "She attacked you?" he said, more as a statment than a question. "Yeah, kind of." Sam_

_replied, pulling her sleeve down, once again covering the harsh bandages. "Why did she do it Sam? Was she drunk _

_again?" Freddie asked, remebering the last time Sam had gotten kicked out of her house._

_"Just drop it. It doesn't matter why she did it, she just did." Sam stated, pushing past Freddie and walking towards his_

_bedroom. "Can I just stay here tonight?" She asked, turning towards Freddie._

_"Yeah no problem, My mom's going to be gone all week so-" Sam stopped him. "I'll be gone tommorrow. If I can't go_

_home, I'll stay with Carly or something." Sam stated, leaving Freddie standing in the livingroom._

_`"Freddie, these are too big!" Sam cried, walking out of the bathroom, wearing an old T-shirt and pajama pant's that_

_had once belonged Freddie. "Sorry, its the best I've got, unless you want something from my mom's room." He _

_replied, laying on his bed. "I am NOT wearing anything from crazy, no thank you." Sam stated, shuffling over to _

_Freddie. "Thanks for letting me stay her Fredweird." Sam said, laying next to Freddie._

_"So, are we like, together again?" Freddie asked, looking at Sam. "I guess. Do you even remember why we broke up?" _

_Sam asked, looking up at the ceiling. "No, do you?" Freddie replied, his eyes never leaving Sam's face. Sam laughed, _

_"Not a clue." She Suddenly leaned over and kissed Freddie. He was shocked for a second, before rolling over and deepening the kiss._

***insert completly inappropriate love scene here***

_After several weeks, Sam had moved across the hall with Carly and Spencer. She woke one morining to the smell of_

_bacon frying downstairs. She groggily stood up and walked slowly down the stairs, the smell getting stronger with_

_each step. Suddenly, she felt the world spin in front of her. Not wishing to tumble down the stairs, she gripped the_

_railing and stepped cautiously down the stairs. "Morning sunshine!" Carly called, seeing Sam walk into the kitchen. _

_"Mor-" She was suddenly hit with a wave of nausea. turning away, she ran towards the bathroom. She almost made_

_it, but ended up throwing up last nights dinner in the middle of the hallway. She suddenly felt the world spin again,_

_and a crash of darkness hit her. "SAM!" Carly cried, running after her friend. She stopped short at the sight of Sam, _

_unconsious on the floor. "SPENCER!" Carly screamed, leaning over Sam, shaking her furiously. "What time is it?"_

_Spencer asked, tiredly opening his bedroom._

_"SPENCER WAKE UP! SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH SAM!" Carly screamed at her groggy brother._

_"OK first, you need to calm down. Screaming at me will help nothing." Spencer said, stepping carfully over the mess._

_"DON'T JUST STAND THERE! GO CALL 9-1-1!" Carly screeched, just as Sam opened her eyes, blinking in confusion._

_"W-Where am I" She asked, rubbing her eyes and sitting up. "OH MY GOD SAM! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" Carly_

_screamed, making Sam wince. "Geez girl, calm down. I'm not dead, just a little dizzy." Sam stated, slowly standing on _

_her feet. Her eyes dropped to the mess on the once grey carpet. "Dang it, hold on I'll clean that up." Sam said, walking _

_past Carly into the livingroom._

_"No, YOU go lay down on the couch, I'll clean it up." Carly said, pushing Sam towards the sofa._

_"N-no, I'm fine-" Sam stated, tiredly fell onto the couch, instantly falling back to sleep._

_"Sam, Sam! WAKE UP!" She was startled out of her sleep by the sound of someone shouting her name. "C-Carly?" _

_Sam called, her eyes ajusting to the brightness of hospital lights. she blinked a few times, and was startled by an _

_unfamiler man standing over her. "W-what? where am I? who are you?" Sam questioned, looking behind her at the _

_familer apartment. "Sam, this is Dr. Crane, he's here to make sure your ok." Carly stated soothingly, sitting in a chair_

_next to the bed._

_"How did I get here?" Sam questioned, racking her brain for memory of the trip._

_"I had Spencer drive us. Sam, there is something wrong with you." Carly claimed, glaring at her stubborn friend._

_"Carly, I told you I was fine. I don't need a docter." Sam said, slapping away the docter's hand as he tried to put a_

_thermometer in her mouth. "Sam, your not fine. people who are fine don't throw up in the middle of the hallway, then_

_pass out for hours." Carly stated in a very Carly-like matter. "what-ever. but I'm telling you, there is NOTHING wrong_

_with me." The blond said flatly, crossing her arms._

_"Sam is right Carly. there is nothing wrong with her." The docter said, looking up from his medical bag, "Her and the _

_baby are perfectly fine." He stopped and looked at Sam. "See! I told you, me and the-" Sam stopped, "T-the-what _

_baby?" Sam asked, glaring at the docter harshly. "Sam, your pregnant." The docter stated calmly. "No, no I can't be!_

_How do you even know?" Sam cried, tears brimmming in her eyes._

_"Well, lets start from when you came in shall we?" The docter stated, looking over his clip board at Sam._

_"What-ever." Sam said simply. "You woke up when Spencer carried you in." Carly started, nodding for the docter to _

_take it from there._  
><em>"I was told that you fought against Spencer, almost making him drop you. a bunch of nurses had to restrain you, and<em>

_eventually had to use sedation," He paused. "That is why you can't remember coming in. Now, while you were under_

_sedation we ran several tests."_

_"What kind of tests?" Sam asked, concerned about what other kinds of things the docters might have found. "The _

_usual, we checked for common viruses all in which came back clear. We just couldn't figure out what was wrong." The_

_docter looked over at Carly who said, "I called Freddie to see if he had any idea what was wrong." Carly said, picking at_

_a loose string on her shirt sleeve._

_"What did he tell you?" Sam asked, glaring at the ceiling. Carly stiffened. "Ummm..." She leaned over and whispered to _

_Sam, who's eyes glazed over in anger._

_"He told you?" Was all she could say, as she rolled her eyes down to the floor._

_"Yeah, and I told the docter. He ran some blood tests, and they-" she started._

_"Came out positive." Sam finished, looking over at the docter, who nodded his head__._

_"And that's exactly what happened Samantha." The docter claimed, writing something on his clip board. "Now that has_

_been cleared up, we need to go over the options." The docter told her, standing up. "And, I would like to do that in_

_private ok?" He said, nodding towards Carly. "Oh, yeah yeah I'll just-" She started, scurrying out of the room._

_As soon as the door closed, Sam turned towards the doctor. "Before you say anything, I will not kill my child. That is_

_definatly out." Sam claimed._

_"Ok then, if your absolutly sure then we need to get you the proper vitamins. there is also Adoption." He said, not_

_looking at Sam. "I don't know about that, I'll have to talk to Freddie first." Sam said, jumping off of the bed. "Be carful_

_Samantha." The docter exclaimed, shocked that She would risk harming herself of the child. "Its SAM, got it?" She_

_stated, glaring at the wall behind the doctor. "Ok Sam, just be carful ok? you don't want to risk falling, or hurting_

_yourself." He said, irratated. "Yeah, Yeah whatever. Can I leave now?" Sam asked, equally irratated._

_"Yes, just fill out this paper work and I can give you the vitamins you will need to take everyday." The docter said,_

_already dreading the time he would have to spend with the girl._

_"Carly, I'm going to go talk to Freddie. I'll be back later." Sam said, as the girl's and Spencer walked down the hall to_

_the apartment. "Yeah, that's probably a good idea. are you going to tell him?" Carly asked, unlocking the door._

_"Yeah, I'm going to tell him." Sam decided. "Hurry up and open the door! I've gotta pee!" Spencer cried, running into_

_the apartment, tossing the bags of groceries on the couch as he ran._

_"SPENCER!" Carly screamed, as Sam pulled the door closed._

_Before she could react, the door swung open revealing an exasperated Freddie. "Sam are you-" he couldn't even finish_

_the sentence. "Yeah, I am Freddie." Sam stated, refusing to look at him. "And before you say anything, I don't want_

_to abort it Freddie, but we can't raise a baby! we're barley out of high school!" Sam cried. Freddie wrapped his_

_muscular arms around her, soothing the troubled teen._

_"baby, you know we can do anything. if you seriously don't think you can handle it, we'll go for adoption. We could_

_even go for open adoption if you want." Freddie said, he himself knowing there was no possible way they could handle_

_a baby by themselves._

_before they knew it 5 months had passed, and Sam and Freddie found themselves looking for a couple to adopt their_

_baby. "The Carson's are the nicest by far." Sam said, leaning on Freddie and absently rubbing her baby bump. "I _

_agree, plus their willing for open adoption." Freddie said, putting an arm around Sam. "Ok, then do we call them?" Sam_

_asked absently. "I guess so, do you want to wait until tommorrow? We can talk to the agency first?" Freddie asked, unsure exactly what was happening._

_"Yeah, I guess we should its late now anyway." Sam said, yawning._

_The next day, Sam and Freddie made an appointment to meet with the adoption agent and the adopting couple. "This_

_is the greatest gift anyone could ever give us." Debbie Carson gushed, hugging Sam. The couple had arrived soon_

_after they got the call that they had been chosen. "You don't know how long we've been waiting." Her husband Harold_

_exclaimed, his eyes over filling with joy._

_another 2 months pass with Freddie and Sam becoming very close with the Carsons. The two families had decided on_

_an open adoption, allowing Sam and Freddie to visit with their child every couple of months. One morning, Sam woke_

_up with Sharp pains in her side. "CARLY!" The girl cried, clutching her belly, scared out of her mind. "What is it Sam?"_

_Carly asked tiredly, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "Something's wrong, call Freddie." Sam screamed, struggling to_

_stand. "Like the baby's coming wrong? Or you want more food wrong?" Carly asked, running for the phone. "Like baby_

_wrong! this can't be happening!" Sam screeched, worried out of her mind. She knew that she shouldn't be going into_

_labor yet, its only been seven months! "FREDDIE! YOU NEED TO COME OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" Carly screamed into_

_the phone, "I DON'T CARE IF YOU JUST WOKE UP! SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH THE BABY YOU NUB!" Carly ranted,_

_worrying out of her mind. "WHAT?" Freddie screamed, running into the room, the phone still pressed to his ear. "Sam,_

_sweetie whats wrong?" Freddie asked, soothing Sam, who was sobbing violently. "Something's not right Freddie, the_

_baby hardly moved last night and not at all today." Sam cried, as another wave of intense pain caused her to fall_

_foward onto the bed. "Carly, call the hospital. Tell them to get here in two minutes, or I'm driving her myself!" Freddie_

_screamed, as Carly ran out into the hall. "It'll be ok Sam." Freddie soothed, rubbing his hand over the her blond hair._

_The ambulance arrived in record time, The parametics rushing to Sam's side. "Don't worry ma'am, everything is going_

_to be ok." One said, helping Sam onto a stretcher. "Just relax." The two men, along with Carly and Freddie pushed the_

_stretcher through the emergency room door. "I'm sorry, only staff aloud in here." The registered nurse with a nasily_

_voice said. "I have to go with her, she's having my kid." Freddie said exasperated. "Sir, calm down. Only staff are_

_aloud in here." The woman said, refusing to budge on the matter._

_"It'll be ok Freddie. We'll probably be able to see Sam after they fix what ever's wrong ok?" Carly said, leading him to a_

_row of chairs. Suddenly, Debbie and Harold Carson ran through the door. "Whats wrong? Spencer called and told us to_

_meet you guys here." Debbie cried, rushiing towards Freddie. "We don't know whats wrong. The nurse won't let go in_

_with her." Freddie said, running his hand through his brown hair._

_an hour later, The doors to one of the rooms opened and a docter dressed in blue scrubs ran out. "You guys can go in_

_now." The docter said to The frantic group. "One at a time please." She added before walking away. "Wait!" Freddie_

_called after her. "What happened?" He asked, afraid to go in the room. He knew the answer before the docter even_

_said it._

_"I'm sorry, We tried everything we could. We couldn't save her." The docter said, looking like she was going to break_

_down herself._

_Freddie ran into the small room, where Sam lay in a bed sobbing softly. "Sam!" He said, running to her side. "I _

_thought-" Freddie started, noticing something was off about the way the girl looked. "What happened?" He asked__,_

_trying to get Sam to look at him. "It was a girl Freddie. We had a little girl." Sam said, turning over to look at Freddie._

_"Sam thats great, where is she?" he asked, looking around the tiny room. "She's gone Freddie. They said it happened_

_late last night." Sam sobbed. Tears ran down Freddie's face as he slowly stalked out of the room to the awaiting_

_group. As soon as he opened the door, Everyone stood up. "What happened? Is everything right?" Carly asked, worry_

_building on her face. "Not really, no." Freddie started, unsure what to say to the people. "Sam's fine." an audible sigh_

_of relief was heard. "But the baby isn't." Freddie finished, fresh tears running down his face._

_"The baby is-" Debbie asked, relization hitting her hard. "Oh Freddie, I'm so sorry." She cried, pulling Freddie into a _

_hug._

* * *

><p>The couple were pulled out of their thoughts by a knock at the door. "I'll get it." Sam said, pulling herself off of<p>

the couch. The knock sounded again, much more forcful this time. "Hold it I'm coming!" Sam yelled, pulling the

door open. She gasped, there standing in the doorway was someone she never expected to see again.

"Carly?"

**A/N: (insert evil laugh here) CLIFFHANGER! sorry guys, but I'll have to leave it right there until next week, with no preview because well... chapter nine is still in my head! but be comforted by the fact that it will be updated on FRIDAY!**

***insert fading evil laugh here***


	9. authors note

***IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ***

**Ok, I wanted to do this before Friday. I am so sorry, but I have to put "ilose everything" on hold for a while. I know you don't want to hear my lame excuses, but I am swamped with stuff. Don't fret though, you have my word the next chapter will be up sometime after christmas, OR as soon as I have time to finish Chapter nine. Believe me, this is the last thing I want to do. **


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'M BACK! thank you to all of my readers so far! hopefully I've still got some readers after all of this wait! I am so super sorry for the long wait. I was so swamped with stuff that I had to get done, and then when all that was done, I got a mad case of writters block! (haha irony) ANYWAY... I swear I will not put this story on hold anymore, (unless its an emergancy) and every friday, there WILL BE AN UPDATE! now that this boring note is done, I'm sure your all dieing to read the story, so ON TO IT!**

_previously on: It is revealed that Sam and Freddie lost a baby before Charlotte, in tragic way. and a suprise visiter comes to visit._

* * *

><p><span>CHAPTER NINE<span>

She stood there in the door way, looking almost exactly as she did the day she disapeared. Sure, the years

had taken its toll on her slightly wrinkling face, her once shiny hair had lost a bit of its luster and had a few

new streaks of almost invisible grey, but this women at the door was undeniably Carly Shay.

"C-Carly?" Sam sputtered, at a loss for words.

"SAM!" Carly screeched, making the blond wince and instinctivly place a hand over her not so noticable

baby-bump.

"Carly." Sam stated, still trying to wrap her head around the shock of seeing her former friend. Suddenly, Carly

pulled Sam to her forcfully, and much Sam's dismay begain to sob histarically.

"Its been so long!" The darker haired girl cried, releasing her friend who signed in relief.

Suddenly, Freddie emerged behind Sam. "Who's at the-Oh my-" Freddie gasped, as Carly pulled him in too for a

strong bear-hug. "OH MY GOD FREDDIE!" Carly screeched, scaring the man silly. "hey, long time no see." Freddie

said simply, gently putting a hand to his ear when she finally released him. "I know its been forever!" Carly said,

still talking at an akwardly loud volume. "What are you doing here?" Sam asked, trying not to sound to harsh.

How could she not though? This was the girl who disapeared with no trace. She left her best friends at the

worst possible time, and now suddenly comes around again. How was this possible? "What? A girl can't just

drop in on her best friends who she hasn't seen in like, forever?" Carly laughed.

_How could she be so relaxed? like she was on vacation for the last five years, while the whole world was trying_

_to find her? While everyone was assuming she was dead. deadwas what everyone thought. that's what_

_Sam thought. Her best friend was dead. stolen away by some mysterious stranger._

. that "Why don't you come in?" Freddie asked, pulling Sam out of her thoughts. He wrapped an arm around his

wife, and walked her towards their living room. Carly followed behind, "Come on Emma." Carly said motioning to

someone outside the door. "Emma?" Sam asked, wriggiling away from Freddie. A small five year old appeared in

the doorway. "Mommy?" The little girl said, looking up and wrapped her tiny hand around Carly's. Sam and

Freddie were absolutly gobsmacked. Both simolataniously Simultaneous looked from Carly to the little girl and

back at each other. The little girl had dirty blond hair, and deep chocolate brown eyes. She was holding clutching

an old teddy bear in a green t-shirt in her arm. What shocked them the most though, was the complete lack of

resemblence to her mother. "Emma, say hello to Sam and Freddie. These are mommy's old Friends." Carly cooed,

nudging the little girl towards the shocked couple. "Sam, Freddie, This is my daughter Emma." Carly started,

"She's a little bit shy."

"Hewo." Emma said shyly, looking at the carpet. She suddenly turned towards Carly. "I'm hungry." She

whispered. "Emma, you just ate." Carly whispered back, a smile plastered to her face.

"But that was foreber ago." Emma whined, pulling on her mother's hand. "Pwease I'm stwarving!" She cried,

rubbing her hands over her belly for dramatic effect. "Alright, Mommy will get you inside-out-burger on the way

home." Carly sighed. "you should see the appitite on this kid, I just can't keep her full!" Carly laughed. "I think

there's some crackers in mommy's bag if your that hungry." Carly reached into her purse and handed a baggy of

crackers to the child, who immediatly started shoveling them into her mouth. "Slow down, your going to choke

Emma!" Carly said, wiping soggy cracker crumbs off of the girl's shirt. "Well, we should be getting home, its a

long drive towards home. We just wanted to stop by and see how you guys were." Carly said, grabbing Sam for

another hug. "Let me give you my new number." Carly said, pulling a pen and a scrap of paper out of her purse.

"Call me sometime?" She asked Sam, handing her the number. "Why not?" Sam said flatly, stuffing the paper in

her pocket.

"Its great to see you guys again! we really need to catch up sometime. Someday when Emma's in school." Carly

smiled and looked down and the little girl. "She just started a few weeks ago. Before we know it she'll be

graduating." Carly started, trying to hold back tears. "Come on Emma." She said, pulling the little girl out in the

hall with her.

* * *

><p>"Well, that was a suprise." Freddie said, closing the door behind Carly and Emma and joining Sam on the couch.<p>

Sam stared blankly into space. "You ok Sam?" Freddie asked, his voice full of concern. "Yeah, just-just thinking."

Sam answered, leaning against Freddie's arm. "Either that kid got all of her looks from her father, or she's not

Carly's biological kid." Sam said, her eyes rolling up to the ceiling. "Thank God you see it too! I thought I was

going Crazy." Freddie said, Smiling at his beautiful wife.

"It just doesn't make any sense. Five years ago, she was still with Robert and there's no way that kid is his

either." Sam sighed, playing with a strand of her hair. "you don't think-" Sam gasped, her hand dropping down.

"Sam, no. That is impossible. Even if that was-why would she bring her back here?" Freddie said, trying to find a

logical reason to make Sam give up on her crazy scheme. "I know, its just-She's out there somewhere Freddie. I

can feel it." Sam said, a tear escaping down her cheek. "Its ok Sam, we're going to find our baby." He said

reassuringly to his wife.

* * *

><p>"Hurry up baby." The women said, pulling open the door to the local fast-food restaurant. "What do you want<p>

mommy to get you?" "Chweese bwurger." The little girl said, running ahead of the women. "Wait up a second

darling!" She said, running a hand through her dark hair, and catching up to the little girl. "Now, you know no to

run away from mommy." She scolded the girl, grabbing her small hand.

"Sworry." The girl said sheepishly, twirling a piece of blond hair around her tiny finger. The women smiled at the

girl, and hurried her towards the counter.

Welcome to inside-out-burger, what can I get for you?" The cashier said in an obviously fake cheery voice. "Um,

one small cheeseburger kidsmeal, with fries and a small fatshake." The women said, tighting her grip on the

girl's hand when she tried to pull away.

"Anything else?" The women said, her cheerful voice slipping just a bit. "Yeah, can I get a small salad and a diet

fatshake?" The women answered, pulling on the little girl's arm. "Sweety, you need to stay with momma OK?"

she was begining to get frustated with the little girl, who was continuing to pull away from her mother. "I want

to go over there." The girl whinned, stuggling to pull her hand out of her mother's grasp. "You can't go over

there. Do you want to go home right now?" The women said quickly, finally making the child stand still. "She just

can't stand still." She laughed at the cashier, who tried to mask her "I couldn't care less." face as she pushed a

tray full of food towards the women and the child walked towards a small booth at the back of the

restaurant. "Eat your food first." The women said when the little girl attempted to open the plastic toy that came

with her meal.

"Otay mommy." The little girl said, pulling the wrapping off of her cheeseburger. Her mother giggled as she

scarfed the burger down, and begain to shovel frys into her small mouth. "Slow down please, no need to eat so

fast!" She said quickly, pulling the frys away from the hungry child.

**A/N So, there's the next chapter! was it good? terrible? did it make you want to throw your computer across the room in total anger? (um, so I kind of hope you didn't do that... that would be bad) you can look foward to the next chapter hopefully next friday, or sooner. **


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: ok, first: I absolutly had to update this chaper now, why? because I just finished writting it, and I am super excited to have you guys read it. Now, I don't want to give to much away but, something shocking and a little sad happens. Some of you may hate me greatly and I'm ok with that (sort of...) but this had to be done to had suspence and such to the story. I also felt that I owe you guys another chapter after that unfairly long break that coincidnetly (spelling?) happened to be on a cliff-hanger. I swear this is the last random update. I know this has been said before, but I promise this time. next update will be friday. if its not, i hear by give you permission to yell, shout, and flame me as much you want. OK this authors note is over, and very very long...**

_preview:** Carly is back! Carly shay makes a suprise visit to the bensons, toting a blond five year old girl. The couple are shocked of course, and are left confused as to what this may bring to thier mystery. The mystery women takes her daughter to a fast food reastaurant, and we find out that she doesn't have a lot of patience of her little girl. **_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter ten<strong>

"And there's your baby." The doctor said, pointing at a small almost human shape on the monitor.

"There he is Freddie!" Sam gushed, looking lovingly at the screen, then down at her stomach, that was now had

a slightly visible bump.

They didn't officially know if their baby was a boy or a girl, but they often found them selfs saying "He" or "His"

when they talked about their baby, that it just felt more natural.

"That's our baby." Freddie said, amazed. Even though he had been through this twice before, it still amazed him

that this little thing that only looked like a blob, would in a matter of weeks actually be seen as a tiny person,

their baby.

"Would you guys like to hear the heart beat?" The doctor asked, though the answer was obvious. It was

standard procedure to ask if they wanted to hear it or not, as it could be to over whelming to both see and hear

it for the first time. "Of freaking course we want to hear the heart beat Katherine obvious!" Sam said, annoyed at

what should of been obvious to the doctor. "Its captain obvious." Freddie said, recieving a sharp punch from

Sam. She wasn't as nausious now, but Sam's moodiness was in full swing. Only this morning she had gone

through every emotion in the book, and some that couldn't even be described. "This is not the time to correct me

Fredjerk." Sam said through clenched teeth, unclenching her fist. The doctor walked back in the room followed by

a rather short nurse pulling a cart. "Should we come back later?" The doctor smiled, taking in the scene of Sam

seething at a shocked and frightened Freddie.

Suddenly Sam burst into tears. "Why would you say that?" She cried, her hands flying to her stomach. Freddie

sighed, and glanced nerviously at the nurse and doctor.

"Can we just get this over with?" Freddie said, then closed his eyes and smacked his forhead. Why did he just

say that? Sam bawled and unbawled her fists, glaring daggers at her husband. "You don't have to be here you

know. Why don't you just leave? I can take care of this baby by myself, this baby and Charlotte as soon as I find her, because apparently you don't care about her either!" Sam screamed, her saddness quickly replaced by pure

anger. "Sam, baby, you know that's not what I meant." Freddie panicked, Frightned by Sam's reaction. Had what

he said really been that bad? He just wanted the doctor to hurry up and let them hear the baby before Sam blew

again. "I'm sorry Sam, I didn't mean get it over with. I just want to hear the baby, don't you?" He asked,

sympathy dripping from his voice. Sam's reaction shocked him. She reached out and grabbed his hands, pulling

him down. She pressed her lips to his, "I love you Freddie, don't ever leave me alone." She said, releasing him. If

the mood swings didn't kill him, he would probably have a shock-attack. How can one person go from Happy to

sad, to pure anger, and back to happiness in less than half an hour? "Do you hear that?" The doctor smiled. They

had finally gotten Sam calmed down, thankfully without another burst of anger. "That's the heart." The doctor

looked over at the happy parents. Sam's eyes were filled with amazment, while Freddie's were slowly filling with

a mix of pride and tears.

"Our baby's heart." Sam said, trying to wrap her mind around the tiny sound. The doctor turned the machine off,

silencing the tiny sounds. Sam looked over at Freddie, a smile stuck to her face. "He's got a heartbeat." She said

happily. She put a hand lovingly on her bump. Freddie reached over and covered her hand with his. "He's so

much more real now." Freddie said proudly.

"When can we find out if he's really a he?" Sam asked, turning back to the doctor. Her instincts were all pointed

at boy, but the back of her mind was still pulling towards a girl. "We both want to know, right Freddie?" Sam

said, squeezing Freddie's hand sharply when he appeared to hesitate. "Well I kind of wanted to-" He started.

Sam stared dagger's at him, any previous happiness being over taken by more anger. "I mean, we so totally

both want to know, Why wouldn't we?" He chuckled nervously, not wanting to get on Sam's bad side. Again.

"Well, it depends on several things. we may be able to see at your next appointment, or the one after that if the

baby's in the right postition. Some, more stubborn babies won't be in the right spot until the last appointment.

I've seen several that were never willing to let us see. The parents had to wait until he was born, but boy was

that kid stubborn. The mother was in labor for a day in half and ended up having a C-section at the last minute."

The doctor chuckled. Freddie groaned and said,

"So in other words if this kid is anything like his mother, we're not going to get to know until he's born. And

Sam's going to kill me." Freddie said plainly, not looking forward to that day. It was inevitable that if this kid was

stubborn, as he more than likely will be, and Sam was going to be in labor for days, he was not going to get

through this unharmed. He groaned loudly, getting another glare from Sam. "Oh man up Benson. its not like you

have to get him out." Sam said irritated. How could she have married such a wimpy nub?

* * *

><p>The couple entered their apartment. "I'm going to take a nap." Sam announced, yawning. She reached up to kiss<p>

her husband before walking off to their bedroom. Freddie's eyes followed her until he could hear the door click

shut. He sighed in relief, it had been a long day and he didn't know how much longer he could have lasted with

Sam's constant changes in mood. He walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge when he heard a knock at

the door. "Now what?" He moaned, as he closed the fridge door and walked towards the apartment door. "What

are you doing here?" He asked angerly.

"You guys really don't want me around do you?" Carly looked shocked as her face crumpled in sadness. "I just-

just wanted to catch up with you guys. I-I mean its been so long-and Emma's in school so..." She trailed off, her

eyes trailing from Freddie's confused face to the carpet. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't bother. I-I'm sorry." She said,

sadness and confusion clear in her voice. Freddie sighed.

"Its ok, its just been a long day. Sam's asleep right now we just got home." Freddie said, "Do you-you wanna

come in?" He asked. "Sam's asleep? I don't want to wake her. anyway I have to get Lilly from school in a while."

She said. Freddie was confused. "Lilly?" He asked.

"huh?" Carly replied, looking up at Freddie. "what did you say?" Freddie asked, confusion filling his eyes. Her face

looked confused, then registered the words. "Emma. I said I have to pick up Emma from school." She said then

added quickly, "Lilly is her middle name. I call her that sometimes." She looked back down at the door, and said,

"I've gotta go, maybe we can find another time to catch up." Before Freddie could register, Carly turned and

walked hurrily down the hallway. "Odd." Freddie said, closing the door. He turned to see Sam standing behind

him.

"Whats odd? Who was at the door?" She questioned, her hands on her hips.

"Carly was here. She wanted to catch up." Freddie said quickly. The last thing he wanted was to set Sam off

again. Sam folded her arms over her chest. "Why didn't you let her in?" She said, eying Freddie. He was stuck,

what could he say that wouldn't get him a one way ticket to sleeping on the couch? "Well..." He started, unsure

of what to say. "Y-you were sleeping-and I didn't want to-to wake you." He said, hoping Sam wouldn't catch his

stammering. "Why are you so nervious?" She said. Darn.

Freddie snorted nerviously. "I-I'm not nervious. What makes you think that I'm nervious?" "Your hiding

something." Sam stated plainly, walking towards the kitchen. "Don't think I won't find out what it is." she called.

* * *

><p>Oliver Cambridge was sitting in his office that night, going through several folders of papers and documents that<p>

had been uncovered by his "Special sources".

"Nothing. Nothing. More nothing." He mumbled to himself. This case was going to definatly be a tough one to

crack. He through the papers he had been reviewing on his desk and stood up. he walked to the window and

looked out at the rain. "Just one break. I just need one break." He sighed, turning and walking back to his desk.

He through himself into the chair, making a pile of papers fly to the floor. "FIDDLESTICKS!" He cried, sliding his

chair back and reaching for his papers. Setting them on his desk, something caught his eyes. He picked up a

paper that had tumbled out of a folder. "Huh?" He sighed, reading over it. "Hello? Whats this?" He gasped. This

was exactly what he was looking for. This was the paper that would break the case. "I've got it!" He cried,

shaking the paper. Suddenly, his office door flew open. A dark haired young women strode into his office. "I'm

sorry ma'am, the office is closed. Can you come back tommorrrow?" He asked innosently. "I'm sorry. I don't think

this can wait." She walked up to his desk. Cambridge was confused, what could this women need that couldn't

wait? "What's so-" The women cut him off. She pulled something out of her coat. Cambridge gasped. "Y-You-

whats that for?" He asked frightened. "W-who are you?" He gasped as she pointed the object at him. "You nosy

fool. Sam and Freddie will NEVER find out what happened to their daughter." She said angrily. "It was you!" He

cried, pointing a finger at the women. "It was you all along."

"Maybe it was. Maybe it wasn't. Nobody will ever find out." She chuckled, pulling her finger back.

A bang filled the air. His shout was drowned out by the shot and the thunder outside. The women cackled and

walked over to Cambridge. "Here. You can have this." She said, placing the gun in his hand, which was growing

colder. "And I'll take these." She took the stack of paper's that he had previously been reading. She cackled

again and walked out of the room, leaving Cambridge slumped in his chair.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok, just take a second to relax and take that in... **

**Now, I'm pretty sure that I'm a terrible person right now, and someone is going to hate me for killing Cambridge, right when he found the missing puzzle piece. But like I said, I had to do it! He had it figured out! what would happen if the mystery was solve like right now? there wouldn't be a very good ending would there? If you have blame someone, you can blame Cambridge! he shouldn't have been so smart! I guess you can blame who ever this women is... yeah that works to. Then again, I wrote this. I wrote his death. so technically, I kind of pulled the trigger... OK BLAME ME! I DID IT! I AM A KILLER! OK, now that I feel nice and guilty, I'll leave you to review and consume what just happened...**

_UNTIL NEXT TIME..._

_peace, rainbows and unicorn kisses! (OK that was stupid...) um, bye._


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey ya'll! I'm back with another chapter just like I promised! Now, there are somethings that need to be said before you read the story. To make them more intersing, I'm going to write them in fairytale format. **

**_Once upon a time, there was this-um-princess named Writersblock1996 (what a great name!) One day, the princess became very sick. She was so sick, she couldn't go to school or do much of anything. Now, there was an upside to this though, because she couldn't do anything, she had lots of free time to write and write more chapter for her epic icarly story. But, lurking just around the corner in fanfic forest, was the big bad writersblock monster! One day, While the princess was out writing her story, the big bad monster walked up and he... poured a bucket of some sort on the princess! The princess was mad of course, but she went back to her story. Sadly though, her mind begain to wander. She couldn't come up with anything! She was so sad, she thought her life was over! BUT FEAR NOT FOR THE PRINCESS is currently fighting with the monster as we speak, throughing words and creativness right in that big bad dudes face! (Writers block monsters really hate that!) And soon, she shall have it banished from the forest!_ **

**Ok, that stories is over, thank goodness! So, if you got anything out of that, I've got writers block. (maybe I should change my pen name...) there's really nothing much for me to say except, keep your eyes open. there is a culprit HINT buried somewhere in this chapter! A word of advice: LOOK carfully at anything that might POP OUT from the rest of the story. **

* * *

><p>Chapter eleven<p>

* * *

><p>She knew she shouldn't have left the office early that night. Carol Johnson had worked for Oliver Cambridge for<p>

over ten years, and began to have the ability to sense when something was amiss with him or his office. Why

didn't she stay? She looked away as several police officers walked out of the office building, followed by two

parametics rolling the gurny that carted the body of her boss. It just didn't make sense, what motives could he

possibly have for killing himself? How did he even get his hands on a gun? Never in all the ten years that she

knew him, did she see Cambridge with a gun. She had walked into his office that morning frazzled. She was late

getting up that morning, and had to hurry to get to work. She opened his office door balancing his morning tea

in one hand, her coffie in the other and a new stack of papers from his latest case. " Mr. Cambridge I have

your-" She looked up and dropped everything she was holding. Cambridge was still in his desk-chair, his head

rolled backwards and his eyes wide open. In his hand was a small hand-gun. "M-mr. Cam-Cambridge?" She

stammered in a panick. She ran out of his office, and banged on several doors as she passed them. "SOMEBODY

CALL 9-1-1!" She screamed, charging into the lobby. She ignored the odd stares and murmers as she held back

tears and dialed the numbers she had hoped she would never have to use.

"9-1-1 what your emergancy?" the operator said. "MY BOSS IS DEAD!" Carol screamed into the phone, still trying

not to cry. "Honey, slow down! what happened?" The operator replied, knowing well enough who ever this was

wasn't going to calm down. "I-I walked into-to the office. He-He's dead!" She sobbed, switching the phone to

her other ear. "What is your location?" The operator said frantically, signaling someone to call an ambulance.

"Um, 5105 Chuckle street, its a big office building." She said, staring blankly out the window. "Alright, an

ambulance is on their way." The operator replied, "Do you need to stay on the phone?"

"N-No, I can hear the- the ambulance." She said, hanging up the phone.

She begain to register that people around her were still staring. "What are ya'll staring at? It like no one's ever

seen someone call 9-1-1 to report the death of their boss. Geez you people must live in a cave or something!"

She said calmly as the ambulance siran roared outside.

* * *

><p>Sam woke up to the smell of bacon cooking. Wait-it wasn't cooking. It was burning! She jumped out of the bed in<p>

a panic, instantly awake. "FREDDIE!" She called, running into the kitchen. "What the H-E double tooth picks do

you think your doing?" She yelled over the sound of the smoke alarm.

"I was making breakfast!" Freddie called back, waving a small towel over the alarm. "I turn away for two seconds

and the stupid stuff starts burning!" He cried, flapping the towel wildly. "Give me that thing!" Sam said beginning

to get frustrated. She grabbed the towel from Freddie and threw it on the counter. "You can't shut it off like

that! you've got to press the button." She said, her voice almost drowned out by the sound. "Get a chair!"

Freddie ran in out of the room, and came back dragging a chair. He pressed the button once, then twice. The

alarm still wouldn't go off. "Stop the stupid thing!" Sam screeched, covering her ears. "The baby really doesn't

like that sound!" She said, rubbing her belly. "Hand me the towel." He said, reaching down. He grabbed the

towel from Sam and covered the alarm with it. The noise stopped, leaving the room in silence. "Must have been

to much smoke. it wouldn't go off." Freddie said, stepping down from the chair. "Open a window would you?"

* * *

><p>"You are never touching anything in that kitchen again. Understand?" Sam said, glaring at Freddie as he<p>

attempted to salvage his bacon. "Don't even bother trying to save it. Its long gone." Sam said, her eyes shifting

to the burned remains. "Thats what you think. Look, there's a piece that not to bad." Freddie said, prying it off of

the pan. He put it in his mouth with a satisfied grin. Then, his face twisted into a look of disgust. Sam smiled,

"Hows it taste?" She giggled. "It-um, taste great!" He said, trying to smile and swallow the gross food. "I am a

fantastic cook!" He said through gritted teeth. "What ever." Sam stated, walking out of the room. "You finish

your 'breakfast', while Dylan and I watch TV." Sam laughed. "Naw, I'm full," He said sarcastically, dumping the

pan into the trash. "Wait, Dylan?" He walked into the livingroom and sat next to his wife. "The baby. I want to

call him Dylan." Sam said simply, switching on the TV. "When do you have to go back to work?" She changed the

subject. "As soon as the boss says I can." Freddie said. He was the producer of a TV show starring Amber Tait,

who apparently still hated him for "Upsetting her dog". When she learned that she would have to work with him,

she threw such a fit that they requested he not come back for a while. He wasn't fired but until they settled

somethings about her contract, they didn't want to risk her quitting in the middle of taping. So Freddie had to

stay far away from the studio.

The two settled together and watched the Tv. Suddenly, a picture of the office building that Oliver Cambridge

worked in flashed across the screen. "BREAKING NEWS TONIGHT, THE BODY A MAN IDENTIFIED AS OLIVER

BERTRAM CAMBRIDGE WAS DISCOVERED EARLIER THIS MORNING BY THE MAN'S SECRETARY. IT WAS FIRST

THOUGHT THAT IT WAS A CASE OF SUICIDE, INVESTIATORS LATER TAGGED IT AS A MURDER." The screen cut to a

police officer standing in front of the building. "We don't know all of the details, but we do know that this man

did not kill himself. the bullet wound appeared to have been recieved late last night. It was definatly NOT self

inflicted." The officer finished. The news women came back on screen, "MORE INFORMATION AS IT DEVELOPS. IN

OTHER NEWS POLICE MAKE AN ARREST IN THE HIT AND RUN OF A CHILD LAST SATURDAY, LOCAL NORA D-" Sam

turned the Tv off. "Cambridge is dead?" She whispered. "H-he was m-mur-murdered?" She could barly finish that

sentence before she felt that oh so familer urge to vomit. She ran to the bathroom and slammed the door.

Freddie was in shock. They were just there to see him a few days ago. How could he have died? Who could

have killed him? Did this have anything to do with-Freddie shook his head. That was ridiculous, why would

someone kill him because of their innocent case? "Wait Freddie, there is no case. Sam's just being Sam." He

thought to himself. Sam emerged from the bathroom and walked back to the couch. "Dang it. I thought this

nonsense was over!" She cried, leaning into Freddie. "It'll be over soon enough." Freddie said reasuringly. Sam

looked up.

"Yeah, it'll be worth it to see little dylan." Sam smiled, looking lovingly at her belly. "I can't believe Cambridge is

dead. Now who's going to help us find Charlotte and the skunk-bag that took her?" Sam asked worried.

Cambridge was their only link to finding their daughter. He knew the sources, he had the information- Sam

stoppped. The information! Thats all they really need! "Freddie!" She gasped.

Freddie looked at her, concern in his chocolate eyes. "What? Are you all right?" He asked, suprised at how scared

his voice sounded. "All we need is what information he had! maybe its still in his office, all the information his

sources could gather!" She said excitedly. This could be their break! "Sam, the police probably took it all for

evidence! and anyway, he would have told us if he had any new information." Freddie said, placing an arm

around his wife. He had to get these crazy thoughts out of Sam's mind. The sooner she relizes that they won't

find the girl, that she wasn't out there waiting for them, the better. As if she could read his thoughts, Sam

wriggled out of his arms and sat up. "You think I'm crazy!" She said, her voice raised slightly. "You don't want to

believe that she's out there. You just always have to be right." She stood up. "Why can't you just let me believe?

You may not believe in miracles Freddie, but I do. I know that she's going to come back to us." Sam walked out of

the room. Freddie got up to follow her. "Sam!" He called, just as someone knocked on the door. "Why at the

worst times, do people have to show up." He sighed, debaiting whether or not to just ignore who ever was at

the door.

"Hi Freddie. Is this a bad time?" Carly asked, noticing Freddie's flustered appearance. Freddie thought for a

minute.

"Kind of, Sam's a little upset right now. Her emotions have been everywhere lately." Freddie said, running a hand

through his hair and cautiously looking over his shoulder.

"Oh. Is everything alright?" Carly asked, concern filling her voice. She hoped nothing was wrong with her friend,

especially now. "Yeah, its a pregancy thing." Freddie said, wondering if Carly knew of anything that might help

seeings as she had a kid before too. Carly looked shocked. Nobody had told her Sam was pregnant again. "I-

Nobody told me Sam was-She's pregnant?" Carly said, flustered. "I guess that-I was going to ask if you could-

never mind." She said, turning away. "Wait." Freddie said. Carly turned back. "If we could do what?" Freddie

asked cautiously. Carly smiled. "I kind of need to-" She paused, thinking. "Go out of town for a while. I need

someone to watch Emma for me." She said carfully. "I don't know, its kind of crazy around here right now."

Freddie said, "Do you wan't to come in? Sam's in the bedroom, she's cooling off a bit." Freddie said cautiously. "I

don't have any other options really, I have to go somewhere but its not a very good situation for a kid." Carly

stated, stepping into the apartment. Freddie shut the door behind him, and lead Carly to the livingroom.

"SAM! CARLY'S HERE!" Freddie called, hoping that his blond wife had calmed down just a little bit. Sam stalked

into the room, her eyes puffy and red. How could he have made her cry without even saying anything? "SAM!"

Carly cried, running to hug her friend. "Whats wrong? How are you feeling? Freddie told me-" Sam cut her off

with a growl. "Back off." Sam growled in a low voice. Carly backed away slowly. "I-I'm sorry, its just-Freddie was

right you are a bit moody." Carly said smiling, not relising the effects her words would have on Freddie. He closed

his eyes and waited for the fireworks, and the waterworks. He didn't hear anything, and thought maybe Sam

walked into another room. He slowly opened his eyes. Sam was standing behind Carly, glaring lazers at him. She

looked ready to kill him as soon as they were alone. Freddie quickly tried to change the subject. "SO CARLY! you

asked if we could watch Emma for you?" Freddie said cheerfully. Sam through herself on the couch. Carly smiled

and said, "Yeah, like I said I need to go out of town for a while, its-um-for work. I don't think I should bring her, it

might get boring for a five year old." Carly said, looking passed Freddie at the wall. "I know you don't know her

to well, and she may be a bit of a challange but I'm desperate." Carly added. "Well, I'm fine with it. What about

you Sam?" Freddie said nerviously, gazing over at his wife who sat with her head in her hands. "Yeah what-ever,

we need the practice anyway." Sam said slowly. "We're going to have to deal with a five or six year old soon

anyway." She added, lifting her head up and looking at Carly, then her husband. "Right Freddie?" He didn't

answer.

"What does she mean Freddie? Are guys adopting too?" Carly asked innocently, her eyes on the carpet now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: did you catch the hint? In case you didn't, I'll wait here if you want to scroll back up for anything that might POP out from the TEXT...**

**Are you back yet? ok good. I'm excited to see if anyone maybe, changed their opinions yet... **


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Well look at that, I do believe there's another chapter right under the big line! see it? yeah right down there! Now, in the last chapter I told you all to look out for a clue. I was suprised that only one person (out of like the whole three reviews that I got) found it! The clue in question was located around the time that Sam and Freddie where watching the news. Ok, I'm done rambling, ON WARDS TO THE STORY! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

* * *

><p>"Are you guys adopting too?" Carly asked again, her eyes gliding up to Sam. Sam gave her a weak smile, and<p>

started to speak, "Well actually-" Freddie cut her off, "She means that-that we could use all the practice we can

get, before we know it our babies going to be five. So, when do you need us to watch Emma?" Freddie

stammered nerviously, trying to keep their converation away from anything to do with their small family situation.

"I'm leaving tommorrow morning, so could I bring her at say, seven?" Carly asked with a nervious smile. Sam

groaned and leaned back on the couch, closing her eyes. "Seven in the morning? Freddie, you'll be getting her

then. AND keeping her quite until atleast noon." Freddie sighed and nodded his head.

"Yeah ok, so sevenish?" He confirmed, nonchalantly nodding towards the door. Carly, noting the hint looked at

her watch and said, "I should get going, I've some things that I've got to do before I've got to get Emma from

school." She turned away and walked towards the apartment door. "See you tommorrow then?" She asked,

pulling the door open.

"Yeah, tommorrow." Freddie replied, weakly smiling and waving. The door closed and Freddie turned to find Sam

fast asleep curled on the couch, her hand protectivily over her belly. Freddie smiled and pulled the blanket his

mother had made them as a wedding present off of the back of the couch, and put it around his exhausted wife.

He gently kissed her head and quietly slipped out of the apartment.

* * *

><p>He got out of his car and stared up at the office building where he and Sam had visited Oliver Cambridge just<p>

days before. The police cars had long gone, after blocking off the building with bright yellow tape. He looked

around casually, hoping nobody would notice him. "This is for Sam." He told himself. "Here goes nothing." He took

a deep breath before walking up to the building. He looked over his shoulder one more time before peeling the

neon tape away from the door. He pulled open the door, took one more look outside, and stepped inside.

Someone called him. "HEY YOU!" The voice said, "YOU CAN'T GO IN THERE!" it called again. Freddie ignored it and

ran down the long hallways. He had to do this for Sam. And for his daughter.

He winded down the long hallways, getting lost multiple times before locating the room he was looking for. A

name was still carved into the door, "OLIVER B. CAMBRIDGE: attorney/detective" The door was also covered with

the plastic tape. He peeled it off carfully, sticking it back to the wall next to the door. "This is for Sam." He

repeated, pulling the door open slowly. The smell hit him first. He gagged and covered his mouth against the

strong smell. The room definatly smelled like something-someone had died, but what got him the most was the

smell of strong cheap perfume and oddly enough, the smell of chicken. Not cooked chicken, but live chicken. He

knew the smell all to well from his entrapment at Nora Dirshlit's house. Still covering his mouth, he forced himself

to walk into the room. He stumbled towards the desk, dizzy from the lack of air. As he approched the desk, he

quickly shut his eyes, afraid of what would be there. Its not that he was afraid that Cambridge's body was still in

the room. He knew for a fact that police had removed it after they found him. Its not like he hadn't seen a body

before, it wouldn't be a problem if it was still here. When his mother got into a vehical accident multiple years

before, he had been the only one to assure the doctors that she was in fact his mother. He'd had to see to it

that his aunt susan got a proper burial after she died of some sort of infection only last year. He could handle it if

the body was still there. What he couldn't handle was the blood. There was blood everywhere. The desk had

splatters on it, the chair had an akwardly large stain on the back. Even the folders and papers had splatters of

dark red. There was no use going back now. Reaching out with his free hand, he scooped up an armfull of manila

folders. He stuffed them into the backpack that he had remembered to bring. He scurried towards that door, then

turned back. There were still more stacks left on the desk, but he knew he couldn't risk taking all of them. He

walked out the door, hoping he didn't leave anything that would help them.

He remembered to replace the yellow crime tape back on the door as he left, making sure to leave no evidence of

his visit. He rounded the corner to the lobby, and was shocked to find several police officers standing in the

lobby. Cursing under his breath, Freddie scurried back down the hallway. He went back down the hall in which he

had come, trying every door for one unlocked. About halfway down the hall, he heard the sound of footsteps

heading his way. He tried knob after knob until one finally turned. He pushed the door open, and stepped inside.

Closing the door, he leaned against in until the footsteps faded away. He sighed and looked around the room he

was in. It was small, though not as small as Cambridge's office and was filled with wall to wall bookshelves. He

knew he should get out of there, but something pulled him towards the shelves. He looked behind him and

walked quietly over to the nearest shelve. Skimming over the books, he noticed they all looked ancient with their

ripped spines, some were even missing their spines intirely. As soon as he turned to leave, a flash of sunlight

burst through the dirty window. He turned back toward the shelf, confused. Something caught his eye as he

walked towards another shelve full of equally old books. There was one book that kept catching his eye; it was

much more worn than any of the others and stuck out with a bright pink spine that seemed to have been colored

with a magic marker. He was reluctant to pull it out, for fear that it might fall apart, but he couldn't go passed it.

Everytime his eyes wandered to another shelf, another book, he always ended up at this same odd pink-spined

book. Finally, he carfully pulled it away from the rest of the books holding his breath as it fell into his hands. The

book didn't just have a pink spine, the entire cover seemed to be colored bright pink. Why was this book so

important? Freddie thought, turning it over in his hands. His attention snapped when he heard the sounds of

footsteps walk back down the hallway and stop in front of the room he was in. In a panic, the book fell out of his

hands and landed on the carpet with an almost silent thud. He stood perfectly still and held his breath waiting for

the footsteps to pass. After what seemed like forever, a shadow passed by the door and he faintly heard the

sound of footsteps fading down the hall. He waited until he could no longer hear anything before slowly bending

down to grab the book. As he lifted it and proceeded to put it in his bag, something fluttered out. He reached to

grab it, and was suprised to see it was a photograph. He turned it over and gasped. The picture was blurry

beyond recognition, but he could just make out a shape of a person that had unmistakable dark hair and was

holding something in their arms. He could also make out the shapes of what appeared to be a lobby, possibly a

hospital. He put the picture in his bag, and walked towards the door.

* * *

><p>As he snuck out of the building, he thought; "Someone had wanted that book to be found. But who? why? who<p>

was the person in the picture? what were they holding? He had so many unanswered questions that he realised

may never be answered. As he drove towards his home, he found himself thinking that Sam may have been

right. Maybe it was a possibility that them thinking Charlotte was dead was a just part of a plot. a plot by some

sick person to steal their child because they couldn't have their own. But that was crazy. How could them, over

everyone else at that hospital that day happen to be the target? Their lives were just picking up, everything was

good. Now this had to make everything unravel again. sometimes he wondered how he could have gotten

wrapped up in such a crazy life? He knew when he married Sam that he was also marrying her crazy life, but this

was so much more complicated than he had planned for. He sighed as he pulled into the parking-lot of their

apartment.

* * *

><p>Sam had woken up with a slight belly ache, and realised that the apartment was empty. "FREDDIE?" she called<p>

out, sitting up and rubbing her belly. "Hey baby. You hungry too?" She giggled, suddenly feeling a small fluttering

from within her. "Your gonna be just like momma arn't you buddy?" She smiled and stood up, "Lets just hope

your not like your daddy. No tecky geek stuff." She muttered, shuffling into the tiny kitchen. "What do you feel

like having?" She cooed at her belly, feeling that fluttery feeling again. "Just what I was thinking, peanutbutter

and ham sandwhich." She said, reaching for the ham stash she kept at the back of the fridge away from Freddie.

"A little bit of ham won't hurt would it?" She laughed, pulling off several thick junks of ham from her stash. She

made herself a sandwhich and walked back to the livingroom. "Don't tell daddy. we're not supposed to eat this."

Sam said, stuffing the food in her mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** **"I'm just saying that-" OH HEY YOUR BACK! ok, so your probably wondering whats up with that last part, like _"Hey what up with that last part?" _I'm not sure if this is true, but I heard that your not supposed to eat deli meat (like ham) when your pregnant. Now, anyone that knows what Sam is like, she is going to eat her ham whether she should or not. So you know, I had to add it. Now, I know there's alot of extra details that may or may not be making things a bit confusing, but I PROMISE this is going somewhere. It will all (hopfully) fit together in the end. Ok, I'm done rambling again.**

**SO UNTIL NEXT TIME...**

**remember to review! Seriously, I live for reviews. I'm not trying to sound creepy or anything but, I compulsivly check my email every like, five minutes waiting for reviews! (I only got three last time...) so you know, reviews are pretty important! ok, I'm creeping myself out now... I'm just going to-uh-leave it at that. **


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Here's the next chapter, a big thanks to those who reviewed last time :) **

* * *

><p>Chapter thirteen<p>

* * *

><p>Sam sat on the couch silently eating her sandwich, when she heard the sound of someone in the hallway. She<p>

quickly stuffed the remains of her lunch in her mouth just as Freddie walked in.

"I'm back." He called, setting his bag on the floor. "What're you doing?" He asked, smiling at Sam who was

watching him with an innocent and a bit guilty face. She swallowed what was left in her mouth and said,

"Nothing-eating lunch-nothing." She said quickly. "So, where were you?" She added, wiping her mouth with the

back of her sleeve. "I-um-went to the-uh-store." He said. He didn't want Sam to know about what he found, until

he got a chance to see it first. Just in case there wasn't anything there. He didn't want Sam to get her hopes up

only to be disapointed. "So, what did you have for lunch?" He asked, realising he too was growing hungry. Her

eyes got wide. She knew he would be upset with her for risking the well being of their baby with food she wasn't

supposed to have. On the other hand, she couldn't lie to him. "A peanutbutter sandwhich." So she told the half-

truth. Freddie smiled. "Was it by any chance a peanutbutter and HAM sandwich? He said, knowing full well that

Sam had a stash of it buried in the back of their fridge. She looked down, refusing to make eye contact. "You

know about my stash?" She asked casually, examining her fingernail. Freddie sat next to her and grabbed her

hand, pretending to examine her nails. "I've known since you put it in there." He said in a nonchalant tone,

turning her hand this way and that. Sam looked at him confused, "Your not mad?" She was said. Freddie smiled

at her and dropped her hand.

"How could I be mad at you?" He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers.

* * *

><p>After Sam went to bed, Freddie sat at their kitchen table with the folders full of papers spread out in front of him.<p>

Most of the papers where full of information he could barly understand. He was skimming the papers for anything

that seemed to have anything to do with them, putting them a side for later. Though he couldn't understand

anything, Freddie did seem to see one thing on all of it. What appeared to be someones initials, N.D. were

scribbled at the top of anything that had to do with them. "N.D? who or what is N.D?" Freddie thought to himself,

sifting through more piles of wrinkled paper. After a half an hour, and finding nothing, Freddie moved to the pink

colored book. The cover of the book appeared to have been ripped off and replaced with a piece of cardboard

that had been colored with a marker. He carfully opened it, and found that the book was full of scribbled notes

and sketches. The book was also stuffed with pictures, some were too faded to recognize, while others were

clear as daylight. What was this? He thought to himself, and if he was meant to find it, why wasn't it in

Cambridges office? He felt himself getting a faint headache, and closed his eyes, leaning back in his chair. He

heard a shuffling down the hall and turned to see his wife still half-asleep shuffling towards the bathroom. He

turned around and continued flipping through the old book. He carfully turned a page, causing a picture to fall out

onto the table. he picked it up, and examined it carfully. It was a picture a young women, standing in front of a

tree. She had dark hair, and appeared to be rather tall. Standing infront of her, was a toddler that looked to be

about two or three. The little girl had curly blond hair and a bright smile. He held the picture and realised, he had

seen this women somewhere. He couldn't place where, but she definatly looked like someone he knew. Looking

closer at the toddler, he noticed she didn't appear to look much like her mother. She too looked rather familer.

Her eyes were so familer, he just couldn't place them. He suddenly felt someone behind him. He jumped when he

saw Sam standing in the doorway. "What're you looking at?" She asked tiredly, walking around to sit across from

Freddie. He quickly stuck the picture back into the book, and gathered the papers together.

"Just-some-um-stuff for work." He replied, clearing the papers off of the table and stuffing them back into his

bag. "What are you doing up?" He asked casually, reaching out to grab Sam's hand. "I came out to pee, and saw

the kitchen light on." She said, nodding towards the light switch behind Freddie. "Why are you up so late?" She

asked, suspitious as to what he was up to. He let go of her hand, and folded his hands together.

"I had to go over some stuff for the show, at work. I'm sure their going to ask me to come back any day now."

He said nerviously, though he wasn't sure if he'd ever get called back to work. They sat there in silence, until

Freddie decided to take a chance. He reached down and pulled the little book out of his bag, and found the

picture. "Sam, um-Carly gave me this picture yesterday, and she asked if we knew these people. They looked

familer to her, but she couldn't tell where she saw them before." Freddie said, pushing the picture across to Sam.

She picked it up and looked at it carfully. "How did Carly get a picture of Nora Dirshlit?" Sam asked.

"No way! Let me see that." Freddie said. Sam laughed and handed the picture over to him. "Oh my chiz, that is

her." Freddie cried, staring in disbelief at the picture. "They let her out of prison again?" He questioned, still

staring at the picture. "Apparently." Sam said, then added, "Who's the little girl though?" She had seen that girl

somewhere. She had no idea where, but she had seen that child at some place. The face was like one out of a

yearbook, So familer yet so far away. Sam leaned back and put a hand on her belly. "We're hungry." She

groaned, standing up. Freddie put the picture away, and stood up. "Well, its almost morning. You want some

breakfast?" Freddie asked, trying to be helpful. Sam glared at him, "Not if your going to make it." She said with a

smile. "I'm perfectly capable of making my own breakfast. You just stay far away from anything flamable." She

laughed, pulling a box of pancake mix out of the cuboard. "Isn't Carly bringing Emma over later?" Sam

remembered, pouring the mix into a bowl.

* * *

><p>She was confused. Nobody would tell her why her mommy had left her with these people, nobody ever told her<p>

anything. All she knew was that her mommy had left her with these people days ago, promising to be back for

her soon. Now, she sits by the window and watches the rain pour down. Her mommy's friend, the lady one,

comes up to her and asked if she's hungry. She tries to remember what her mommy told her about these friends.

"Mommy says you can make weally yummy fwood." She said, feeling her tummy growl. The lady smiled. "I've

been told I'm a pretty good cook." She laughed, grabbing the girl's hand and leading her to the small kitchen.

"Maybe staying here won't be so bad." The girl thought.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: and thats a wrap on chapter...what chapter is this? 13? oh right right chapter 13. Hope it wasn't disapointing or anything... I'm sure it wasn't, but that little voice of doubt likes to say other wise (I sound crazy don't I?) Ok, I'm done here... see you next time? keep the reviews coming! (I got like 6 last time :) I believe thats a record) One more thing, I posted a songfic for icarly a while back! Its more Spencer and Carly family kind of thing. **

_**Preview:**_

_**chapter 14**_

Before she drifted off to sleep, she thought about her mommy, with her soft brown hair and dark, dark

eyes. She thought about the way she smelled like smelly old purfume, how her mommy once let her try

it, but the smell made her gag. Her mommy's friend thought it was funny how she gagged and coughed

over the smell. He sprayed it all over her and the air, making her dizzy. She fell asleep with the smell in

her head, swirling around like a pink fog.


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: HAPPY NOT FRIDAY! Yes that's right, its not friday BUT there's a new chapter right there! Why? Well, last week I was thinking, why should I keep people waiting for only one sort of short chapter a week? Why couldn't I give them another one? Thats right, you'll not only get a new chapter one Friday, but tuesday as well! **

* * *

><p>Chapter fourteen<p>

* * *

><p>Emma knocked on the door at exactly seven-o-clock. She was standing at the door with a small suitcase in<p>

her hand, Carly was no where in site. "Your mom didn't come up with you?" Sam questioned, surprised that Carly

would allow her five year old to walk through the building by herself. Emma shrugged and walked inside.

"Mommy didn't bring me." The girl replied, unsure of what was going on. Sam was confused now. She bent down

to look Emma in her chocolate eyes.

"Who brought you here?" She asked seriously. There was no way this child got here by herself. Emma looked

down, afraid to look Sam in the eyes.

"Mummy's friend." She said quietly. Her mommy had told her be careful about the questions Sam might ask her.

Sam stood up and took the little girls hand.

"OK then," She said, leading the little girl into the living room. "Why don't you watch cartoons for a while? So I

can get you settled." Sam said. She flipped on the TV, and the child nestled on the couch.

She walked into the kitchen to find Freddie asleep at the kitchen table, his head resting on a plate of pancakes.

"Oh Freddie." She said to herself. She reached over to wake him up. "Freddie, you have to get up." She tried,

shaking his shoulder gently.

"I don't wanna get up." Freddie mumbled, lifting his head before plopping it back onto his pancakes.

"Fredward, you have to at least take your face out of those pancakes." Sam groaned, pulling Freddie's head back

up, only for it to fall back down when she let go.

"Pancakes are yummy." Freddie mumbled, his eyes still closed as he reached up tore off a piece of pancake and

stuffed it in his mouth. He lifted his head up then, "Why was my head in the pancakes?" He questioned, dragging

his arm across his face. Sam laughed,"

Is someone tired?" She teased, tossing a washcloth at her sleep deprived husband. "Clean up nub, Emma's

here." Sam said over her shoulder as she walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>When she walked into the living room, Emma was curled on the couch, her little face buried in a pillow. "What's<p>

wrong Emma?" Sam asked, walking further into the room. Emma sat up and wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

"W-where d-did my m-mom go?" She asked, tears spilling down her round cheeks. Sam's heart was breaking.

She sat next to the little girl and wrapped her arm around her. At first Emma tried to pull away from Sam, but

eventually calmed down and allowed Sam to hold her.

"I-I don't know baby. She just had to leave." Sam said in a soothing voice. Freddie came into the room just then,

"She's already crying? What did you do to her Sam?" Freddie asked, grinning at her, while Sam glared at him

angrily. If looks could kill, Freddie would have dropped dead right then.

"Not funny Fredcake." Sam hissed, trying not to frighten the little girl in her arms anymore than she already was.

* * *

><p>"Emma, what time do you normally go to sleep?" Freddie asked the little girl. He didn't know what made him ask,<p>

it was already well past midnight. Later than any five year old's bedtime that he knew of, not that he knew

many. She looked up from her the storybook she was looking at.

"I don't have a bedtime." She said, shrugging. She didn't have a bedtime? Freddie thought, what five

year old doesn't have a bedtime?

"Well, what time do you normally go to bed?" He asked her. She just shrugged again and seemed to think for a

minute.

"When ever momma does." She said, before licking her fingers and turning the page of her storybook. Freddie

was generally surprised at how this kid was raised. No bedtime, allowed to go places all by herself?

"What time do you get up for school?" realization hit him. He didn't know how she was supposed to go to her

school.! She closed her book and sat up.

"You ask a lot of questions." She said simply, "My mommy said questions can get you in trouble." After that, she

slid off of the couch and yawned. Freddie smiled and nodded at Sam,

"You getting sleepy kiddo?" Sam asked, standing up. "Your going to sleep in the future nursery tonight." Sam

said, taking the little girl's small hand. They hadn't officially put the nursery together yet, but they had collected

an assortment of furniture that they later planned to paint white. "Do you think you'll be OK in here?" Sam asked,

noticing that Emma was still standing outside the doorway, clutching her Teddy-bear. She stepped into the room

and looked around.

"Its OK." She said simply. She walked over to the window, where the rain was still pouring down, as it had been

all week. "When is my mommy coming back?" She asked, a small tear rolling down her cheek. Sam didn't know

what to do. She didn't know how to answer this question without upsetting the girl.

"I don't know baby, maybe she'll call tomorrow or something." She lied, fully aware that Carly was not going to

call. "Or we can call her." She answered, remembering the number Carly had given her. She waited until the girl

had snuggled under the covers on the air-mattress that had been set up in the corner before she turned to

leave. She looked back at the girl for a moment, and switched the light out.

* * *

><p>The girl lays awake for a long time after the lady turned the light out. She was in a small room, that was painted<p>

a light blue color and the rain was pouring outside. She couldn't sleep, so instead she lay there and thought. She

thought about the previous week. She thought of how her mommy had told her that she needed to go away for

a little bit. She thought about how her mommy said it was for work, even though she never seen her mom work.

She thought about how her mummy's friend had come over, she couldn't remember what his name was.

He took her away from her mommy and drove her away to a strange house, where he dropped her off and

drove away. She had cried on the car ride. He pinched her and said to shut-up. She cried when he opened the

door and pushed her out. He told her to grow up. Now she was at this strange place, that was far away from her

home and her friends. She thought of how, her friend Angela wasn't in school last week. Nobody would tell her

why, but she over heard a teacher say she got in an accident. She probably wouldn't come back for a while.

Before she drifted off to sleep, she thought about her mommy, with her soft brown hair and dark, dark eyes. She

thought about the way she smelled like smelly old perfume, how her mommy once let her try it, but the smell

made her gag. Her mummy's friend thought it was funny how she gagged and coughed over the smell. He

sprayed it all over her and the air, making her dizzy. She fell asleep with the smell in her head, swirling around

like a pink fog.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And chapter 14 is complete! Tell me what you think in a review please! I live for feedback, even if its not full of compliments, I'd still appreciate it! **

**Now that I'm done encouraging *begging* you review, I've got some big news regarding my writting:**

**I was informed of my lack of talent in spelling and grammer, and took it upon myself to fix that! Up until now, I've been using a suck-E wordpad to write the story. I didn't have any kind of spellcheck or anything and that seemed to be causing problems. So, the other day I attempted to download a word processor. When I tried to upload a new chapter, Fanfiction wouldn't accept the document format :( DON'T PANIC THOUGH! I found another one, that will except it! That's how I'm uploading this chapter. It was pre-written in wordpad, so I had to copy the stuff into my new word processor, and you wouldn't believe how many words had been misspelled! Thankfully, their fixed now! **

**BUT, thats not all! If you all want me too, I'll attempt to fix and reupload chapters 1-13 too! how does that sound? just tell me if you want me too do that ok? **

**ALRIGHT THATS ALL I'M GOING TO BORE YOU WITH NOW, SORRY FOR MY EXTENSIVE AUTHORS NOT :(**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: IT IS FRIDAY ONCE AGAIN FOLKS! I didn't get any reviews last chapter which made me kind of nervious. I figured it was because it wasn't my usual update day. I hope it was, because I'd be pretty sad if it was because nobody was reading it :( In case you missed tuesday's update, I mentioned that ilose everything will now be updated tuesdays as well as on fridays! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

* * *

><p>"Do you have to go back to work?" Sam groaned, watching Freddie move around their bedroom. He knew that<p>

Sam was going to be nervous having to be alone with Emma for the first time.

"Sam, honey. I have to go, they just got things settled and are way behind on the show." He said, clipping a tie

to his shirt. Sam bit her lip and looked down. She had noticed earlier that her baby-bump was defiantly getting

bigger, now that she was almost five months along. She knew that she had to get used to being alone with a

child, but Emma was just so different. Everything she did seemed to be done nervously, and She continuously

apologized for every little thing. The night before, she had lay on the living room floor with some crayons and

paper, her little head popping up and turning around, as if she was afraid someone was going to jump out at

her. "But, What if-what if something goes wrong?" Sam asked, wondering how she was ever going to handle not

only one, but possibly two kids. Freddie grabbed Sam's hands and pulled her to her feet.

"Everything's going to be fine. I'll be back tonight." Freddie reassured, pecking her on the cheek. "Now, I have to

leave." He walked out of the room, and out of the apartment. Sam stood there until she heard the door click shut

before she closed her eyes and put her hands on her stomach.

"Here we go baby." She said, walking out of the room.

* * *

><p>She pushed open the door to the nursery, expecting Emma to still be asleep. She was shocked to find that not<p>

only was Emma already up, she wasn't even in the room. Sam backtracked into the living room, wondering how

the little girl could have gone unnoticed in the tiny apartment. "Emma? where are you?" Sam called, knocking on

the bathroom door. with no answer, Sam pushed against the door only to find it locked. "Emma are you in

there?" She tried again, leaning on the door. She pressed her ear to the door, at first not hearing anything. Then

suddenly she heard a small sniffling, followed by a scuffling. "Emma please come out of there." She begged, not

knowing what she was going to do if the girl wouldn't open the door. "Are you hungry?" She called again,

remembering what Carly had said about the girl's appetite. The answer must have been yes, because a second

later the door clicked and Emma emerged from the bathroom and walked silently towards the kitchen. Sam

closed her eyes for a second, before slowly following Emma to the kitchen. "What would you like to eat kiddo?"

Sam asked, trying to get Emma to look up at her. "I can make you anything you like." Sam continued, opening

the cupboard. Emma looked up slowly, and whispered in a barley audible voice,

"C-can you make m-muffins?" She twisting a piece of hair in her fingers. Sam smiled and turned away

from the cupboard.

"OK, but you have to help me." She said, taking Emma's hand. For the first time since she got there, Emma's face

lit up with joy as she looked up at Sam.

"Can you put MM's in them?" She asked, smiling at Sam.

"I'm not sure if we have any, let me see." She said, rifling through the cupboards. "I don't see any-here's some!"

Sam said, pulling a half-empty bag of candies out of the cupboard. "Why don't you bring the step stool over

here?" Sam asked, pointing at a small step-stool leaning against the wall. Emma scurried over and dragged it up

to the counter.

"Are there nuts in-?" She asked, but was interupted by the phone ringing.

"Oops, hang on kiddo let me get that." Sam said, setting the bowl she was holding on the counter. She left the

room to answer the phone, leaving Emma standing alone in the kitchen with a sad look on her face.

"I can make muffins." Emma stated, reaching over the counter for the candy.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me, your who?" Sam asked, a confused expression etched on her face. The person on the other end of<p>

the line coughed and answered in a gruff voice,

"I told you. I worked as a secret source for Mr. Oliver Cambridge. I've been following your case." The person said.

Sam's heart raced. This person had information, he knew where to look to find Charlotte. Sam turned when she

heard a clattering in the kitchen.

"Hold on for one minute," She started, "Emma, I'll be there in a second." She said, turning back to her

conversation. Suddenly, something in the kitchen crashed. Sam jumped up, "Sir, can you call me back?" She

asked, not waiting for a reply before she slammed the phone down and running for the kitchen. "Emma are you

OK? What happened?" Sam asked, taking in the scene before her. At first, it looked like Emma had simply slipped

off of the stool. "Emma?" Sam asked, kneeling next to the girl. "Sweetie what's wrong?" The girl was laying on

the floor, her eyes wide and her small hands clasped around her throat. Sam knew immediately that something

was seriously wrong with the girl. She didn't know what to do, should she leave the girl and call 9-1-1 or try to

get her to the hospital herself? She didn't have time to think before Emma's face started to turn a light shade of

purple. Sam panicked as she struggled to her feet and ran for the phone.

* * *

><p>She didn't know what was happening. One minute she was with the lady, and the next she is floating in<p>

darkness. She could faintly hear the sounds of people around her. She could hear a man's voice as she faintly felt

herself being lifted. She could barley feel as a hand grabbed hers as she was rolled away. She tried desperately

to sit up, and instantly felt a sharp pain in her head. a firm hand pushed her back down gently. "Stay still. were

almost there." She could hear the male voice again. She could feel herself slip further and further away from

consciousness. She felt herself being lifted again, right before she finally slipped into a deep unconscious state.

* * *

><p>Sam paced anxiously outside the door to the room the doctors had rushed Emma into. Her mind was in a frenzy,<p>

_How could she let this happen? Why didn't she watch the kid more carefully? How is she supposed to take care of her _

_own kid if she can't handle Emma for a couple days?_ She stopped pacing when a doctor came out of the room. He

looked at her with a worried expression on his face.

"Samantha Benson?" He asked, looking up from his clipboard. Sam looked at him nervously, as she pulled on a

strand of her hair.

"What's wrong? Is Emma OK?" She asked cautiously, her eyes drifting towards the room behind him. The doctor

pulled Sam away from the door.

"You are very lucky Samantha. She's in stable condition now, and we were able to talk to her." He started,

"Samantha, were you aware that Emma is allergic to nuts?" He asked, flipping a page on his clipboard. Sam was

confused,

"I never gave Emma any-" She gasped. "The M&M's!" She said, realization hitting her hard. "We were making

muffins for breakfast, and she wanted M&M's in them. I left her alone to answer the phone and she must have

ate one." Sam cried, tears in her eyes. "How could I have been so stupid?" Sam sobbed, her head in her hands.

"Why didn't Carly tell me?" She wondered, trying to think back to everything Carly did tell her about the girl.

"Samantha, why don't you sit down for a while? I'll let you know when you can go in to see her." The doctor

said, gesturing towards the waiting room. Sam straightened and walked in the direction of the doctors gaze.

"Yeah, I-I'll just wait over there." Sam said, walking slowly away from the doctor.

* * *

><p>Emma opened her eyes when the doctor walked in the room. "How are you feeling Emma?" The doctor said,<p>

walking closer to where the little girl lay trembling.

"W-what happened?" She asked quietly, her eyes cautiously following the doctors every move. The doctor

smiled.

"You gave us quite a scare darling." He said, "Did you know that you can't eat peanuts?" Emma shrugged away

from the man's gaze.

"Yeah." She said simply, fidgeting with the sheets on the bed.

* * *

><p>"Samantha Puck-eeerr-Benson?" Sam's head snapped up at the sound of her name. She stood up when a man<p>

walked up to her.

"That's me, who are you?" She asked, eying the man. Her eyes went wide in recognition. "Gibby?" She asked,

shocked at the man. She hadn't seen Gibby since graduation. They had wanted to invite him to their wedding,

but hadn't been able to locate the odd teen.

"Long time no see Sam." He said smiling, "You still married to Freddie?" He asked, still finding unbelievable that

they had ever been together.

"Yup." She said plainly, "Married, and pregnant." a smile broke through her saddened face. "So, what are you

doing here?" She asked innocently. Gibby looked around quickly, before taking Sam's arm and dragging her away

from the waiting room. "Gibby what are you doing?" Sam cried, trying to pull out of the man's grasp. "Where are

we going?" Gibby stopped suddenly, and turned around.

"Sam, you lost a kid five years ago right?" Gibby asked, "You never got an explanation." He finished.

"Yeah, how did you-" realization hit her. "Did you know Cambridge?" She asked quietly, wondering if her own

friend had answers to her many questions. He nodded slowly.

"I was part of his secret source. I've gone undercover and followed suspects that were close to you and Freddie

at that time." He paused and closed his eyes. Sam was hopeful.

"And..." She started. Gibby stared passed Sam.

"And, I didn't find anything helpful." He said simply. Sam sighed. Why was he bothering her if he didn't have

anything helpful to say? Sam turned to walk away. If he wasn't going to say anything useful, she was going to

go back to Emma's room. "Wait Sam, you didn't let me finish." Gibby called out. Sam turned around and folded

her arms over her chest.

"I'm waiting." She said simply. Gibby took a breath.

"I didn't find anything against anyone you were close to then. So I moved on to people you were close to before

that." He paused for dramatic affect. "And I still didn't find anything." Sam rolled her eyes. How was this helping

anything? "So I dug further into the past. I tried to remember anyone that might know something, I've talked to

almost everyone I could track from our high school. Nobody would tell me anything." He paused again, "Then I

remembered one person. Someone I had completely forgotten about." He absently put his hand to his lower lip,

as if remembering. "I looked through records and files and history. I exhausted every source of information I had

trying to dig up this person's history." Sam was growing impatient. She tapped her foot in annoyance, who was

he talking about? He stopped talking for a second, then continued. "Have you watched the news in the past

couple of weeks?" He asked suddenly, as if it was supposed to mean anything. Sam was angry now, why was he

doing this to her? why couldn't he just tell her?

"No, who watches the news?" She asked bitterly. "Why?" Gibby frowned, trying to decide how to say what he

wanted.

"Right before Cambridge was killed, police were trying to find the person responsible for hitting a five year old a

child with their car." He paused, "They eventually found the person and arrested her." What did this have to do

with her? Sam thought. out loud she said,

"So who was it?" Gibby thought for a second.

"Nora Dirshlit." He said simply. Sam gasped and fell unconscious on to the floor.

* * *

><p>The little girl was tired, but she was told to stay awake. She looked over at the nurse that was sitting in the chair<p>

beside her bed. "Why can't I sleep again?" She asked slowly, her blond head bobbing up and down. The nurse

looked up from the clipboard she was holding.

"Sweetie, you have a small concussion. The doctors told me to make sure you don't fall asleep until tomorrow."

The nurse said with a small giggle. The little girl lay back and tried to stay awake. She thought about earlier, and

how she got her. She had been with her mommy's friend, she remembered that. She tried to remember what

they had been doing. They were in the blue room. She had been told that this was going to be her room for a

while, so they had been decorating. She remembered how she had picked out the pretty pink color that her

mommy's other friend, the one that was married to the lady, had painted it for her when she went to school. The

lady had gone to answer the phone. She remembered how she was standing next to the window that had the

loose curtain rod. She ran her fingers over the pretty pink curtains, when she heard something creak. The curtain

rod had fell off of the window and hit her head. She couldn't remember anything from then until she woke up

here. She closed her eyes for a second, searching her mind for memory of her mommy, as she came to do every

night.

* * *

><p>AN: **And thats a wrap on chapter 15! remember to look for chapter 16 next TUESDAY, and please review! they make me so dang happy. Even if its not full of compliments, I'll still be happy to here from readers! Just one person can help me improve my writing! for example, I got a critisim review a while back (boy it was a long one) and at first I was a bit sad because it was my first reviewer that didn't love the story. BUT, because of their review, I took the time to find a good word processor instead of the wordpad thing that I was using! **

**Peace out for now, remember me on tuesday! **


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hola readers! Welcome to this lovely Tuesday afternoon viewing of a little thing I'd like to call chapter 16. I've got some good news as to where this story is headed, but I'll wait until your finished reading. Go on then, read it! Don't just stare at the pretty words, read the chapter all ready:**

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

* * *

><p>She was floating in a world of darkness. She tried to scream but nothing came out. Her mind was<p>

racing, where was she? what happened? where was Freddie? With out warning, she felt herself falling

quickly downwards

. She tried again to scream, but again no sound would escape her throat. She felt

herself hit the ground with a dull thump, and her whole body went numb. She panicked when she tried

to move and found that her body wouldn't respond. What was happening to her? she thought.

Suddenly, a bright light flashed in front of her. She soundlessly gasped when an all to familiar figure

appeared before her. The light around him disappeared leaving Oliver Cambridge standing in front of

the shocked girl. "Sam," He said, his voice sounding like a far away echo. "She's here with you." He

said simply, his voice straining. "You've got to find her before its too late." He began to fade, his voice

carrying long after he disappeared, "Charlotte is still with you..."

* * *

><p>"Sam?" She heard her name being called, sounding miles away. "Sam?" It said again, sounding closer than before. "SAM!" The voice screamed, defiantly closer than it had been. She snapped open her eyes and blinked against the bright lights.<p>

"W-what?" She managed to say, relieved that her voice hadn't really disappeared. As she became more awake, she realized that she wasn't alone. Freddie was standing beside her, a worried expression etched on his face. "F-Freddie?" She croaked, her throat feeling scratchy and raw. His face lit up in relief.

"Sam! Your awake! How are you feeling? Can I get you anything? What happened?" He asked, firing questions at her.

"Freddie, calm down!" Sam hissed, irritated at his nervousness. "What happened?" She asked, trying her best not to sound irritated. Freddie shrugged,

"I don't know, all they said was that you passed out." He said, "They also said something about Emma being allergic to nuts..." He trailed off, hoping for her to pick it up and explain. She looked away nervously, fidgeting with the white hospital sheet. "Sam, can you tell me what happened?" He tried again, moving to sit on the edge of the bed. Sam continued to fidget nervously, when the hospital room door burst open. A red in the face Carly walked in the room, looking angrier than she had ever been.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS SAM?" She screamed, "I LEAVE YOU WITH HER FOR ONE DAY, AND YOU LET THIS HAPPEN?" She continued to rant, throwing her arms in the air. Freddie stood up and walked towards the angry women slowly.

"Carly, calm down. She didn't know-" Carly cut him off, throwing an angry fist in his face.

"DON'T YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN, SHE ALMOST KILLED MY DAUGHTER!" Carly continued to scream, shaking violently. She pushed past Freddie and stomped towards Sam. "HOW DO YOU THINK YOU CAN HANDLE YOUR OWN KID? YOU CAN'T EVEN WATCH MINE FOR A DAY!" She ranted, her nose only centimeter's away from Sam's. Sam's eyes filled with tears. Carly was right, how is she going to handle her own kid for eighteen years?

"I-I don't know!" She cried, tears spilling down her face. Freddie stepped in and pushed Carly away,

"Don't you yell at her. YOUR the one that left her with us. YOU let her walk up to our apartment alone, and YOU are the one that didn't even tell us that she couldn't have nuts. you just barge in after TEN FREAKIN YEARS and expect us to know everything about YOUR kid." He said furiously, feeling himself shake with rage. Carly backed away slowly.

"Freddie I'm-I didn't mean-its just-" She stammered, her own eyes threatening to spill over. "I was so scared, she's my only kid and-and..." She trailed off, breaking down into sobs. "I'm sorry." she gasped, her hands covering her face. He reached out to hug his old friend, but she flinched away from him. "I-I've done enough. I'm sorry, I'll get Emma and we'll leave you alone." She said, reaching for the doorknob.

"Carly don't-" Freddie started, but she had already left the room. Freddie turned towards Sam, who had been laying quiet since Carly's rampage. "Sam, honey are you OK?" He asked, worried that she seemed to be spacing out. Her tear filled eye's met his,

"How can I handle being alone with a baby?" She asked, tears flowing down her face. "And what about Charlotte? How can we handle two kids?" She sobbed, her eyes rimmed with red. Without thinking, Freddie snapped. This was just to much, how could she still think that they were going to get her back?

"Sam, YOU NEED TO GIVE THIS UP. CHARLOTTE IS DEAD. SHE DIED. SHE IS NOT COMING BACK!" He started, his voice rising.

"Freddie don't-" She started, shocked by his outburst. He continued to rant,

"NO SAM, JUST LISTIN FOR ONCE." He cried, his voice filled with anger and sadness. "I'VE TRIED SAM, I'VE TRIED TO BE PATIENT AND WAIT FOR YOU TO GIVE THIS UP. YOU DON'T THINK THAT I WANT TO HAVE HER BACK? YOU DON'T THINK THAT I WOULD GIVE ANYTHING TO HAVE GOTTEN A CHANCE TO HOLD HER AND WATCH HER GROW UP? SAM FACE THE TRUTH, SHE. IS. GONE." He hissed, his face turning bright red. He threw open the door and stomped out, leaving Sam in shock.

* * *

><p>The nurse woke up with a start. "What happened?" She asked, sitting up in the chair. She was supposed to be watching the little girl that hit her head. She looked around the small room, her eyes falling on the empty bed. But, where was the girl? She stood up quickly, "Where did you go?" She asked, scratching her head. She tried to remember what had happened before she fell asleep. Had the girl gone home? She stood up from her chair and ran out of the room, towards the big desk that sat in the middle of the waiting room. "Marcia, where did the child that was in that room go?" She asked, leaning over the desk. Marcia looked confused for a second.<p>

"I don't know, she should still be in there. Did her uncle go home?" She asked, flipping through her notebook. Realization hit the nurse, a man had come in last night, claiming to be the little girl's uncle. He had given the nurse a fresh cup of coffee, telling her she would need it to stay awake. He had also handed the girl a sippy cup full of juice. The nurse gasped, she must have fallen asleep after that, because she couldn't remember anything after that until she woke up. "

Marcia, call the police." She said, running back towards the room.

* * *

><p>"Hurry up would you?" The man asked, pulling the little girl by her arm. "Don't you want to see your mother?" The little girl tried to keep up. She knew that if she didn't do what he said, he would poke or pinch her sharply. Her mommy's friend loved to pinch her and make her squeal. She was happy to be finally going home, but she was still sleepy from her late night with the nurse.<p>

After the friendly nurse had fallen asleep, the man had picked her up and thrown her over his shoulder, covering her with his big coat. "We're getting out of here kid." He said, leaving the room. She must have fallen asleep sometime after that, because she remembered waking up when he set her down and made her walk. She didn't know if she was supposed to be leaving yet, but she did know she really wanted to see her mommy. And if following her friend was going to get her there, then that's what she was going to do.

"Are we really going to see mommy?" She asked, trailing behind the man. He looked back her quickly,

"Yeah, sure." He said, "Now just hurry up."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Are we finished reading yet? Good, now on to my news:**

**I've got the rest of the story pretty much planned out (Yes, its true. I have been making up most of this story as it goes along...) I'm currently writing chapter 22, and plan to go up to about 29 maybe 30. So while you all are back here putting 2+2 together, I'm at my "Happy place" wrapping things up a bit :) **

**Unfortunatly though, I'm going to be writing with a broken heart for a while, Yup, I got my first broken heart today :( Don't worry though, I promise to remain faithful to you all and work on finishing my writing and updating :)**

**So until Friday, REVIEW PLEaSE! I realized that I seem to get more reviews when I get all beg-E on you all, but As you probably can guess, I'm not in the best of moods to beg, So I'll just say: review PLEASE!**


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY FOR THE SUPER LATE UPDATE! I tried logging in like ten times today, but the internet connection kept going out! I guess it was the site though, because everything else was working. ANYWAYS... I've got it workin now, so here it is:**

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

* * *

><p>By the time he got out of the hospital and to his car, Freddie had cooled down a great deal. As he drove out of the parking lot, he began to feel extremely guilty about how he had treated Sam. Sure, he had been cool through out this entire thing and he deserved to let it out, but Sam didn't deserve to be his target. His mind wandered to their new baby. He knew that it was going to be hard on his wife to be alone with a newborn while he had to go to work, but knowing Sam he knew she wasn't going to let it get the best of her. He hoped that once he came along, she would forget about all of her plans to get what they couldn't have. He knew that it had been hard on Sam to lose Charlotte, it had been hard on him to. He just couldn't see how it helped to have her go around thinking that her death was fake and that she was happy and healthy with someone else. He drove until it got dark before heading back towards the hospital, hoping that Sam had cooled off to.<p>

* * *

><p>While Freddie was out cooling off, Sam was only getting angrier. She couldn't understand what why it was so hard for Freddie to believe that their baby was coming home. <em>Even if he didn't want to believe, why couldn't he just let her be happy? Why couldn't he just let her do what she wants, and try to find Charlotte?<em> Her thoughts were broken by the sound of the door opening. Gibby walked in, and stood in front of her. "Glad to see your awake." He said with a grin. Sam looked up at him and noticed that he had changed a lot since graduation. He had defiantly lost weight, replacing his Gibby-gut with what appeared to be all muscle. He now sported a bit of facial hair, and his hair had grown out a little bit so that it almost touched his shoulders.

"What have you done to yourself Gibby?" Sam asked, smiling at her former friend/victim. The man returned her smile, hoping that the news that he had to tell her wouldn't upset her to much.

"Sam, I'm a grown man now, I work in a huge detective office. Do you have to call me 'Gibby'?" He asked jokingly. Sam's smile faded a bit.

"OK then, want me to call you Warenthal?" She asked, recalling how they had learned his first name. He thought for a minute, as if he himself had to remind himself what his first name was.

"Or, you know-Gibby's fine." He laughed, running a hand nervously through his hair. "OK serious time." He said carefully, "Do you remember what happened before you passed out?" Sam sat up straighter and began to nervously play with her hair.

"Sort of..." She trailed off, twirling a strand of hair around and around her finger. She thought for a moment, "You said that your a detective...and that you were working for Cambridge..." Her voice faded to a whisper. Gibby thought for a minute,

"Cambridge had this idea that not every newborn that dies with no explanation really died. When I started working for him, I thought he was crazy. Until I saw it for myself." Gibby said, staring in to space. Sam felt a twinge of excitement. She knew that she wasn't crazy, and she was right! this had happened before, and it ended with a happy ending. didn't it?

"What happened? It ended happy right?" She asked, hoping the story wasn't going to end badly. Gibby looked at her nervously, he didn't want to upset her further.

"Sort of..." He started, trying to find the right words. "The couple had been told that their kid died in a fire. He was only two months old. The mother never believed it because they didn't find his body." He stopped for a second, thinking. "Then, seven years later she went to the police telling them that this little neighbor boy was her's and that she wanted DNA tests.. They closed in on him and the person he was living with." He didn't really want to tell her the end, but he knew she wouldn't let it go.

"And what happened?" She urged, knowing he was about to say something she didn't want to hear. Gibby sighed,

"They got into the house, and found that it was empty. The family had taken the boy and abandoned the house." Gibby stopped, trying to avoid the end of the story. Sam wouldn't let him skip it.

"Tell me what happened to the kid." She said, getting frustrated.

"They found him several days later on the side of the road. The people had panicked and dropped him there when they skipped town. The kid was alive, but very weak." He paused again, getting a glare from Sam. "He passed away in the hospital a few hours after they got him there." He said, a tear sliding down his cheek. He was a tough man, that dealt with many terrible cases, but this one always brought him to tears. He glanced over at Sam, who remained silent. "His real parents did get to see him first though. They told him that they we're his real parents and that they never stopped looking for him." He finished, wiping his eyes. It wasn't going to help if he started crying right then. He had to stay strong and finish telling Sam what he had to say. "Sam, I need you to listen carefully." He said, "We think we found Charlotte." Sam stiffened, had they really found her this time? Gibby continued, "We found a person that fit all the descriptions we could piece together. We followed them, and found that the mother had gotten arrested for backing over a kid with her car." Sam gasped, and starting shaking. "Whoa, Sam calm down. I'm not finished. The kid wasn't her's, it was a neighborhood kid." He said, putting a hand on Sam's shoulder. "She did have a kid though, that was taken into custody and placed with foster parents." Sam stopped shaking and pulled his hand off her shoulder. She put a hand tenderly on her stomach, and looked up at Gibby. "While staying with her foster parents, she got into a little accident with a curtain rod. She was brought into this hospital with a small concussion." He finished, taking a breath. Sam looked at him with a hopeful look in her eye.

"She's here? Really?" She said, trying to hold in her excitement Her excitement faded however when Gibby looked away nervously

"No." He said, "We lost track of her early this morning. The nurse that was supposed to watch her ended up falling asleep and when she woke up, the girl was gone. They called the police, but so far can't find anything." He said, glancing at her. Her eyes glazed over with anger, that quickly faded into sadness.

"So, she's gone again?" Sam cried, more tears blurring her vision.

* * *

><p>Carly sat next to her daughter, who lay asleep in the bed next to her. The doctors had said that she was being released the next morning, and that it would be best for both of them if Carly stayed with her. She reached out and smoothed down the sleeping girl's hair gently. "You look so much like your daddy." She said with a smile. "He wishes he could be here with us." She continued in a whisper, trying not to wake the sleeping child. It had been a long stressful day for both of them, and tomorrow would only be longer. She knew that bringing Emma back here was a bad idea, she should have just stayed where she was. Then the problems with her dad came up, and she had to leave the girl with Sam and Freddie. That was the biggest mistake of her life, she should have known that they weren't able to handle it. It wasn't their fault though, Emma hardly ever had problems with her allergies and she honestly didn't think that it would cause problems. Anyway, Emma knew better than to eat something without checking for nuts. The girl stirred in her sleep and blinked open her eyes.<p>

"Momma?" She asked, yawning. Carly smiled at her daughter.

"Momma's here baby." She said, holding the girl's tiny hand. "Do you need anything?" She asked. The little girl thought for a minute.

"I'm hungry." She said. Carly realized that she hadn't seen her eat anything since she got there. She was surprised considering the child's large appetite

"What can I get you to eat?" She asked, "I brought some stuff from home, or I can go get something from the vending machine." Emma thought again for a minute, tapping her small chin for emphasis.

"What did you bring?" She asked, pulling herself up. Carly reached into her purse and pulled out several plastic containers.

"I brought some cookies, a couple sandwiches, and a bag of chips." Carly said, setting the food next to her daughter. Emma looked at the food for a minute, then reached for the chips. She pulled at the bag, trying to get it open. Carly giggled and took the bag from the girl.

"Here, let me help you sugar." She laughed, opening the bag of chips. She took one out of the bag, and handed it Emma, who gobbled the food eagerly. After she finished the chips, Emma quickly ate the rest of the food.

"I'm still hungry!" She complained, getting another fit of giggles from Carly, who leaned over and kissed her head.

The man and the little girl we're in a car, speeding down the high-way. "Where are we going?" She asked for the millionth time. The man turned stopped the car, and turned around to glare at her.

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP?" He hollered, reaching behind him to pinch or leg. He always seemed to enjoy it when he hurt her. She screeched in pain, pulling her legs up under her. "Get your smelly feet off of the seats." He said, irritated with the child. "You'll get them all dirty." He continued driving at an unnaturally fast rate and turned a sharp corner, causing the small girl to tumble over and knock her head against the door. "Would you be careful? your going to break the window!" He cried. A small tear escaped down her cheek. She didn't like her mommy's friend, but she did want to go home. All she had to do was put up with him for a little bit longer, and she would be home. "Are you crying?" He smeared, glaring at her through the front mirror. "You seriously need to grow up. What are you four now?" He returned his eyes to the mirror.

"I'm five." She muttered to herself, careful not to let him hear her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I can't believe we're already passed chapter 17!** **It seems like only yesterday I was uploading the first chapter *tears* These things go by so fast!**

**OK, I only got 1 review last time :( **

**(That one was uploaded tuesday by the way, incase you may have missed it) **

**I should probably tell you ahead of time, sometime after this the chapters are going to be kind of "blockie" meaning that there is going to be a little bit from three diffrent point of views. We're also going to get deeper into where Carly has been and such. Hope you guys continue to love it! **

**until next time, REVIEW REVIEW AND REIVEW PLEASE!**


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N: HAPPY VALENTI-I MEAN-TUESDAY EVERYONE! HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER FOR YOU ALL...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<p>

* * *

><p>Freddie walked back through the hospital carrying several bags of fast-food. He hoped that Sam would except his apology if he had food that was better than the "Hospital crud" that She couldn't stand. He was surprised to see several police officers standing around the waiting room talking to several nurses. He wondered what was going on, but walked on anyway knowing that Sam was far more important than his silly curiosity. As he passed the officers, he couldn't help but overhear a part of their conversation.<p>

"So, none of you saw anything?" A taller police officer with a buzz cut asked, eying the nurses suspiciously.

"No, I wasn't even here then." One nurse said, fidgeting with her uniform. The other nurse, who appeared to be a head shorter than the other one and looked much grumpier pointed a finger at her partner.

"You were supposed to be watching her. I saw you go in that room last night." She said angrily, knowing how bad this was for their reputation. "You fell asleep. How could you fall asleep?" The women screeched, jabbing her finger at the other nurse. Freddie was out of ear shot by now, still wondering what that was about.

"Some strange stuff going on here." He mumbled to himself as he approached Sam's room.

Freddie walked in to find Sam fast asleep. He smiled slightly and moved towards her, placing the bags of food on a near by table. He reached down and pecked her cheek, careful not to disturb her. "I love you Sam." He whispered, settling on the chair that sat next to her bed. She stirred and rolled over, but didn't wake. Freddie grinned and leaned back, closing his eyes for a quick nap.

* * *

><p>Emma was released from the hospital bright and early the next morning. As Carly buckled the sleeping child in to her seat, she whispered in a calming voice, "We'll be home before you know it baby." She stood up and closed the door. Walking around to the driver's side, she casually looked behind her before sliding into the driver's seat. It was going to be a long drive back to where they had been living for the past five years, and Carly figured they would probably have to stop for the night some where. Backing out of the parking lot, she thought of the one person she hadn't seen since coming back. She hadn't seen her brother in over five years, and she didn't know if it was the best choice to go see him now. She thought back to the last time she had seen Spencer.<p>

_She had just recently moved in with her boyfriend Robert, and Spencer was not happy about it. __Every time she came to visit him, he tried to convince her to move back home. "You barley know this guy. What if he turns out to be a weirdo?" Spencer said, sticking another piece to his sculpture with super glue. "_

_Spencer, we've been going out for over three years. I think I would know him by know." twenty-three year old Carly said, watching her brother carefully. "And any way, I don't think you're in any position to call any one a weirdo." Carly giggled as Spencer wiped his hand across his forehead. _

_"What makes you say that?" He attempted to pull his hand away, but soon realized it was plastered to his head. "DANG IT!" He jerked his hand, and cried out in pain. "Its cool." He said casually, "I like having my hand there." Carly put her hand to her mouth, trying to contain her laughter. She stood up from her seat on the couch. _

_"Here, let me help you." She said, grabbing his arm. She pulled him in to the kitchen, smothering more giggles. She dug through the drawer until she came across what she was looking for. "Here, try this." She stated, handing him a tube of unglued solvent. _

_Thankfully, the solvent worked, and Spencer's hand was released with out any trouble. "There you go. How are you living by yourself?" She laughed, walking past him and back into the living room. Spencer followed her, _

_"I don't think I can. Your right, I need you here to make sure I don't get stuck to things!" Spencer cried, crossing his arms. Carly knew this trick, and it wasn't going to work. _

_"Spencer, I'm why can't you just accept that I'm not a baby any more? I'm not moving back in with you." Carly said, glaring at her older brother. With out warning, Spencer snapped. _

_"IF YOUR SO SURE THAT THIS GUY IS THE ONE, THEN WHY DO YOU HAVE TO JUST MOVE IN WITH HIM? WHY HAVEN'T YOU GOTTEN MARRIED YET? OR EVEN ENGAGED?" Spencer yelled, his face turning red. "YOU KNOW WHY? BECAUSE YOU DON'T KNOW. YOU THINK THAT BY MOVING IN WITH HIM AND DOING WHAT EVER IT IS YOUR DOING, THAT HE'LL STICK AROUND. YOU THINK THAT YOU LIVING WITH HIM IS GOING TO STOP HIM FROM CHEATING, OR LEAVING OR WHAT EVER. NEWSFLASH SISTER, ITS NOT." By now, Spencer was standing next to the open door. He had stopped shouting. now he said quietly, "Just go. If your so grown up and you don't need me anymore, then just go." His eyes were red and tears we're threatening to flow. "Go be with your 'perfect dream man'. Just don't come crying to me when he breaks your heart." His voice cracked. She looked at him with a shocked look. He had never raised his voice at her. Ever. _

_"Fine. I'll go." She said, her voice filled with sadness as she walked out the door. She turned around to apologize, but he had already slammed the door behind her. _

A tear slipped down her face as she drove. She didn't know if she would be welcome, but she didn't want to leave things like this forever. She missed having her goofy brother to lean on. She pulled into an empty parking lot and turned the car around, heading for the apartment building she had once called home.

She pulled into the parking lot and shut her car off. "Mommy where are we?" Emma asked, surprising Carly. She hadn't realized that Emma had woken up. Honestly, she had almost forgotten that the girl was even back there.

"We're hear to visit-" How could she explain the situation to her five year old? "An old friend." She said simply, pushing open her car door. She pulled Emma out of her seat, and held the little girl's hand as they walked into the old building.

"HEY! HEY YOU! DON'T DRAG MUD IN HERE!" The familiar voice that could only belong to one person, boomed at her as she walked past.

"Lewbert?" She questioned, surprised that the man was still alive, let alone still worked here. The man sat back, surprised.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't little Carly Shay." Lewbert laughed cruelly. "Back to cause more trouble?" Carly ignored the comment and pulled Emma closer to her.

"Does my brother still live here?" She asked. She hadn't even thought about what she would do if he wasn't here. Lewbert groaned,

"Unfortunately, yes. He still lives here, causing havoc everywhere!" He cried, then made some kind of odd screeching sound. Carly gave him a strange look before walking away with Emma trailing behind.

"That guy scares me." Emma said simply, as soon as they got into the elevator.

"I know, he scares everyone." She answered, pulling her closer. The two walked hand and hand down the hall.

"OK, here we go." Carly said, kneeling down to Emma's level. She smoothed her blond hair down, and ran her hand over the girl's wrinkled shirt. She stood up, and knocked on the door. She turned to Emma. "I want you to be on your best behavior." She said, just as the door opened. She gasped at the sight before her.

"Can I help you?" The man asked, "No way. It can't be. What are you doing here?" Spencer asked, his jaw dropping.

* * *

><p>The car stopped in the parking lot of an old apartment building. "Where are we?" The little girl asked, confused. This was not where her mommy lived. The man turned around and glared at her.<p>

"Shut-up, I was told to bring you here." He said, throwing open his car door. "Get out of my car." He told her before climbing out of the car and slamming his door shut. "Hurry up I don't have all day." He growing impatient as she got out of the car.

"Why are we here?" She asked quietly, scared as to what was going to happen. The man leaned down,

"Are you scared?" He mocked, "Don't be a baby." He shoved her slightly, before walking away. She hurried to catch up with him.

"Is mommy here?" She asked quietly, then flinched. She knew he was going to be angry at her for asking so many questions. Luckily, he didn't do anything because they had walked into the building. An

old man was asleep behind a desk, his snores filling the room. He pulled her hastily into the elevator.

"Is mommy here?" She asked again, knowing that she was pressing her luck. He glared at her furiously, making her look down quickly. She didn't dare make a sound after that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How was that? only about...I think...nine more chapters left in the story, so some of the details are going to start coming together. I'm currently finishing up chapter 24, where there's going to be a lot of "big reveals" that are going to wrap up the ending! (Hopefully...) **

**Also, I only got 1 review for the last chapter and I'm pretty sure the one before that only got 1... Now, I'm not going to be one of those authors that refuses to update because there is no reviews, but it would be nice to know that I've got more readers... ;)**

**I am extremly gratful to my awsome readers that have reviewed almost every chapter :) you just make my day so much better! **


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N: Chapter 19 is now up! (um...that's a bit obvious isn't it?)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

* * *

><p>Sam was released from the hospital later in the afternoon. The doctor had wanted to monitor her a little bit longer after the incident with Carly, that had caused her blood pressure and stress levels to shoot up. "Samantha, you need to take it easy from now on. Your very lucky that your fall didn't cause any damage to the baby." The doctor told her as he wheeled her out of the hospital, they didn't trust her to walk just yet. "Yeah yeah, take it easy, don't fall. I got it." She said, irritated that they were putting up such a fuss over her. She stood up and climbed into the car next to her husband.<p>

They drove in silence for most of the trip home. Despite his apology and his bringing her food, Sam was still seething towards Freddie. "Sam, will you just talk to me?" Freddie pleaded, hating this silent treatment. Sam continued to stare out the window, unwilling to break. He knew that after what had happened, she wasn't going to forgive him anytime soon. He didn't want her forgive him, he had been horrible towards her. He just wanted her to at least talk to him, to tell him that she still loved him. Or that they could work it out some how. He pulled up to a red light and looked over at Sam who had fallen asleep. "I love you Sam." He said, wondering if she still loved him back.

Sam was still asleep when Freddie pulled into the parking lot of their apartment building. He knew that is had been a long day, and he didn't want to wake her up. He got out of the car and went around to lift her out of her seat. "I've got you." He said when she stirred in his arms. He carried her through the door, ignoring the odd stares from several people standing in the lobby. "Thank goodness for elevators." He mumbled, shifting his arms a little.

* * *

><p>"Hi Spencer." Carly said nervously, tightening her grip on Emma's hand. She took in Spencer's appearance, He was defiantly older. What was left of his hair was mostly gray, he lost almost all of any muscle he had previously, and his face looked like it hadn't been shaved in weeks.<p>

"Why are you here?" He asked angrily. He was still upset about the way she had left.

"I-I wanted to...to see you. I missed you Spencer." She said, hoping to fix things with her brother after all the time that had passed. She stood there nervously, expecting him the slam the door in her face. He didn't slam the door though, instead he reached out and hugged her tightly.

"Your back!" He sobbed. She smiled, and pulled away from him.

"So you missed me?" She laughed, her own eyes streaming with tears. She felt a tug at her shirt-sleeve and as if suddenly remembering that she was there, looked down at her daughter.

"Momma?" Emma asked, throwing a questioning stare at Spencer. He looked down at her, surprised

"Well then, who's this?" He asked, crouching down to the girl's level. Emma looked at him nervously, then back at Carly.

"Spencer, this is Emma. She's your niece." Spencer looked from her to Emma, and a cloud of indescribable emotion filled his eyes.

"She's your-you and Robert-He. is. dead!" Spencer seethed, unable to believe that his little sister was a mother. Carly looked at him fearfully. She didn't know how to tell him the truth about Emma's father.

"Spencer," She started. "Can we come in?" She knew it would be a little easier if they we're all inside.

"What ever." Spencer said flatly, moving to let them inside. Carly tugged on Emma's hand, and walked passed her brother.

Going into the apartment was like going back in time, Everything was exactly like it had been the day that she walked out. "Its so weird being back here." Carly marveled, looking around the small space. "It seems so much smaller." Spencer closed the door slowly,

"Don't change the subject Carly. What did he do?" Spencer questioned, anger clear on his face. She stumbled over her words. How could she tell him what she had done?

"Spencer, sit down. There's something you need to know." She said, motioning towards the old couch.

* * *

><p>The girl being dragged down a dark hallway. "Would you hurry up? Ugh, why are children so obnoxious?" He grumbled, pulling her arm harshly. The girl quivered, afraid to say anything. He stopped abruptly next to a battered door. "Stand still for five seconds will you?" He said harshly, jerking the girl's arm. He knocked furiously on the door, "Don't say a word got it?" He said, glaring at the little girl. A gruff voice called through the door,<p>

"Its open." He opened it and pulled her inside. The door slammed shut behind them, making the girl jump.

"I've got her." He called into the darkness. "It looks like she's going to be here for awhile, until her mother gets out of the slammer." He sneered at her. Someone moved out of the darkness,

"I'm not taking care of her." The person answered cruelly, eying the girl.

"What should I do with her?" The man asked, nodding towards the child. The other person, a women, shrugged bitterly,

"I don't know, put her in the bedroom. I don't want her out here." The women said angrily. The man pulled on her arm again

"Come on, brat." He said in a mocking tone.

He opened a door to what appeared to be a dark bedroom, and shoved her inside. "Stay right here." He commanded, slamming the door shut behind him. She didn't know what to do, the man had

lied to her! She slumped against the closed door, and broke down. She cried for her mommy, who she didn't even know if she was going to see again. She cried for her friend Angela, who wasn't in school for a whole week. According to the teacher's, she had gotten in an accident with a car. She also cried for the fear of what her mom's friends were going to do to her. Why had they brought her here? What do they plan on doing with her? She cried until she could barley keep her eyes open and she felt herself drift to sleep, floating a land of dreams and darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OK, some good news: I've only got two and a half more chapters left to write for the story! There's going to be about 8 more chapters left in the story. **

**Thanks to all my wonderful readers and reviewers! I got, like, five reviews last chapter! One of which inspired me to get a beta, so we'll see how that goes. (though I'm still waiting to here back from them...)**


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N: Here's a rather short chapter for you all. I've got some important information for you all, but I'll save it for after the chapter...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 20<p>

* * *

><p>Freddie carried his sleeping wife into their apartment and set her gently on the couch. She stirred, but stayed asleep. Freddie sighed, he had to get to the end of this. He remembered the bag full of papers and documents that he had found in Cambridge's office, and went to retrieve them.<p>

Sitting back at the kitchen table, Freddie spread the folders of information in front of him. "There's got to be something here." He thought to himself, "Even if it just proves that there's nothing." He didn't care what he found, as long as it brought an end to the arguments.

He sifted through papers for nearly an hour, before finally giving up. "Who am I kidding? There's nothing here, because there's nothing to find." He thought. He stood up and stretched when he heard the phone ring. He hurried to pick it up and glanced at Sam, who remained asleep on the couch.

"Hello?" He asked, pressing the phone to his ear. There was a muffled sound on the other end, and a gruff voice answered.

"Freddie?" The voice asked, sounding surprised. He thought he had heard this voice some where, but where?

"Yeah, this is Freddie. Who is this?" He asked, glancing again at Sam.

"This is...um...This is Gibby." The person said, unsure whether he should tell Freddie who he was, or what he was doing. He had been informed that Freddie wasn't exactly supportive of finding Charlotte. Freddie sighed.

"OK, 'Gibby' what do you really want?" He asked, not believing for a second that this person was really his old classmate.

"Freddie, its really me, Gibby. I need to talk to Sam." The person said, sounding desperate.

* * *

><p>"Spencer, sit down. There's something you need to know." Carly said, motioning for Spencer to sit next to her. Spencer plopped down next to her.<p>

"OK, tell me." He said, unprepared for what he was about to hear. Carly bit her lip nervously, thinking of the right words to tell him.

"Hang on a second." She said suddenly, remembering her daughter, the reason for their conversation. "Emma, come here for a second." Carly said, turning to locate her the girl. Emma scurried over and raised her arms, motioning to be picked up. Carly leaned over and whispered in Emma's ear, making her giggle. As soon as she was released Emma ran into the kitchen, and out of earshot.

"Carly quick stalling. What do I need to know?" Spencer asked, frustrated. Carly hesitated again, and made sure Emma was still in the kitchen.

"OK first, Robert isn't Emma's Father." She started, trying to hold off the truth for as long as possible. "Her father lives in California. That's where I-we've been for the last five years." She said nervously. "I had to leave. I didn't want Robert to find out that I-" Even after all the years, she couldn't say it out loud. Spencer was confused,

"So you...then you just left? Why didn't you just-" She cut him off, knowing what he was about to say.

"I-I panicked. Anyway, it wouldn't have worked long. Look at her." Carly said, watching the girl. "He would have figured it out." She stood up, "We really need to go. Its a long drive home." Carly said, walking towards the door.

"You just got here, and know your going to leave again?" He asked, a hint of anger in his voice. Carly shrugged,

"Yeah, I can't stay any longer. We've got to get home." She said, "Come on Emma." She called to the little girl. They left the apartment without giving Spencer a chance to think.

* * *

><p>The little girl woke up to find her room completely dark. It took her a minute to process where she was, that she was in the home of her mommy's friend. She stood up slowly and stretched and reached for the doorknob. She was relieved to find that the door had not been locked, as she pulled it open. She crept down the dark hallway, realizing that the house was unusually quite and dark. She cautiously peered around the corner, into the living room Suddenly, a hand covered her mouth and dragged her back down the hallway. "What are you doing?" The voice hissed, backing her against the wall.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: DUN DUN DUN! Again, sorry for the short chapter. Here's what I'm going to do for you all...**

**since I finished writing the story (Thats right...finished!) I'm going to put up another chapter along with this one. How's that? **

**Speaking of finishing the story, I do have to warn you know: I'm probably going to be pretty hated for the last couple of chapters...BUT THATS ALL I'M SAYING! **

**The next chapter will be up soon after this one! see you soon...**


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N: Alright, here's another chapter for you all! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 21<p>

* * *

><p>"Freddie, I need to talk to Sam." The person said desperately. Freddie didn't know what to do. Could this person really be the one and only Gibby?<p>

"Sam is asleep right now." Freddie replied simply, throwing another glance at his sleeping wife. Desperation increased in the person's voice,

"Tell her to call me as soon as she wakes up then." There was no time to respond before the phone clicked off. Freddie sighed, and set the phone down. He looked up and grinned at the sight of Sam curled on the couch, with one arm draped over her belly protectively. He picked her up gently, groaning silently under her weight, and carried her into their small bedroom.

"I love you baby." He said, setting her down slowly. Sam rolled over, facing the wall, her arm going back to her extending belly. Freddie left the room, silently closing the door behind him.

Sam woke up an hour later, confused as to where she was. She padded slowly out of the room, and realized that it was must have been night time. "Freddie?" She called, momentarily forgetting her anger at her husband. Walking slowly into the living room, she grinned at the sight of Freddie, fast asleep on the couch. She shuffled towards the sleeping man, and gently shook his shoulder. "Freddie? Why are you on the couch?" She asked with a small grin. Freddie opened his eyes slowly, registering Sam standing above him.

"S-Sam?" He asked, surprised that she was talking to him again.

"What are you doing?" She asked, smiling at him. Freddie sat up slowly and stretched with a yawn.

"I thought you were mad at me." He said simply, putting an arm around Sam when she sat next to him. "I didn't want to risk-" He cut off, realizing that it would be a grave mistake to finish that sentence.

"I'm not mad Freddie. I just want you to let me try to find her." She said, referring to Charlotte. "I know you don't want to believe it. You don't have to believe it, but I do." She said slowly, gazing up at Freddie. He looked back at her, his eyes softening.

"I just don't want you to get your hopes up." He said, "Its not good for you to get so stressed." He continued. Sam didn't know what to say. She knew that this was true, that she wasn't just putting herself at risk, she was risking the baby.

"You wanna know how I know that she's out there?" Sam asked, excitedly remembering her conversation with Gibby.

"How?" He asked, confused at her sudden eagerness. Sam smiled slyly at him,

"Gibby." She said simply, causing more confusion for Freddie.

"Gibby?" He asked, baffled. Suddenly, something in his mind clicked. Gibby had called him, Gibby had needed to tell her something important.

* * *

><p>Carly slid into her seat, and slammed the door shut. "Ready to go home Em?" She asked, watching the girl through the rear view mirror as she pulled away from the apartment building. Emma squirmed in her seat, "Yeah." She answered simply, attempting to settle in her seat. "Are we going to see daddy?" Emma asked suddenly, making Carly wince. Carly didn't have the best relationship with Emma's father. She hadn't even wanted him to be apart of their lives. Her memory flashed,<p>

_She hadn't meant for things to go as far as they did. It started with a simple conversation, that grew into meeting up on occasion, then became seeing each other everyday. He had been a stranger that she had met by pure fate, in a store she almost didn't go into. She had been heading towards the check-out, when her cart crashed into his, "I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed, her face flushed. She was already late for work, and was in a serious hurry to leave._

_"No, It was totally my bad." He said, smiling. She looked at him, taking in his shaggy blond hair under a gray winter hat and his deep chocolate eyes that were almost magnified by his black framed glasses. "The name's Jordan." He said, holding out a hand._

_"Carly." She said simply, taking his hand. She backed her cart up, and swerved it towards the check out. "I'm so going to be fired." She mumbled, checking the time on her pear-phone. Jordan gave her a sympathetic look ,_

_"Tough boss?" He asked, genuine concern in his voice. "Where do you work?" She didn't even question why this complete stranger wanted to know where she worked. _

_"I'm a short-term actress, I mostly guest-star on TV show." She said, absently flipping her hair. "Actually, I'm flying out to Hollywood in a weeks for a movie. I was on my way to meet with my boss." She finished, blushing._

_"Well then, you should probably be going then." He smiled, pushing his cart down the isle. "Good luck!" He called, disappearing around the corner. _

_Carly didn't think anything of the strange meeting, almost forgetting him completely. Until he showed up her job. She had been on the set all day, and was looking forward to going back home to her boyfriend Robert. "Hey!" He said, when she walked off the set and towards her dressing room. She jumped, surprised that he was there. _

"_What are you doing here?" She hissed, pulling him aside, away from the crowd. "How did you find me?" She asked, trying not to sound to harsh. Jordan looked at her with a hurt look in his eyes. _

"_I wanted to see you! You were great up there." He smiled, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. They had approached her dressing room, and Carly expecting him to walk off somewhere else. Instead, she was shocked when he opened the door and walking in behind her. "Nice." He said, glancing around the small room. Carly blushed and walked towards the small mini fridge that was stuck in a corner._

"_Its not much." She mumbled, pulling out a water bottle. "You want something to drink?" She didn't know why she was offering, she shouldn't even be letting this stranger in her dressing room. He flashed another smile, _

"_Why not?" He said, taking a bottle from her. Carly moved past him and settled on the small sofa in the back of the small room. Again, she expected him to leave but instead he moved to sit next to her. "You know, your really pretty." He said, his hand finding hers. She pulled her hand away sharply and gasped when he leaned over to kiss her. _

"_What are you doing?" She hissed, standing abruptly. He stood up, his face twisting into confusion and defense. _

"_What does it look like?" He grinned, "I'm trying to kiss a pretty girl!" He laughed, grabbing for her hands. She backed up slowly, bumping against the door. _

"_L-Leave me alone!" She said, reaching for the first thing she could find. She held the object out and squeezed her eyes shut. Jordan chuckled softly, causing her to reopen her eyes slowly. _

"_Great weapon choice." He said, motioning to the script pages in her hand. She glared at him and began to slowly roll them together into a tube. She crossed the room, and held the papers in a death grip._

"_You leave right now or I'll..." She trailed off, attempting to swat at him with her "weapon". He ducked away, a smile still plastered to his face. _

"_Careful with that!" He said in a mocking tone. Carly's face grew red with frustration and fear. She stopped suddenly, unsure what to do. With out thinking, she lunged at him, causing him to flinch in fear. She didn't strike him though, instead she pressed her lips to his, and closed her eyes. He stood in shock before deepening the kiss and closing his own eyes. _

She was pulled back to reality when she heard Emma groan from the back seat. She turned around quickly, right at the moment that Emma got sick all over the back seat.

"Emma!" Carly gasped, pulling the car towards the side of the road. "Are you OK baby?" She asked, pulling open the child's car door. Emma groaned in response, and glanced up weakly. She didn't normally get carsick, but on occasion she would have an accident. It usually happened if she was over excited or nervous. Carly unbuckled the sticky belt and pulled Emma out of the car. "Stay right there for a second." She said sternly, gently setting the child on the ground. She reached back into the car and attempted to clean up the mess with the handful of baby-wipes she kept on hand.

After doing her best to clean up the seat and buckling the girl back into her car seat, Carly pulled back

onto the road and watched Emma carefully through the rear-view mirror. "You OK back there?" She asked, turning her eyes back towards the road.

"Yeah." Emma answered quietly, pulling on her seat belt. "Are we home yet?" She asked, kicking her foot gently on the back of the front seat.

* * *

><p>The girl woke up with a start to find herself strapped into the back seat of the man's car. "Wha-" She attempted to say. She stopped mid-word when she received a harsh glare from the women that was sitting next to the man.<p>

"She's awake." She stated simply, turning away from the man at the wheel. He glanced at her through the mirror, giving her a you-better-be-quite look. She shrunk back in her seat and glanced out the window. The car was speeding and weaving down a busy road. "Where are we going again?" The women asked, leaning back in her seat.

"I told you. I have to bail out the kid's mom." He said bitterly, swerving the car harshly around another vehicle. The women sighed and picked at her nails in annoyance.

"Why do you have to get involved with her anyway? She's not doing anything for you." She said angrily, throwing a harsh glare at the man. He continued to watch the road, racing past another car.

"We're stuck with the kid until this gets settled. The longer it takes, the longer we're stuck with her." He said, picking up speed to beat a red light. The lady slumped back in her seat, huffing angrily.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's all for now, look for the next chapter next FRIDAY! All I can say is, some major stuff goes down! **


	23. Sorry, another authors note

**HEY, JUST AN AUTHORS NOTE. SORRY.**

**please read, this is kind of important. Some of you may have noticed, I didn't update Friday. I thought over so many excuses, but finally decided just to tell you all the truth.**

**I was in the hospital, after having a small break-down. Its nothing to big, I'm back home now, but it did take a lot out of me. I was warned that some people did end up in a bigger depression after being there, and I don't know but that may be happening to me. **

**I don't know what happened, I was happy to be home (literally, I was bouncing off the walls) but now, its just kind of old now. I just don't feel like I normally do. **

**Now, the main point of all this, is that I don't think I'm going to be updating for a while. I said I finished writing and everything, but I just can't get myself to post it right now. **

**THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED THE LAST CHAPTER. (even though a couple weren't to nice)**

**-writersblock1996**


	24. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back! Thank's so much for your patience, and the supportive comments :) **

* * *

><p>Chapter 22<p>

* * *

><p>"We lost track of the kid a while back." Gibby started, "But I think we found her." He continued. Sam listened intently, twirling a piece of her hair nervously.<p>

"Where is she?" She asked excitedly. This was finally coming true. She was going to get her girl back. She heard a sigh on the other end of the phone.

"We believe she was taken from the hospital by a man that is friends with the kidnapper." He said cautiously. Sam began to grow impatient.

"So where are they?" She asked again, wanting his to tell her where she can go to get her daughter and kill who ever had her. Gibby ran a hand through his hair and searched for the words that would go over the best.

"Their leaving town." He said slowly, "I believe their heading towards California. Where Her 'mother' is currently in prison." He didn't quite know every detail yet, and there we're a select few that he was reluctant to tell her. "The hospital notified the police that she was taken. They're currently on the look out for them." He continued carefully. "I'll call you if anything comes up." he finished, not waiting for Sam to reply before hanging up.

Sam smiled happily. Things were finally going her way, now all she had to do was get Freddie on board. Her smile faded, Freddie had made it clear that he wasn't going to believe. Until she came back, then he would have to believe it, he would have to admit she was right.

* * *

><p>"I think we better stop for the night." Carly said to her daughter, reaching back to unbuckle Emma and pull her onto the front seat. "Mommy's getting tired." She yawned, clicking the lock shut on her door. As it started to get darker, Carly had realized that there was no way they were going to get home before night. She had made the risky decision to park for the night, and hope that she could get an hour or two of sleep before morning. Emma looked at her in wonder,<p>

"We're sleeping in the car?" She asked, surprised. She giggled into her hand, and settled into the seat. Carly looked over at her tiredly,

"I've got to rest for a minute baby. Settle down, OK?" She said with another yawn. She didn't know if it was a good idea to be asleep in a car with Emma awake and capable of opening the door, but she knew they weren't going to make it home if she didn't. Emma nodded, and settled into her seat quietly. Suddenly, she reached up and wrapped her arms around Carly, giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Night night mama." She said, holding back her own yawn. Carly smiled and closed her eyes,

"Night baby." Carly replied, leaning back in her seat. Emma snuggled into her own seat and closed her eyes, falling asleep quickly.

Carly tossed and turned in her sleep, her mind swirling with memories of that night.

_She hadn't expected to see him again after she left Hollywood, and for a while she didn't. She was settling back into her normal life, working a part time job, spending time with her boyfriend Robert and shopping for baby clothes with Sam. Then he showed up again and again. At first, she thought it was just a coincidence. After all, she had met him in this town, so he obviously lived there. It wasn't suspicious to the that they would run into each other at grocery stores and on the streets on occasion. _

_It __wasn't until he started showing up where he wasn't supposed to that she started to grow concerned. By the third week she was home, he seemed to show up every where she went. When she was working as a cashier at the super market, he always was there buying something. When she went to the salon with Sam, She noticed him standing outside the window, as if he was waiting for her. _

"_Sam, do you see that guy out there?" She asked, leaning towards her friend. Sam looked over and shrugged absently._

"_Yeah. So what?" She asked casually, turning towards Carly. "He's kind of cute." She replied with a sly smile. Carly faked a shocked face and grabbed Sam's hand. _

"_Your married Sam." She said with a grin, motioning towards Sam's wedding ring. "And you've got the little one." She finished, putting a hand on her friends protruding belly. Sam grinned mischievously._

"_Relax Carl's. I'm kidding." Sam replied, putting her own hand on her belly. "Anyway, What about him?" She asked, glancing back at the window._

"_I think he's following me." Carly said simply, looking away. "He's everywhere that I am." She continued. Sam wasn't concerned. _

"_Maybe its just a coincidence?" She suggested, absently fixing her hair in a nearby mirror. Carly sighed, debating whether to tell about the indecent at the studio._

"_Its just a coincidence that he showed up at the recording studio while I was?" She asked nervously, hoping Sam would have a logical answer for it. Sam looked surprised. _

"_Really? Sound's like you've got yourself a stalker!" She laughed, trying to lighten her friends mood. Instead, the comment just made her more nervous. _

"_You really think he's a stalker? Should I call the police or something?" She asked hurriedly, reaching for her purse. Sam stopped her before she could pull out her cell-phone. _

"_Whoa, calm down. Its probably just a coincidence." Sam said hastily, trying to calm her anxious friend. "Everything is alright." _

_Carly smiled, "Y-your right. I'm just being paranoid." Carly said. Suddenly, her phone slipped out of her hand and dropped to the floor. She sighed and reached over to pick it up, "These things are always slipping out of my hands!" Carly laughed. She felt someone behind her, and jumped slightly. _

"_Hey there!" She heard him say excitedly. "Fancy meeting you here!" He continued, sitting in the seat next to her. She looked over at Sam, who simply shrugged. "Who's your friend?" Jordan asked, motioning towards Sam. _

"_This is Sam. She's my best friend." Carly said, glancing from Sam to Jordan. "Sam, this is Jordan." She nodded at the man. _

_Much to Carly's horror, Sam grinned at him and said, "So...I heard you've been following Carly." Carly turned bright read in embarrassment. _

"_Sam!" She hissed, glaring at the blond. Sam smiled wickedly at her. _

"_I just want to know why he's stalking you!" She said casually, examining her finger nail. "So why are you following her?" Sam asked, eying Jordan and nodding towards Carly. Jordan looked at her with a confused face, and shrugged. _

"_Stalking? I'm not trying to be a stalker or anything..." He trailed off, glancing at Carly. "But you know, since you kiss-" Carly gasped and cut him off quickly. _

"_I think we need to get going now Sam." Carly said quickly, pulling Sam to her feet. Sam stared in shock at her friend. _

"_You kissed him? NO WAY!" She said, a grin on her face. "I didn't think you would ever do something like this." She said, apparently loving the awkwardness that had grown in the air. Carly dragged Sam towards the door. _

"_We've got to go. Bye Jordan!" She said, storming out of the salon. "Sam! What was that about?" Carly cried once they got into the car and she was backing out of the parking lot. "Why would you embarrass me like that?" She screeched, her knuckles white against her steering wheel. Sam looked at her with a guilty smile and shrugged. _

"_Sorry Carl's." She mumbled plainly, "I didn't mean to embarrass you." Carly relaxed and smiled at her friend. _

"_I know." She stated, her focus going back to the road. She was secretly hoping that Sam wasn't going to bring up what was said. Unfortunately, that's exactly what Sam did._

"_So, you kissed him huh?" Sam said, receiving a groan and glare from Carly. _

"_I don't want to talk about it." She said plainly, hoping Sam would just drop the matter. Sam however, refused to let it go. _

"_Come on Carly!" Sam cried, "What happened?" She slumped in her seat and crossed her arms. "Please?" She knew that Carly would give in eventually. Carly wasn't budging. _

"_NO SAM!" Carly said, her voice raising. "I don't want to talk about it." She hissed. Sam didn't question her further, The two rode in silence for the rest of the trip. _

_After dropping Sam off at her house, Carly sighed and returned home. She pulled into the parking lot of her apartment building, she wished for nothing more than to curl up under her blankets and fall asleep for the night. She never expected Jordan to be there waiting for her. She never expected him to follow her into the building and into her apartment. She didn't say a word as she stepped into her apartment, him close behind. She just didn't have the energy to acknowledge his presents, to stop him from kissing her as if it was the most normal thing to do. She didn't stop him when he followed her into her bedroom and climbed into the bed next to her. She never stopped him, she just didn't have the energy. _

Carly woke up with a start and instinctively looked towards the seat next to her. She was startled by the

empty seat next to her. Emma was no longer sitting in the seat next to her. In a panic, she whipped her head towards the back seat, and relaxed when she saw her curled into the back seat, her thumb stuck in her mouth. Carly sighed and started the car, pulling back onto the road.

* * *

><p>They had been in the car for hours. She remembered falling asleep for a little bit, but had been woken up when the car swerved violently, causing her bump her head on the car door. She looked up towards the front seat, and found that the lady was driving now. The man was sitting in the passenger seat, glaring harshly out the window. She looked out the window, trying to locate where they were taking her. The man turned around suddenly,<p>

"Get down." He hissed at her. She froze in her spot, unsure what to do. "Get down on the floor!" He snarled again, reaching back to unbuckle her seat belt. Scared, she slid out of her seat and squeezed herself onto the floor. "Stay quite." He told her, turning back around quickly, pulling a poker face.

A car pulled into the toll booth heading out out of the state. "$3.50." The person standing there said simply, a board expression on her face. Suddenly, something caught her eye. The women glanced slightly towards the back of the car, where she was surprised to see a small child laying silent on the floor of the backseat.

"Excuse me!" The women in the car said angrily, thrusting a handful of money towards the befuddled tollbooth worker. Before she could react, the car zoomed out of sight. Quickly, she closed the window and pulled a photograph off of the wall. It was a missing person flier, that she was required to have on hand. Thinking quickly, she pulled out her cell-phone and dialed the buttons.

"Yes, I'm currently on duty at the tollbooth heading into California. I think I may have found a missing child." She said quickly, looking out the window towards the road that the car had gone down.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Huge thanks for your patience with me :) I'm still not feeling as good as I should, (hehe that rhymes) but I think I'll be OK to update again! **

**Another thing, I think I'm going to give up the whole "Scheduled update" thing and just update when ever I get around to it. (it'll still be atleast once a week) **

**Thank's again to those who take the time to read and review! I love reading reviews, they make my day so much better :)**

**No flames please, that was part (not all, there were other things) of the reason I had to stop for a little bit. Even though it was just one, it kind of hurt a bit...**

**Watch for the next chapter, and take the time to review please! (with out flaming, constructive critism is accepted) **


	25. Chapter 23

**A/N: Alright, things are going to start piecing together in this chapter! **

**I figured that, I've got nothing better to do, so why not give the people another chapter? haha :) **

* * *

><p>Chapter 23<p>

* * *

><p>Sam didn't know what to do anymore. According to Gibby, Charlotte was still alive and everything was being done to find her. There wasn't anything she needed to do. She just felt so helpless, knowing that her child was somewhere, probably scared out of her mind being taken from the hospital by a strange man. She knew there had to be something she could do to help. She would do whatever it took to get her baby girl back in her arms. Thinking quickly, she grabbed her coat and left a note for Freddie before running out of the apartment.<p>

Freddie woke up a few minutes after Sam had left. "Sam?" He called out, walking tiredly into the living room. The note on the table caught his eye as he shuffled towards the kitchen. He picked it up carefully and scanned over it.

_Don't panic Fredward_

_Just went out for a little bit._

_-Sam ;p _

* * *

><p>"Night Emma." Carly cooed, planting a small kiss on her daughter's head. "Sleep tight." Emma smiled tiredly and closed her eyes, falling asleep fast.<p>

"Night mommy." She said softly, snuggling under her blanket. Carly stood up and turned Emma's nightlight on before leaving the room.

Walking back into her small living room, Carly realized that she hadn't heard from Emma's father, Jordan, in a while. "I better call him." She said to herself, reaching for the phone. She dialed his number, and waited for him to pick up. 1 ring...2...3...After the fourth ring, she left a voice mail and hung up.

_"Hey it me, Emma and I just got back home. Call me, Emma want's to see you." _

* * *

><p>He didn't like the way the tollbooth worker was eying the back seat. "Get back in your seat." He told the little girl. She climbed back into her seat quickly, and gave him a frightened look.<p>

"Where are we?" She asked. _Just a few more hours, a few more miles. Then he would be free of her, he could dump her off with her mother and go home._ He ran his hand through his shaggy blond hair and adjusted his glasses, his mind drifting towards his family back home. The family that his wife, Lucy, knew nothing about. He looked over at her cautiously, as if he was afraid that she could read his mind. He spent a lot of time going back and forth, from one to another. When he was with his daughter, his wife thought he was on a business trip. When he was with his wife, his daughter and her mother thought he was visiting relatives, or a meeting in some other state.

Suddenly, he was pulled out of his thoughts by police sirens. The car was filled with bright flashing lights.

Everything that followed was a blur. The car pulled to a stop, and a police officer approached the car. "On the floor." He hissed at the girl quickly. She hurried to get back down under the seat.

"Can I help you?" He heard Lucy say in a sugary voice. The officer eyed them suspiciously and looked towards the back seat.

* * *

><p>Looking towards the back seat, The officer didn't see anything unusual at first. He looked a bit closer, trying not to set off the couple in the front seat. Sure enough, He saw what the tollbooth worker had described. There was a small child about the age of five laying silently on the floor in the back seat. A little girl that looked exactly like the child that had gone missing from the hospital a week ago. "I'm going to need you both to step out of the car." He said, watching the couple carefully. Luckily, they complied and stepped out of the car slowly.<p>

"What is this about?" The man asked, closing the car door with a slam. He glanced almost noticeably towards the back of the car.

"Stand over there." The police officer said firmly, pointing towards his car. The couple trudged slowly towards the police car. When they were out of ear shot, he opened the back door.

"Come on out of there sweetie." He told the little girl, helping her out. The girl stood up stiffly and winced against the sunlight. She was a tiny thing, and only came to about his knee when she stood straight. Her hair was dirty blond, and her eyes the biggest chocolate brown eyes he'd ever seen on a child. "What's your name?" He asked her, kneeling in front of the small girl. She whimpered a bit, and looked into his eyes.

"L-Lilly C-Charlotte D-Dirshlit." She said quietly, her eyes dropping to the ground. The police officer stood up,

"OK Lilly. Come here for a second." He said, taking the girl's small hand in his much larger one. Together, the two walked towards the oblivious couple.

She didn't know what was going to happen, but she knew that this man was OK. She could see it in his eyes that he was truly going to help her. He lead her to his shiny police car, where he opened the door and let her climb inside. After she was safely inside, he closed the door and walked over to the man and lady.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" The man asked the officer, "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO-" He was cut off by the police officer.

"You are both under arrest for kidnapping." He said, pulling out a pair of handcuffs. The women didn't put up a struggle, she went into the car easy. The man however, refused to allow the officer to cuff him. He squirmed and wiggled on the ground, and attempted to run after he was handcuffed. The little girl in the police car giggled at how funny the man looked when he ran, his hand stuck behind his back. Eventually, both were caught and put into the car. The officer let her sit up front, so the man and women could be in the back. "We got her chief." He said into his walkie talkie. "Bringing them all in right now."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: SO, now we know the identity of that mysterious little girl we all love! Anybody got anymore idea's as to what-the-heck-is going on? **


	26. Chapter 24

**A/N: Here's another Chapter you ya! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 24<p>

* * *

><p>Sam looked at the card in her hand again and checked the address of the house in front of her. "This is it." She said to herself, pushing open the car door and stepping into the sunlight. She walked up to the small house as quickly as her five month pregnant belly would let her, and knocked on the door. After waiting for several minutes, the door swung open and two small girls stared in awe at her.<p>

"Who are you?" One asked. She appeared to be maybe three or four, and was slightly shorter than the other. Sam smiled at the girls,

"I'm Sam. Are your parents home?" She asked, right as a taller women appeared behind the two girls. She smiled at Sam, then at the girls.

"Katie, Morgan, go play in the living room." She told them. The girl's ran down the hall and disappeared. She turned towards Sam, "Can I help you?" She asked.

"I'm looking for Gibby." She said, "I'm Sam." The woman's face lit up in recognition.

"Sam!" She said loudly, making Sam jump. "Its been, like, forever!" The women hugged her tightly.

"Whoa! Careful." Sam said, pulling away from the tight grasp. "Do I know you?" She asked, thinking over who this women could be. Before the women could answer, Gibby appeared behind her, a shirtless toddler trailing behind him.

"Tasha, who's at the door?" He asked the women, before noticing Sam at the door. "What are you doing here Sam?" He asked, motioning for her to come in.

"Why don't we go play with the girls." Tasha said to the small boy, leading him towards where the girls had ran minutes ago. Gibby watched them leave then turned back towards Sam, who stood there with a shocked expression.

"Tasha?" She asked with a grin. "You married Tasha?" She didn't believe it. She couldn't even believe when they dated in high school. Gibby smiled, a thoughtful look on his face.

"Yeah..." He said, his mind trailing. He pulled out of his thoughts, "Do you want to sit down? You look uncomfortable." He said, noticing her shift from one foot to the other. Sam gave him a grateful look, and followed him down the hall and into a small living room.

"Take a seat anywhere." Gibby said, leaning back in a recliner. Sam threw him another grateful look and sat on the couch. As soon as she did though, she jumped back up and found that she had sat on some sort of plastic toy. "Sorry." Gibby laughed, taking the toy from Sam. She smiled and sat back down. Making sure she wasn't sitting on anything else. "So, what brings you here today?" Gibby asked once Sam had gotten settled.

Before she could answer, the room was ambushed by a herd of kids. Sam looked on in awe as they all crowded around the man, all talking at the same time. To her surprise, Gibby looked to be in complete control over the gang on children.

"Guys cool it!" Gibby said over the noise, motioning to Sam. "We've got a guest." The kids immediately quieted and backed away from their father. "Kids, this is Sam. We used to go to high school together." Gibby motioned from the kids the Sam. "Sam, this is Morgan, she's six, Tony is five, Katie is four, and the twins Destiny and Frankie are two." He said, pointing towards each kid as he introduced them.

"And their all yours?" Sam asked, genuinely surprised. Gibby laughed and nodded.

"Yup." He turned to Morgan. "Where's mom?" She thought for a minute, then seemed to get his hint.

"I think she wanted us to help her make cookies. Come on guys." She said quickly, pulling Katie out of the room. The others trailed out of the room after her.

"So what was it that you needed?" Gibby asked again after they had all left. Sam sat back and pondered his question. _What did she need?_

"I want to help find my daughter." Sam stated simply, crossing her arms across her chest.

* * *

><p>Carly was staring intently at her TV screen. She had been flipping through the channels absently, her mind wandering to Jordan, who she still had gotten no reply from. And now she knows why.<p>

**POLICE ARREST THIRTY-SIX YEAR OLD JORDAN RICHARDS IN THE KIDNAPPING OF FIVE YEAR OLD LILLY DERSHLIT. AUTHORITIES WERE ON THE LOOK OUT FOR THE MAN AFTER HE REMOVED THE GIRL FROM A LOCAL HOSPITAL WITH OUT PERMISSION. ALSO ARRESTED WAS HIS WIFE WHOM POLICE HAVE NOT REALISED THE NAME OF. THE CHILD IS IN THE CUSTODY OF POLICE AS OF NOW, WAITING FOR ACTIONS TO BE TAKEN TO FIND HER HOME. **

"Oh. My. God." Carly gasped as the news program cut off and a commercial blared. "Jordan, what did you do?" She thought out loud, running her hand through her hair. Her mind raced, processing what she had just seen over and over. Lilly. She had heard that name somewhere...Yes, that was what she had over heard him say when she called him over the phone once, he had shouted the name to someone in the background. She didn't know exactly what was going on, but she knew she was going to find out.

* * *

><p>"Lilly, focus. We can't help you unless you talk to us." The police man said gently. There were two people in the room, sitting across from her at a big table. The other was a women that looked like she was a few years younger than her mom. The women spoke now.<p>

"Are you afraid?" She asked, looking deep into the little girl's chocolate brown eyes. Lilly didn't know how to answer the woman's question. _Was she afraid? What would she be afraid of?_ She shook her head, but didn't make a sound. She hadn't said a word since they brought her in here.

The women looked at her sadly then whispered something to her partner, who frowned and whispered back before standing up and leaving the room.

"We're going to try something different." The women said to her after the door had closed. She reached under the table and pulled something out of the bag at her feet. She leaned over and set a notepad and pencil in front of Lilly. "I'm going to ask you a simple question alright?" She started. "I want you to write or draw an answer. You don't have to say anything." Lilly nodded and picked up the pencil, waiting for her question. Before the women could say anything, the door flew open and a large man walked in with a shorter blond lady behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Only four more chapters left!** **Next update will probably be sometime tommorrow, or friday. **

**Thank's to those who reviewed last time :) keep it up, I love getting your feedback!**


	27. Chapter 25

**A/N: Yay new chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 25<p>

* * *

><p>"Sir, this is a private room. You can't just-" The women started. She was stopped however when the man pulled a detective's badge from his pocket.<p>

"I'm a detective ma'am. I was told to come down here." Gibby said to the women. He turned towards Sam who was staring in fascination at the little girl. The girl had been coloring on a notepad, but had glanced up for only a second when her eyes locked on Sam. The bond was instant, Sam knew that this was her baby. This was the child she had carried for almost nine months, the child that was taken from her so long ago. Everything else seemed to melt away until she felt herself be dragged away.

Gibby pulled her into the hallway, closing the door behind her quietly. "Sam." He said, clasping his hands together. "You weren't supposed to see her yet. I didn't know she was going to be here." Gibby continued slowly. He knew that Sam was instantly going to be connected to the child, he had hoped that they wouldn't meet until he was sure that they were not going to be separated again.

"Gibby, that's her. I know it's her!" Sam said excitedly. "I knew I was going to find her!" Gibby put a hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her down.

"Don't get too excited. There's still a lot of legal issues that need to be worked out. We don't really know if that's even her." Gibby said slowly, not wanting to anger the over emotional women.

"But...I know its her. I can feel it." Sam said quietly, "And she does to. Did you see her face? That's a bond you can't break, no matter how far apart you are." She had tears in her eyes. Gibby looked at her sadly.

"We're going to get this figured out. I promise." He said, releasing his grip on her shoulder.

* * *

><p>She had seen that lady somewhere. She couldn't remember where, but as soon as she saw her, She knew that this person was someone that she had known. She looked up at the detective women and spoke her first words in hours. "W-who was that?" Her voice came in a whisper, a very high whisper. The lady jumped, surprised at her tiny voice.<p>

"That was-" She didn't finish before the door opened again and the detective man walked back in. The women that was with him was no where to be seen.

"My-um-partner had to leave." He said quickly, taking a seat next to the women. "Can I talk to her alone?" He asked the women, who stood up.

"Yeah, I guess so. I'll be right outside." She said, glancing towards Lilly. "I'll be right outside." She said again, opening the door and exiting the room.

After the women left, Gibby turned towards the little girl. "I'm Gibby." He said cheerfully. "What's your name?" After raising five kids, he knew how to talk to the little girl.

"Lilly." She said quietly. "Your name is funny." She said with out thinking. Quickly, she put a hand over her mouth, as if she could some how make the word go back into her mind. Gibby chuckled,

"Its OK, I know 'Gibby' is kind of funny sounding. You can laugh." He said happily. She looked hesitant for a minute, but a small smile eventually crept across her face. "Can I ask you some questions?" He asked her carefully. He smiled when she nodded, a small smile still on her bright face.

"What's your mom's name Lilly?" He asked, leaning over the table.

"Mommy's name is Nora." She said quietly, her homesickness creeping back. Gibby caught this immediately.

"You really miss her don't you." He said sadly, knowing that the following events were going to be very hard for her. Lilly nodded, sadness etched on her small face. "Do you know where your mom went sweetie?" He asked her. She shook her head slowly.

"No. Mommy's friends wouldn't tell me." She said, her eyes drifting down to her lap. Gibby sat back and watched her for a second.

"Lilly, there are some things you need to know. Its going to be very hard to hear, but if we're going to get any where, I need to tell you." He started. Confusion grew in her eyes, but she nodded for him to continue.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe him." Carly grumbled to herself, and she frustratingly buckled Emma into her car seat. She stood up, bumping her head on the door, and slammed the car door shut. Her daughter jumped slightly at the sound.<p>

"What's wrong mama?" She asked as Carly slid into her seat. Carly glanced at her through the mirror.

"Nothing baby. Mama's just a little bit stressed." She answered, pulling out of the parking lot. She didn't know exactly what she was going to do, but was concentrated on where they were going.

"Mama where are we going?" Emma asked her suddenly, after they had been driving for almost an hour.

"Remember my friends? The one's you stayed with for a while?" She asked. Emma thought for a second, then nodded.

"Yeah." She replied, following it with a yawn. Minutes later, she was fast asleep. Carly smiled, thankful for the few extra minutes of silence.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Only four more chapters left :) I should probably warn you, I might be pretty hated for some of the last chapters...**


	28. Chapter 26

**A/N: What's this? AN UPDATE TWO DAYS IN A ROW? Yup!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 26<p>

* * *

><p>He thought for a minute, thinking of the best way to tell to tell the girl about her mother. "Lilly, do you remember your friend Angela?" He asked. She nodded, thinking of her friend. The one that had gotten in an 'accident' and had missed a whole week of school. "You know she had to go to hospital right?" Again, Lilly nodded. Her teacher had them all made get well cards for her. "Do you know what happened to her?" This time, she shook her head. Nobody would answer her when asked what had happened. Nobody ever told her anything. "Lilly, your friend Angela-" He stopped suddenly, not sure if it would do more bad than good to continue. He tried to form the right words, tried to find the right words to tell her that her own mother had backed over her best friend with her car, that she had been arrested for it. She was almost released, but was then charged with murder. The child, Angela, had died only hours before Lilly had been admitted for her concussion. How do you tell this to a five year old? He didn't know what reaction his next words would cause, but he said them anyway. "Lilly, do you know what an angel is?" She nodded and smiled.<p>

"An angel is someone who went to heaven." She said, then registration sunk in. "Is Angela an angel?" She asked, tears appearing in her eyes. Gibby nodded sadly.

"Yes, Angela is an an angel know Lilly." He knew that this was enough for know, he couldn't dare to tell her how her friend had become an angel at the tender age of five.

* * *

><p>Sam drove home, the image of her daughter stuck in her head. She knew that she wasn't crazy, that there was a glimmer of hope in what was once tragedy. All she had to do was wait for her to come home and finally complete their family. She could see it, the image of her perfect family. Freddie, her, Charlotte, and their new baby. Her mind wandered to the baby. they had found that he was in fact a boy, another reason for her trust her instincts. She had known from the beginning that this was a boy, it was only confirmed by the doctors. She had known the minute that she set eyes on that girl, that this was her child.<p>

After returning home, she realized that she couldn't tell Freddie about this. She had to pretend that she dropped the matter, that she was focused solely on their family now. Then, when it was confirmed that Charlotte would be coming home, she would tell him. She would surprise him, tell him that she had someone special that she wanted him to meet. Someone that they should have met five years ago.

"Where were you?" Freddie asked her when she walked into the apartment, a hint of suspicion in his voice.

"No where. I was-no where." She said, trying to hide her emotions. Her mind chanted over and over, _Don't say anything...Don't say anything...You can't tell him anything. _Freddie wasn't convinced, but he dropped the subject anyway. "What are you watching?" Sam asked quickly, moving to sit next to him.

"Uh...nothing!" He said quickly, changing the channel. Sam smiled slyly and grabbed for the remote.

"Come on! What were you watching?" She asked again, pulling the remote out of his hands. She flipped the channel back and laughed. "Your watching 'A baby story'?" She smiled. Freddie put his hands up in defense.

"Its educational!" He defended, prying the remote away from his wife. Sam scoffed at him,

"What more do we need to know? Did you forget, we did this twice before." Sam said, taking the remote away from him again.

"Yeah, but look how those ended. Maybe this can teach us how to prevent-you-know." He said before he could stop himself. She started to answer, but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Go get the door." She demanded, her mood going from happy to bitter in mere seconds. Freddie sighed and pulled himself up.

"What ever you say_ dear_." He mumbled, walking towards the door. The last thing he expected to see was Carly and Emma standing in the hall with a pile of suite cases.

* * *

><p>"Hi Freddie." Carly said simply, "Can we come in for a minute?" Instead of replying, Freddie sighed and motioned for them to come in. He realized a little too late that this was probably not such a good idea, Sam was still steaming at Carly for the incident at the hospital and he didn't want her blood pressure to go shooting back up.<p>

"Why is she here?" Sam asked bitterly, trying to keep herself calm. Carly looked hurt for a second, but soon masked her emotions and smiled.

"Sam, I'm so sorry for how I acted. I was so scared, and-and I didn't mean any of the things I said." Carly said quickly, "And we kind of need a place to stay." She finished, grinning guiltily. Freddie threw her a confused look.

"What happened?" He asked her. Instantly, she broke down and starting sobbing, getting a sympathetic look from Freddie and an eye-roll from Sam. Carly threw herself on the couch next to Sam, and pulled Emma onto her lap. Sam wouldn't hurt her if Emma was in the way.

"First, there are some things you should know." Carly said, preparing to tell them the whole truth. "His name is Jordan Richards, he's Emma's father, and he's in jail for kidnapping." She started slowly. After spilling the whole truth, she sat back and hugged Emma close while silence consumed the room.

* * *

><p>Gibby sat back and watched Lilly, who had suddenly grown quite. At first, he thought she was going to cry, he assured her that it was OK. She didn't cry though, just become increasingly silent. "Are you OK sweetie?" He asked her, then scoffed at himself. Of course she wouldn't be OK. She hasn't seen her mother in weeks, she was ripped away from everything she had known, and know she's been told that she'll never see her best friend again. That's a lot for a five year old to have to hear in one day, that's a lot for anybody to hear in one day.<p>

The door opened suddenly, and the women detective came back in. "OK, we've got someone ready to take her in for the night." She said quickly. "Come with me." She didn't seem to have any emotion in her voice. Lilly slid off of her seat and followed the women out of the room, leaving Gibby sitting alone.

He figured his next moves carefully, knowing that there was a lot of things that needed to be solved before Lilly could be reunited with her parents. He knew one thing, there was nothing he could do until he knew who Lilly's parents really were. He was going to need a DNA test.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** **Only three chapters left :( But...Things are getting better for Sam and Freddie! (Atleast for now...)**

**MUAHAHAHA... :) (Alright, that was wierd)**


	29. Chapter 27

**A/N: Hey hey! New chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 27<p>

* * *

><p>Jordan Richards...that name sounded so familiar, where had she heard it before? Something in Sam's mind clicked suddenly. She had seen it on the news, he had taken a little girl out of the hospital and had attempted to leave the state with her. Charlotte...Lilly had found in a car with a man trying to leave the state. The man had been arrested for kidnapping. "CARLY!" She screeched suddenly, making everyone jump.<p>

"Whats wrong?" Carly and Freddie said at the same time. Sam was stuck, she couldn't tell Carly anything without Freddie hearing. Freddie couldn't know about this all yet. Could she trust Carly enough to tell her?

"I need to talk to you. Alone." Sam said, struggling to stand. Freddie noticed this, and moved to help her. "Don't touch me! I got it." She said, batting his hands away. Once she was standing, she grabbed Carly's wrist and dragged her out of the room.

"Sam! What are you doing?" Carly cried, rubbing her wrist. Sam shushed her, and made sure Freddie was out of ear shot.

"Listen to me." She hissed, "Did you say that Emma's father's name is Jordan _Richards_?"Carly nodded with a confused look on her face.

"Yeah, so?" She couldn't understand what Sam was trying to tell her. Sam sighed loudly.

"OK, this is going to sound stupid," She began. "Do you remember Charlotte?" She asked. Carly nodded.

"Wasn't that the name of the last baby you-" Sam cut her off quickly.

"Yes. Now, do you know the name of the child Jordan was arrested for kidnapping?" Carly nodded again.

"Her name's-" Sam cut her off again.

"Lilly Dirshlit." Sam said. Carly scrunched her face in confusion. Then her mind registered.

"Dirshlit. That's Nora's last name." She gasped, "But why would Jordan have anything to do with Nora's kid?" Sam shook her head slowly.

"She's not Nora's kid." Carly didn't understand any of this. She wasn't Nora's kid, Jordan was involved some how. How did Nora even get out of jail? She opened her mouth to speak, but Sam stopped her.

"Her name is supposed to be Charlotte. Charlotte Marie Benson. The daughter of me and Freddie."

"Let me get this straight. You want me to believe that Charlotte was stolen from the hospital while everyone thought she was dead, raised by a psycho for five years, kidnapped _AGAIN_ by someone that never had any connection to us until Emma was born, and is now waiting for someone to bring her to you?" She finished talking and took a breath. "Get real." Before she could react, Sam snapped. Before she could think, her fist connected with Carly's face.

* * *

><p>"Alright, this is going to sting a bit." The doctor said gently. Lilly winced a bit when the needle went into her small arm. "Are you alright?" he asked, glancing at her. Lilly nodded slowly, turning her head away from the needle.<p>

She had only been in her new home for a few hours when Gibby had called asking to take her out for a bit. She wasn't told why until she was buckled tightly into the back seat. "Where are we going?" She asked, hoping this time someone would answer her. There were two people in the car, Gibby and the detective lady from earlier. Gibby sighed and glanced at the women, who shrugged.

"I don't think she can get out, so go ahead and tell her." This made Lilly a bit nervous. What could they be keeping from her?

"We're going to the doctors Lilly. They're going to run some tests on you." He said carefully. He tried to ignore the fear that grew in her eyes.

"But-I'm not sick!" She cried, terror in her voice. She didn't like doctors.

"I know your not sick, but we need to get this done OK?" He didn't normally get frustrated, but it had been a long day full of endless tiptoeing around the girl's fears. He just wanted to go home, eat his dinner and be with his family. But, he knew that he had to do this for his Friends.

"OK, all done." The doctor said, placing a band-aid on Lilly's arm. She immediately jumped off of her chair and moved towards Gibby.

"OK Lilly, I've got to talk to the doctor for a second. Can you go out with detective Nancy?" Gibby said gently. She nodded and walked out of the room, finding the lady almost instantly. After she left, he turned towards the Doctor, Drew. "You've got enough for a DNA test?" He asked. Drew, who was also an old Friend, sighed.

"Yeah, I'm sure its enough." He paused for a minute. "Why are you doing this?" He asked. Gibby's face crumpled in sadness.

"I just don't want them to go through the same thing Tasha and I did. It really killed her when Joshua died.

_Joshua had only been two months old when they were told that he died. They had been at a friends party, celebrating their 30__th__ birthday. He had tried to convince Tasha to leave him home with a baby-sitter, that he was too young to be taken out for so long. She had insisted though, saying that her friends wanted to see him, that is would be better than leaving him with a stranger._

_At around midnight, after Joshua had been passed around to all of their friends, Tasha had put him in his car seat where he went to sleep almost immediately. Gibby had fallen asleep on the couch next to __his son, only to be woken hours later by the smell of smoke and the sound of people screaming. "FIRE!" someone shouted. Instantly, he jumped up and grabbed the car seat next to him but found it empty. He thought Tasha or someone must have grabbed him, and had him safe with them. He didn't look back as he ran towards the exit along with a mob of people. In the rush, nobody saw the sly figure race towards the back doors. The opposite way that everyone else was headed. Nobody heard the baby cries that faded away as the person got farther and farther away. He found Tasha weeping hysterically outside the burning house, with no sign of the baby anywhere. "TASHA!" He called, running towards her. She turned quickly, her face falling when she realized that he was empty handed. He grabbed her in to a hug, sweeping her off of the ground. "Are you OK?" He asked, concern in his voice. Suddenly it hit him, she didn't have Joshua. "Where's the baby?" They said at the same time. _

_After the fire was out and everyone had gone home, Gibby and Tasha stayed behind praying that their baby boy would turn up safe. They searched through the burned house for hours, until Tasha found the baby's car seat, squashed and burned, covered in eerie dark-red patches that made them both sick to their stomachs. _

"_Tasha, we have to go home." He said, realizing that is was almost six in the morning. With tears in her eyes, she follow Gibby outside and slid into their car with out a word. _

_They had spent six years believing that their son had died in the fire. Or at least that's what Gibby had excepted. Tasha on the other hand, had been less willing to believe it, she insisted that he couldn't have died in that fire because they never found his body. The entire lot was searched, every piece of burned house was dug up and inspected thoroughly. There were no remains, no evidence at all. _

"When they found him, we were so happy. I couldn't believe she was right! Then, they told us that he wasn't going to live. It was even worse than the night he was taken, watching him slowly die in front of us. I always tell myself, if I could have convinced her to leave him home, or if I hadn't fallen asleep, maybe he would still be with us. Maybe we wouldn't have spent years grieving, then having to go threw it again." The tears were streaming as his mind replayed those horrid memories.

"But, how many other families wouldn't have been reunited? How many switched-at-birth-babies would have grown up thinking that they're someone else? Sam and Freddie wouldn't be getting their daughter back." Drew said comfortingly, his voice soft.

* * *

><p>"Why did they have to put a needle in my arm?" Lilly complained, poking the band-aid on her arm with a wince. "Ouch." She said quietly. The lady with her, Nancy, smiled.<p>

"Don't poke it and it'll stop hurting." She said with a laugh. "They had to put the needle in your arm to take some blood." Lilly's head snapped up and a look of panic crossed her face.

"THEY DID WHAT?" She cried. She didn't know what they had done, she didn't look after they put the needle in. Nancy stifled a laugh and placed a hand on Lilly's small arm.

"Calm down, its OK!" She said quietly, "They needed it to run some tests." Lilly calmed a bit, her face scrunching in confusion.

"What kind of tests?" She asked. The older women started to answer, unsure what to say. She was saved when Gibby came into the room.

"Alright, time to go." He said, clapping his hands together. The two stood up from their seats, she noticed something seemed off with the man.

"Are you OK?" She asked quietly as they walked away from the waiting room, Lilly trailing behind them. He looked at her startled for a second, as if realizing that she was there.

"Yeah, I'm fine just thinking." He replied, throwing her a fake smile.

* * *

><p>After dropping Lilly off and taking Nancy back to the police station, Gibby returned home with relief. The house was dark when he pulled into his driveway, telling him that he had missed dinner and Tasha had put the kids to bed alone. "Not good." He thought, knowing how the kids were about going to sleep. It usually took a few tries to get all five of them in bed and asleep for the night, with at least one of them ending up wedged into the bed with their parents.<p>

He walked through the door, noticing that the only light that was on was in the kitchen. Cautiously, he approached the room and found his wife asleep at the table. He knew that it would be a bad idea to wake her, and instead gently lifted her up and carried her upstairs. Pushing open his bedroom door, he found that the bed was surprisingly void of kids. He set his sleeping wife gently on the bed and sighed in relief.

* * *

><p>The morning after Sam had punched Carly, an awkwardness had settled in the small apartment. The incident had lead a chain reaction that rapidly tore through the apartment. Freddie became overly concerned about Sam's stress levels, causing her to become more frustrated. Carly now had a black eye and walked cautiously around, trying not to set Sam off. Emma was afraid of Sam and refused to leave the nursery. On top of it all, Sam was still waiting for information on Charlotte. She had gone the day before to get her blood test done and was waiting for the doctors office to call her back.<p>

"Sam, are you OK?" Freddie asked for the millionth time. He had come on from work to find Sam asleep on the couch with the TV blaring in front of her. She glared at him, angry that he had woken her.

"I'm fine. I just fell asleep." She said with a yawn.

"Are you sure that your OK? You've been tired a lot more lately." He said, sitting next to Sam. She was growing impatient with his constant worrying.

"Freddie, I'm _fine_." She hissed. "He's getting bigger. It takes a lot more energy to stay awake." She said tiredly. Freddie knew there was something she was hiding, but he didn't say anything. The last thing he needed to do was stress her out.

"Alright just-" He was interupted by the blaring ring of the phone. Sam jumped up quickly, her tiredness quickly fading.

"I'll get it." She said quickly, only to be stopped by Freddie.

"No, you need your rest. I'll get it." He said calmly. Sam was determined though, and plowed through him. This could be the phone call that brought their baby back. She wasn't going to let Freddie mess it up. She picked up the phone, her heart racing.

"H-hello?" She asked nervously, knowing that this simple phone call may very well change their lives forever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: MUWAHAHAHAHA! EPIC CLIFFHANGER! Sorry, gotta leave it at that ;)**

**Alright, gotta clear something up one thing real quick: I may have exagerated a bit about the whole "Your going to hate me at the end" thing. It's not like, going to suck or anything, but the end isn't exactly "Fairy tale happy" like most stories are...**

**BUT THAT'S ALL I'M SAYING FOR NOW... **

**(imagine a fading creepy chuckle here)**

**;)**


	30. Chapter 28

**A/N: Alright, I think you all have suffered enough, here's the next chapter :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 28<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Is this Samantha Benson?" The person said. It took a minute before Sam could answer. <em>

"_Yes, this is Sam." She said, her heart racing. "Who is this?" The person didn't answer right away, which made her nervous. _

"_This is Doctor Drew Philips. I preformed the DNA test for you and a young child by the name of Lilly." The person said. She gasped, this is it. This is the moment she spent five years waiting for. She couldn't wait any more. _

"_Is she-" The doctor already knew what she was going to say. _

"_I'm sorry Sam. Lilly is not your daughter-"_

She was snapped out of her nightmarish thoughts. "This is Sam." She said cautiously. She hadn't even thought of what she would do if this didn't work out. She didn't know if she would be able to get past what came so close and was ripped away again.

"We've got the DNA test results back. Do you wish to know in person or-" She cut him off.

"Just tell me!" She said impatiently, getting the attention of Freddie, who jumped off of the couch and raced to her side.

"What happened?" He asked, only to get pushed aside by Sam. She walked past him and into their bedroom, where she slammed the door shut.

"Before I tell you the results, there are some legal options that we need to discuss." The doctor said. Sam sighed in frustration.

"Go on. _Quickly."_ She said, her voice nervous. All she wanted was for them to tell her.

"First, you should know what will happen if the results are negative." He started. "If Lilly is not your daughter, she will be returned to foster care for the duration of her mother's sentence. You are to have no contact with her unless approved by her parent of guardian." He paused briefly before continuing. "If she is your daughter, you will have the option to slowly adjust her to her surroundings. This is recommended. Or, you can bring her home immediately and hope for the best. As for legal details, Nora will be granted a trial in which she will be charged with kidnapping. In that time, you may have to come face to face with her. Would you be OK with that?" Sam nodded vigorously.

"I guess so. Is that all?" She asked.

"Legally, yes. That's all you need to know. Are you ready to know the results?" He asked. She couldn't say anything, her mind suddenly froze. She heard a shuffling, and a tearing. "Alright Samantha. In the case of Lillian Dirshlit, the DNA taken from Nora does not match." Sam began to feel light headed. She sat on the edge of her bed quickly. The doctor took a breath and continued. "As for your DNA, the results show that Lillian-" Sam whipped her head towards the door. Freddie was hollaring something, and banging on the door. Sam's anger rose.

"FREDDIE POUND ON THAT DOOR ONE MORE SECOND AND I'LL RIP YOUR HANDS OFF AND KNOCK YOU INTO NEXT YEAR!" She screamed. Immediately the noise stopped. "Come on and tell me already!" She said into the phone.

"The DNA taken from the blood of five year old Lillian Dirshlit shows that-You are in fact her biological mother." Every thing went silent. She felt her head go numb, her head spinned. Suddenly, everything went black. She slid off of the bed and landed with a thud on the floor, the phone falling out of her hand.

* * *

><p>"Hurry up Lilly, their going to be here any minute." The lady said, hurrying down the stairs with a suite case in her hand. The girl trailed behind her, a confused look on her face.<p>

"Where am I going again?" She asked, pulling a small bag behind her. Her foster parents had told her what had happened as carefully as they could, though avoiding several details.

_"Lilly, can we talk you for a second?" Margret Finn said to the little girl in her care. _

"_What did I do?" She asked quietly. "Joey started it!" She claimed, referring to the Finn's three year old son. _

"_Calm down, you didn't do anything wrong. We just need to talk to you." Margret's husband Paul said quickly. "Come sit." He motioned to the seat next to him. She climbed onto the couch and folded her hands together nervously. _

"_Lilly, do you remember when you went to the police station? Before you came here?" Margret started. Lilly nodded vigorously. _

"_Yeah, I remember." She said, remembering the women that seemed so familiar to her. The two adults looked at each other nervously, as if having a silent conversation in their minds. Margret spoke again. _

"_Your going to be staying with them for a while." She said carefully. She didn't know how much she should tell the girl, knowing that she was at too young of an age to except the full truth. Lilly gave them a confused look. _

"_Why?" She asked, "Why can't I stay with you?" Her eyes were filling with tears. "Did I do something wrong?" She asked, wondering why she always seemed to do something wrong._

"_No, no! You didn't do anything wrong sweetie!" Margret exclaimed, pulling her into a hug. She didn't know how to tell the little girl the truth and she didn't know what the reaction would be, but she knew she had to tell her. She had to know why she was having to move again. She had to know why she would never see the person she thought was her mom again. "Lilly, its time you knew the truth. This is going to be very confusing, and may be hard to hear. But your going to hear it at some time anyway." __She started. "Lilly when you were born you were-" She backed out. She couldn't break the spirit of this little girl, which was exactly what the truth was going to do. "A-adopted." She blurted out. That was kind of the truth wasn't it? An unofficial adoption, that her parents didn't accept. Or even know about. Lilly's face clouded with confusion, then fell with sadness. _

"_M-mommy's not-" She burst into tears, unable to comprehend what was happening around her. The person she knew as her mother wasn't her mother at all. She wasn't even related to her. Margret and Paul wrapped their arms around the small girl, comforting her gently._

"_SHH...its OK sweetie. Your OK." Margret soothed, rocking the girl back and forth. "Your going to go home now. Your going to be OK." _

The sound of a car door broke her out of her thoughts. Margret opened the door slowly, and motioned for Gibby to come in. "She's a bit out of it. We had to tell her the...truth...last night." She said hesitantly.

"So, she knows that-" Gibby started. She cut him off quickly.

"Yeah she know she's _adopted_." She said slowly, hoping he would get her hint. It took a minute for him to realize.

"Adopted? Oh yeah, I get it." He said with a wink. "Come on Lilly, we've got to get going." He said, motioning for her to follow him. With a sad look she walked out of the house, waving at Margret.

"Bye." She called, walking down the porch steps. Margret waved sadly, hoping the little girl would be OK.

"Take care of her now." She said to Gibby, as he lifted the girl's bags into his car. He shut the trunk and nodded.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure she gets along OK." Gibby reasured, climbing into his car. He made sure Lilly was buckled into her seat before pulling away from the house. "Ready to go home?" He asked, watching the girl carefully.

"Yeah I guess." She said, sadness in her voice. Gibby's cellphone buzzed, making him jump slowly. He never could get used to having his phone on vibrate.

"Hello?" He said, slowing the car slightly.

"Gibby, something happened to Sam. We're at the hospital, meet us there." He heard Freddie's frantic voice. Gibby gasped and the car to swerve slightly, causing Lilly to squeal. "Sorry Lillly." He mumbled, pulling the car into a nearby driveway to turn around. "What happened Freddie?" He asked, but the man had already hung up. "Alright Lilly, we're going to make one little stop." He said, turning the car around a corner.

* * *

><p>"Freddie what happened?" Gibby asked, dragging Lilly towards Freddie, who was pacing anxiously.<p>

"I-I don't know. She was talking to someone on the phone, wouldn't tell me who it was." He said quickly, "I found her passed out on the bedroom floor. Gibby, I don't know what to do!" He sobbed, throwing himself on a nearby chair. Gibby didn't know what to do either. He had a suspicion as to who she was talking to, and didn't know if it would be a good idea to tell Freddie. Before he could say anything, a nurse approached them.

"Freddie?" She called, glancing up from her clipboard. Freddie stood up quickly, a nervous look on his face.

"That's me. What's wrong with my wife?" He said, biting his nail anxiously. The nurse eyed him and glanced back at her clipboard.

"Her blood pressure spiked again. We've got her stable now, but we're going to watch her carefully. You can go in and see her." She said, though her last words were unheard as Freddie was already racing away.

* * *

><p>Sam had tears in her eyes as she placed her hands gently on her swollen belly. "I'm sorry baby. I haven't been very good to you have I?" She said, feeling the tiny kicks of her son. She knew that she was extremely lucky that she hadn't lost him, with how she had been acting. The doctors had told her that she wouldn't be very lucky the next time her blood pressure spiked and it could cost her both of their lives. Suddenly, Freddie burst into the room.<p>

"Sam! Are you alright? What happened?" He asked hurriedly. Normally, Sam would get angry with Freddie for being so nervous, but right now she didn't have the energy or the heart to be mad. She had lied to Freddie for weeks and had almost lost her son.

"Freddie, I need to tell you something." Sam said quietly, motioning for him to sit next to her.

"What's wrong Sam?" He asked, moving to sit next to her. Sam took a breath slowly, unsure what was about to happen.

"I found her Freddie." She blurted before she could think.

"Found who?" He asked, confused. Realization hit him. "Sam, you still think she's alive? You risked the life of our son, not to mention yourself, just to follow this dream?" He said, frustration oozing from his voice.

"Its not a dream Freddie. I found her, I really did." She said, her voice shaking. "I had a DNA test done. I found her Freddie." Freddie just stared at her like she had grown another head.

"Sam-" He started. She didn't let him finish before she continued.

"I'm telling you the truth! Gibby is picking her up right now." She stated, crossing her arms defiantly.

"What?" He said, "No, Gibby's in the waiting room." It was then that his mind whirled. Gibby was in the waiting room. There was a little girl in the waiting room with him. It could be...Could it? They both turned when the door opened, and Gibby walked in.

"Gibby!" Sam said, "Where is she?" She was smiling now, her mood swings seeming to return again. He smiled at her, and motioned to someone outside. Sam turned to Freddie with a grin.

"Freddie, there's someone I want you to meet." Sam said happily. A little girl that looked no older than five, with dark blond hair and the biggest chocolate brown eyes walked in shyly. He gasped, the little girl looked just like Sam. "Still think I'm crazy?" Sam laughed, noticing his shocked face. Freddie shook his head, his eyes still glued to the child.

The room became silent, as Freddie took in the sight of the girl. His girl, the girl he had excepted as gone. He couldn't believe that Sam was actually right, their girl was alive and was coming back to them. The silence was broken by Sam, "So, what's next?" She asked Gibby, knowing that there had to be some kind of legal catch before they could bring their daughter home for good.

"Did the doctor tell you that Nora will be charged with kidnapping? You both may need to testify against her to get her the maximum sentence." He said, "Other than that, she's all yours." Sam was brimming with happiness, they were finally going to be a family.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** **Next chapter=last one :( **

**The next chapter is going to skip ahead a few months, so you'll get to meet new baby Benson! Then, since you know me well enough about my writing by now, some kind of random bad thing is going to happen...**

**BUT that's all I'm saying...for now...**


	31. Chapter 29

**A/N: I'm literally getting that I'm-gonna-cry any minute feeling! Here's the last chapter for you all :) If you reviewed in the past, look for your name in my last author's note, I'm gonna give shout-outs to all of you! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>3 ½ months later <strong>_

"F-Freddie?" Sam said abruptly, sitting up in their bed. Groggily, Freddie rolled over and opened his eyes.

"What's wrong? What time is it?" He mumbled, rubbing his eyes. Sam shook him harshly, her voice a mix of fear and happiness.

"I-I think its time." She said. Freddie jumped up and ended up falling on the floor.

"Are you serious?" He asked, his voice high. Sam nodded, a smile plastered to her face.

"I think so." Before she could think, she felt the bed grow wet beneath her. "Scratch that...I know so." She said, tossing her blanket aside and throwing her legs over the side of the bed. "Help me up." She demanded, holding a hand out.

"But we've still got a couple more weeks!" Freddie said, pulling her up slowly. She shrugged and rubbed her belly.

"Tell that to him." She stated, walking past Freddie. Suddenly, a sharp pain shot through her stomach, causing her to double over. "Hurry up!" She cried. Feeling another pain, she looked down and added, "Not you buddy, I meant dad. You stay in there for a while." She said with a pained smile.

* * *

><p>Lilly was woken up in the middle of the night by the sound of someone's scream. She didn't know what to do at first, but decided to go investigate.<p>

"What's going on?" She asked groggily, rubbing her tired eyes. Her new dad, Freddie, was running around the living room with a small suite case in his hand, while her new mom, Sam-she still couldn't call her mom yet-was leaning against the door with her hand on her belly. "What's going on?" She asked again, as Freddie ran passed her and towards Sam.

"Ready?" He asked, taking her hand. Sam nodded and squeezing his hand.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She said, a scared expression on her face. Together the two left the apartment, leaving Lilly in confusion.

She remembered what her aunt Carly had told her. She found the house phone, and pressed the number she was told would call Carly.

"Hello?" A tired voice said.

"You were right Aunt Carly!" She said, confusion and anger in her voice. "They left me."

Carly had known that in the rush someone was bound to be forgotten. "OK, stay right there. I'll be right over." She said, clicking the phone off.

* * *

><p>"Look at him Freddie!" Sam squealed, holding her newborn son close. It had taken almost 12 hours and they were both exhausted, but they finally had their baby boy. Their family was finally whole.<p>

"He's beautiful Sam." He said with a proud smile. The baby had his brown hair and her blue-green eyes. They didn't take their eyes off of their son as a nurse came into the room.

"We're going to need to finish his birth certificate." She said, "Do you have a name picked out yet?" She glanced up from the laptop she was holding and coughed, making the couple jump. "We're going to need a name here." She said with slight annoyance. They glanced at each other, then back at the baby.

"Oliver." Sam said with a smile, her eyes glued back on the baby.

"Gibby." Freddie declared, giving the boy's middle name.

"Benson." They said together, officially christening their son as Oliver Gibby Benson. Named for the two people who brought their family together.

"Alright. I'll fix this up and bring in the paper work you'll need to fill out." The nurse said, hurrying out of the room.

"Oliver Gibby Benson." Sam said, "Welcome to our family." She grinned, her eyes filling with tears.

"Our family..." Freddie said, then gasped. "Sam, do you happen to know where Lilly is?"

* * *

><p>"Yeah Freddie, I got her." Carly said, shaking her head as she switched the phone to her other ear. "No, she's OK. She's playing outside with Emma." Saying this, she glanced out of the kitchen window towards the backyard where the girls were playing. Suddenly, she noticed Lilly run for the street. She threw the phone down and raced outside.<p>

"Charlie!" She called, forgetting that the girl wasn't used to this name. "Charlotte!" The girl was standing in the middle of the street, her back turned towards Carly. "LILLY!" She called finally.

* * *

><p>She heard someone calling, but she didn't turn around. She was on a mission to get the ball that had rolled into the road. Suddenly, she heard a screech and a horn. She looked up just as a large car came at her, sending the small girl flying into the air.<p>

_She couldn't breath. What was happening? She hit the ground and instantly, the world went black. _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: BBBOOOO! *throws popcorn at the screen* lol, yeah that's probably where you all will hate me...**

**ANYWAYS! Here's somthing I should have been doing all along: shoutouts! :) **

**To: Kiara or Kiki, twinklingseddiesunshine, purplehAM138, peacepinkseddie, Friend, Kitty in boots, bestiez-destiny-tori-sisters, the dream is real, AODiva1978, Alaina, *no name*, Daisy, writeallnightandday, jj, dakotaweasly, cali-447, porky the pig, *another no name*, missus, penny for sunshine, popgirl802, Evelyn, cherrPrn4, Pariswriter07, tomboy22, seddieswag (I lov your username!), The writing princess, allsarcasmintended (HAHA luv this name too!) Kaitley, andale, & Pennyforsunshine **Thanks so much for reviewing! Your reviews make my days so much better!

**Now, some special shoutouts:**

**Eat-sleep-read, **Thank's for trying to help me! I'm so sorry the beta thing didn't work out :( I was so surprised that you still kept reading, even after all that :) Thank's so much!

**The hard truth, **My first real flamer! I'm not sure if your going to see this (You probably won't because this story is so crappy to you) I just want to say, it's funny, you call my work crappy, but your an anonomus reviewer! You think you can do better, why don't you have an account? Why not show me that you can write better?

**Ray ledgend, **At first, I wasn't to happy with your review, but looking over it again I realized that I can work from it. Thank's to you, I downloaded a better word processor! It took a few try's to find one, but it has made writing so much better! Thank you :)

**And, last but not least:**

**Making it shine,** I don't really know what to say here. You've made my days so much better with your reviews! For some of these last chapters, a lot of what was in my mind was "What is makingitshine going to say about it?" Every one of your review has made me smile, even just seeing that review alert from you made me happy :) Thank you so so so much for sticking with me and reviewing almost every chapter! (Occationally being the first to review before its even on the archive list!) No word's can describe how wonderful of a feeling it has been to see your reviews!

I do have to say, I'm working on something at the moment that I'm sure you're going to look forward to! Thank's one more time for sticking with me!

**Alright, I guess that's it for "ilose everything" Keep your eyes open though, I'm working on several new icarly stories! **

**Until we meet again, it has been a wonderful time writing for you guys! I'm almost to 100 reviews! Let's see if we can get there? **

**Here's an idea: 100th reviewer gets a preview of the first chapter of my next icarly story! **

**let us part with a smile:**

**:)**


	32. You didn't think that was it did you?

**A/N: Come on! You guy's didn't honestly think I would leave it at that did you? **

**Preview to the SEQUAL! (I tried to find a song that went with this, but found nothing. try reading this with a sad/suspence-like song playing.)**

* * *

><p><strong>On September 13, 2018 Charlotte Marie Benson was born. <strong>

**Only an hour later, she was taken away. **

_"Your almost done Samantha, get ready to meet your daughter," the Doctor exclaimed. the next moment, sweet baby cries filled the room. _

_"Sam she's beautiful, just like her mommy." Freddie smiled, kissing Sam's wet hair. _

_"Let me see her!" She yelled at the doctor. The nurse quickly scurried out of the room, carrying the newborn. "Where is she taking her? Freddie, why are they taking her?"_

**For five years, she was Lilly Dirshlit. **

"_Come on out of there sweetie." He told the little girl, helping her out. The girl stood up stiffly and winced against the sunlight. She was a tiny thing, and only came to about his knee when she stood straight. Her hair was dirty blond, and her eyes the biggest chocolate brown eyes he'd ever seen on a child. "What's your name?" He asked her, kneeling in front of the small girl. She whimpered a bit, and looked into his eyes. _

"_L-Lilly C-Charlotte D-Dirshlit." She said quietly, her eyes dropping to the ground._

_**On February 19 2023 she was reunited with her family. **_

_The room became silent, as Freddie took in the sight of the girl. His girl, the girl he had excepted as gone. He couldn't believe that Sam was actually right, their girl was alive and was coming back to them. The silence was broken by Sam, "So, what's next?" She asked Gibby, knowing that there had to be some kind of legal catch before they could bring their daughter home for good. _

"_Did the doctor tell you that Nora will be charged with kidnapping? You both may need to testify against her to get her the maximum sentence." He said, "Other than that, she's all yours." Sam was brimming with happiness, they were finally going to be a family. _

_**Sam and Freddie thought their life was going to get better. **_

"_Look at him Freddie!" Sam squealed, holding her newborn son close. It had taken almost 12 hours and they were both exhausted, but they finally had their baby boy. Their family was finally whole. _

"_He's beautiful Sam." He said with a proud smile. The baby had his brown hair and her blue-green eyes. They didn't take their eyes off of their son as a nurse came into the room. _

_**They never expected that one accident would rip it apart once again. **_

_She heard someone calling, but she didn't turn around. She was on a mission to get the ball that had rolled into the road. Suddenly, she heard a screech and a horn. She looked up just as a large car came at her, sending the small girl flying into the air. _

_She couldn't breath. What was happening? She hit the ground and instantly, the world went black. _

_**Their six year old daughter is in a coma...**_

_Sam sat at the edge of her daughter's hospital bed, singing softly. She didn't know if the little girl could hear her, but she sang anyway. She stopped singing and looked up as the door opened and Freddie walked in. In his arms was their four month old son Ollie. _

_She looked away from him, "What are you doing here?" She mumbled, fixing her eyes on her daughter's frail face._

_**Their struggling to keep her kidnapper behind bars...**_

_TO: Samantha and Fredward Benson,_

_TRIAL AGAINST NORA DIRSHLIT, SCHEDULED FOR AUGEST 25th 2029 10:00 am. _

_NORA DIRSHLIT CONTER CLAIMS ADOPTING CHILD IN QUESTION FROM ALLEDGED BIOLOGICAL PARENTS. _

_IF THIS STATEMENT IS FALSE, EVIDENCE IN COURT IS NEEDED. _

_TRIAL IS SPLIT INTO THESE DATES: _

_MAY 24th 2029 9:00 am_

_JUNE 12th 2029 9:30 am_

_JUNE 29 2029 10:00 am_

_JULY 19th 2029 11:00 am_

_FINAL TRIAL,_

_AUGEST 25th 2029 10:00 am_

_Jeremy Rowley, Attorney_

_**On top of it all, they've got a four month old son to raise. **_

_**It will take all they've got to...**_

_**(i)PICK UP THE PIECES. **_

_**coming to Fanfiction, SUMMER 2012**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: you guy's didn't really think it was going to end right there did you? The only reason I'm leaving it until summer is because I wanted to finish most of the story before posting it. **

**Now, because summer is still months away, I decided to put out another small story. The only problem is that I can't decide which of the two I'm working on to publish. So, I'm letting you guys decide! **

**Choice 1: 101 seddie songfics. This one doesn't have anything to do with ilose everything, it's just a bunch of songics that revolve around seddie. The only catch to this one, it that it will take some time out of my writing time for the sequal. **

**Choice 2: iam Lilly. This one is a companion to iLose everything. This revolves around the life Lilly had when she was with Nora. Updates on this would be when ever I get stuck on writing ipick up the pieces (the sequal) **

**So, just tell me in one last review which you would like to see! **

**Oh yeah, I almost forgot! I said that the 100th reviewer was going to get a preview of the first chapter of my next story.**

**The 100th winner was: Dakota Weasly! So, Dakota Weasly, if you happen to read this, watch your PM box! I'll be sending a preview of the first chapter of "ipick up the pieces" within the next couple of days.**

**While you think this over, I'll leave with this one last smiley face:**

**ツ**


End file.
